


Off the grid

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cartel, Drugs & Weapons, F/M, Fornell - Freeform, Gibbs cabin, Pandemic - Freeform, Shooting, Sloane will be mention, Torture, Undercover operation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 113
Words: 76,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Gibbs and his team work undercover during the Pandemic at a casino trying to find Juan Jose Hernandez in the continuation of stories for season 18th. Takes place eleven months after Paraguay's truth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It's been eleven months now that agent Jacqueline Sloane had left NCIS to live in New York with her daughter Faith. While a new Forensic Psychologist Doctor Anthony Sterling had taken over the position. This was a difficult time for everyone that NCIS had to cut back on some of their staff due to the virus hitting the United States and around the globe.

Currently working undercover and off the grid. Special Agent Gibbs having been asked to work at the Franklins casino in Glendale, Virginia and where Hernandez might be running his underground Cartel bringing in weapons and all types of drugs for his pipeline for the tri state region.

It was a good opportunity for Hernandez to push the drugs with the police enforcement spread thin with what has been going on. Special Agent Gibbs and his team have been working back and force trying to gather enough Intel on the casino and when Hernandez and his thugs will be arriving with the new shipment.

Agent Nick Torres was able to get into the organization working as a card shark and with Hernandez in his main office. He had walked into the office for when Hernandez had mention about the trailer coming in from Maine and other states. When he stopped talking on the phone to his associate. "You want something Luis?" His undercover named he used for years before joining Gibbs team.

"Yeah man! I caught this woman robbing us blind at the craps table. She claims that she was stealing from us and promised to give everything back." Lusi will state with hopefully Hernandez will believe him.

"Very well Luis. Make sure you escort the woman out of the casino and tell her to never come back again." He will reply with wiping his forehead to try and finish his call with having his associate on hold.

"Sure enough boss." Luis aka Nick Torres moved out of the office having placed a small listening device under a small table without Hernandez noticing connected to the communications center in MTAC.

MTAC....

Special agent Gibbs along with Director Vance wearing masks inside MTAC and others with following the rules and regulations. Gibbs is listening to Hernandez talking to his associate.

"I told you, Clyde I don't want any slip ups with the shipment. There is just too much money involved from the vendors wanting this products. I need the money as well to help pay the casino bills since attendance is way down  
after opening during the changes."

"I understand Jose. And you're going to get your merchandise soon. We are making sure that the police authorities just don't follow us to your casino. By the way when are you going to check out Special Agent Gibbs cabin?" Clyde said over the phone to alert Gibbs and his cabin.

"I will be sending men there within the next week to check out the perimeter with placing certain hidden traps to catch him when he's going to be there for his vacation while his wife Loreile is visiting her sister before going into the hospital to have the baby." He said to have Gibbs mad....

"How in the world does Hernandez know all this Director Vance?" Gibbs needed to say with needing to take a sip of his coffee.

Director Vance asked Field agent Timothy McGee on whether we might have a mold again inside of NCIS naval yards. "Sir, we did a sweep for bugs twice during the past few weeks. As for a mole, SECNAV has had any Intel on this issue sir. But any rate I will have to check it out with H.R. and other departments and see what I might come up." McGee went to work at his computer terminal inside of MTAC.

"I will need to change my plans with going up to the cabin with Fornell." Gibbs was going to use his cell phone when Director Vance grabbed it from his hands.

"No dice Gibbs. I will be sending you there anyway along with a team to comb the area. Special Agent Tobias Fornell will be going as well. But don't mention any of this information to him. Understand my order Gibbs?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah I understand Leon. However I just don't like it one bit that I can't tell Fornell or the truth to my wife. She already has enough problems to deal with before she gives birth to our son for god sake!" He was angry and had to go home to pack his things before leaving for the cabin. While Torres, McGee and two other NCIS officers will be scanning the area.

Moving out of MTAC with slamming the door and heading downstairs to grabbed his weapon, badge, ID. and his black coat. He was angry with Bishop having come back from a break to see him angry. She had taken off her mask to go back to her work. First of all she used the wipes to clean her hands before beginning. "Bishop take care I am leaving for my vacation at the cabin. Please be sure to call me when Loreile needs to head for the hospital to have the baby."

"Sure Gibbs. But what I don't understand as to why your going now with Loreile so close to having the baby? I would of thought you will want to be there to see your son born unlike with Kelly with you being deployed?" Bishop said with shaking her head.

"I can't make you understand that I need to do this anyways. My wife understood as to why I was going to the cabin for a week with Fornell. I just hope to god that it doesn't happens." He said with anguish in his tone of voice and demeanor.

He walks away from her to head for the elevator and downstairs to the entrance and the parking lot with his grey beat up vehicle.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile had finished packing with staying at her sister's for the week while her husband was on vacation at his cabin. Though she knew that it was all an set up to try and captured Jose Juan Hernandez once again. However what she and her husband didn't know was the fact that the entire operation will backfire....

She was upstairs in the bedroom of Gibbs house. Though he had placed both of their names on it now after all this particular time. She goes to walk towards the window to see him park his jeep into the driveway.

She was going to be having another confrontation with him in regard to him leaving for the cabin and not caring for her or when the baby is born throwing it up into his face.

"LOREILE!" He cry out throughout the house searching for her when she closes the brown suitcase and waiting for her sister Elizabeth to pick her up for the ride back to her house.

He found her in the bedroom finished up with her packing. While he was going to be doing the same for the cabin and making sure his weapons will be all set. "So you're going Jethro?" She said with some sarcasm in her tone of voice and body language.

"Yeah I am going Loreile. I told you before I was going. Fornell is looking forward to the trip once again since the last few times screwed up by phil and the serial killer."

"I still can't you're leaving for a week with me having this baby sometime soon. It's just too bad you don't love me all that much to be going to your goddamn cabin." She was angry as hell with grabbing her suitcase with being extremely careful to head downstairs.

"I will take that Loreile and bring it downstairs while you wait for your sister Elizabeth." He grabs it only to have her angry further...

"Don't do me any favors Gibbs. Just stay out of my way right now before I punch you out." She was serious in spite the fact she was 9 months pregnant.

Gibbs was annoyed now that she was going too far with her threat against him.

It was twenty minutes later when Elizabeth and her husband David walked inside the living room feeling the stress with Loreile and when Gibbs came down to talk for a moment. "We will be sure to take good care of Loreile while she is away and your vacation at the cabin." David said with shaking his head lightly. Loreile didn't bother to kiss her husband still steaming with anger. She walked out of the house leaving him alone until he was finished packing as well to drive to his cabin alone.

He was going to be meeting up with Torres and McGee along with Lt. Brown and two others to be helping with searching for Hernandez.

Nick Torres didn't like the fact he had been pulled away from working the undercover operation at the casino. Even his future wife Eleanor Bishop didn't think it was a good idea at the time.

Stopping at his favorite diner. He had Elle the waitress to fill up the canteen with coffee and sandwiches for the trip. Though he had supplies at the cabin as well as in the back of his beat up old truck. Elle was pleased to see him since it's been only a few days earlier that he had seen him with Loreile getting so close with giving birth.

After picking everything up at the diner. He was now heading out for the long drive....


	3. Chapter 3

Hernandez had his associates already in the area of Gibbs cabin some 20 miles away in the wilderness a good place to have the compound. While his men setting up all types of traps for where he thought Gibbs with his smarts will be tracking to his compound like the one in Paraguay.

This time he wasn't going to let him get away this time having gotten away with the rescue party finding Gibbs in a sorry state with his health in general. They were able to get ex NCIS agent Stan Burley and the marines out onto the EVAC helicopter.

It had taken Hernandez a few days to check out the traps while ensuring that everything was set for his prey. Taking the small green jeep back to the compound without anyone noticing the tracks with it to rain that evening to wash out the jeep tracks.

When he arrived back to his compound in the middle of the wilderness accept for some hunters. He found his friends drinking whiskey and Bourbon celebrating the success of the casino with the money poured into it from the new vendors having purchased the millions of dollars worth of weapons and drugs.

"Boss here you go. Enjoy your drink as with your wife Elaine waiting for you in your quarters." Rosco age 45 oldest member joined back five years prior before moving to the United States.

"Thanks. I will have one before I turn in for the night. Just be sure Rosco to place sentries around the compound before my prey arrives soon. And all of the fun will begin....." He snorted with a quiet laugh to himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile just couldn't believe she was here staying at her sister's home in Annadale, Virginia. Elizabeth had been worried about her sister ever since she had married Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Loriele was sitting on the front porch of the three story home built by the Navy for Elizabeth and her husband David a Navy contractor for the past twenty years.

She was having a cup of tea to soothe her nerves and the stomach with the baby constantly active now. " Her sister came out to see if she wanted to go for a drive with her to meet up with her husband at the Naval Yards East section working on one of the new Carrier's navigation system.

"I think I will Elizabeth. It will help me get my mind off everything and including my husband." She will need her sister's help to get up with the baby beginning to drop for the delivery.

Moving inside the house to change for the drive and with placing new makeup on her face. She wanted to cry for the most part with sadness with her overall saddened demeanor.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long drive to his cabin to meet up with everyone else and including his long time friend Special Agent Tobias Fornell. Gibbs had made sure he had brought plenty of coffee with him with the trip. It was beginning to get dark early now of days with the change in weather and of course with the pandemic still happening world wide.

Tobias Fornell was anxious to get the show on the road with searching for Hernandez and his compound. The real reason they were here in the first place as a big cover up with NCIS and SECNAV. There were a few that were really anger with the OFF THE BOOKS operation once again. A great deal of funds had been put into the operation by SECNAV and NCIS to find this monster having to be on the ten most wanted list.

Fornell was drinking coffee from the fireplace from inside the cabin. He needed to lay down not really knowing when Gibbs will arrive. All three of the newest of agents will be outside in their tents and including Torres and McGee will be staying inside the cabin with Gibbs.

The temperatures were beginning to drop now as sentries will be posted in case of hunters come along to shoot deer instead of a human being.

Moments later after a two hour and twenty minute drive. Leroy Jethro Gibbs finally arrived with shutting off his engine of the truck and removing his equipement with help from Fornell and McGee. "It's about time Jethro, you made it. Whenever you're ready will need a full update on this compound of Hernandez." He was anxious with finishing the last of his coffee.

"Whoa! Hold your horses Tobias I just arrive and I did a little of a break even for my old bones." He joked with Tobias and McGee not laughing. While Torres and the other men came up to say that they saw a poacher come close a few moments in the back telling us about needing to get his quota for the deer season." 

"Nick it just might be the truth in the first place. However I need all of you to keep your eyes open just in case. Get my drift gentlemen?" Gibbs will say with heading for the outhouse to relieve himself after the long drive.

Some time later with a campfire going outside and one inside the cabin. Special Agent Gibbs had gone over the plan with everyone. Accept for the fact that Fornell didn't know they were looking for Hernandez. But he had guess  
any way telling Gibbs later inside the cabin while everyone was still outside checking out the perimeter.

"Jesus H. Christ Gibbs how could not tell me the truth about why we are up here in the first place?" He was angry while drinking his black coffee. Since this was basically a good time to have a drink. Even though he had stopped cold turkey thanks to his friend.

"I didn't want to worry you about the entire time we are here. But since you know the truth. We are here to captured or kill Jose Juan Hernandez some twenty miles south of the cabin. He has a compound there with at least eight or nine of his associates out to try and kill me again."

"I just don't believe this that I didn't have any Intel from the F.B.I. in regard to this monster. All I do know if the fact that he has a casino ever since he had disappeared from the train depot and with you getting shot into the stomach. How many times are you going to go after this man for revenge?" Tobias will say to his friend really not knowing the answer.

"Good question Tobias. I really don't know the answer accept for the fact that Loreile is pissed off at me for coming here in the first place." Gibbs will respond with some anguish with his demeanor.

"And I don't blame her either Gibbs. Look what happened with Jacqueline Sloane divorcing you after only two months of marriage?"

"She pushed me too far with her altitude telling me always what to do for when it came to my job. And the irony of it was the fact she was pregnant with our child and she lost it a month later. She decided to stay in New York with her daughter Faith to work at the Manhattan medical center." He had gotten quiet afterwards needing to sit down to have something to eat. His stomach was growling with hunger....

"At least Gibbs, you have Loreile in your life now and nine months pregnant and ready to deliver anytime soon." Fornell will make mention with another irony since it was her that helped Gibbs with his rehab the second time he was in Paraguay.

Taking a sip of his water with putting together the turkey club sandwiches with all of the supplies brought. "Yeah I know Tobias. Please don't mention it again to me. Since we are here to do our jobs and get this bastard." He cried out in anger towards his best friend.

"Let's get some sleep before we head out in the morning to search for him." He will reply with Fornell shaking his head....

"Fine. Whatever Jethro." As he headed for his cot with Gibbs taking the bunk. Otherwise he mention to McGee, Torres outside to take turn with the sentries.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning with the fog dense from overnight. Temperatures were in the low sixties at this particular time of the morning for six o'clock A.M. Special Agent Gibbs had gotten up stretching his bones creaking as with his right knee. He needed to throw some cold water over his face to wake him up before having his coffee and roll before moving out.

He was able to head Fornell grumble with his complaint of the cold even though he dressed warm and with two blankets covering him. He could use a good stiff drink that he had hiding in his backpack. However if Gibbs finds out. He's going to have his head served on a platter. "We need to get moving as soon as possible Tobias." He will say with putting on his boots while checking his knife and other weapons.

"I got you Gibbs and I really do understand your motives for when it comes to Hernandez. McGee and Torres had come in with the truck ready to go with taking the trail out further for where they think Hernandez is located. Afterwards they will walk in checking for any types of traps to get caught in.

The newer agents with the operation will take their own vehicle following behind. Gibbs was driving with Fornell sitting next to him. While McGee and Nick Torres in the back with the rest of the weapons.

Meanwhile Hernandez was having a final briefing with his associates on what to do for when they spot Gibbs by himself.

Riccio will asked him on why would Special Agent Gibbs will go it alone. "Why Riccio? Because Agent Gibbs always had been a lone wolf all of these years for when it comes to these types of operations. And he wants to catch me really bad that he can taste blood in his mouth."

"Well then in this case boss we will be sure to try and spot him." Riccio will reply with pleasure and to please his boss to finally get his revenge against the agent.

Elaine had come out from their quarters having made breakfast for herself and for her husband before the excitement begins. "Wonderful! I have an appetite for when it comes to murder." Hernandez will make mention.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile was feeling uncomfortable for a day now having a feeling that soon that her water is going to break with the baby dropping lower. And Elizabeth and David were worried for her while her husband was away on the goddamn operation near his cabin.

Elizabeth had placed a extra blanket over her sister on the couch while watching the afternoon news. She asked her sister Loreile on whether she liked a cup of hot tea and she agreed along with some crackers to settle her stomach.

"Relax Loreile while I will be back with the hot tea and crackers. Do you need anything else?" She had to asked while Loreile, while she had picked up her cell-phone to send a text message.

"I need my laptop that I left upstairs in the bedroom. I have some writing that needs to be done for the publisher."

"Sure enough sis. However I suggest you try to relax further." She stated with her worry for Loreile and the stress levels.


	6. Chapter 6

Timothy McGee pinged his phone on his laptop to find his location a mile from the compound. He contacted Fornell to meet him at the coordinates given. Fornell began to head into the location on foot in great shape considered his age of 65 years of age. He had been thinking about retiring for real like Gibbs had done once. However he has a daughter Emily to think about while she is doing well since leaving rehab.

Catching his breath being on the run. He was able see Nick Torres and Timothy McGee standing with holding Gibbs phone. He had written a small note attached to it saying the coordinates of the compound. "You were right! It's a trap. GIBBS." Nick Torres had rip up the note out of sheer anger.

"We need to find him McGee. And if Gibbs is inside the compound, no doubt he's in trouble with Hernandez going to once more torture him for his revenge and end his life for real." Fornell said with anger in his voice and lanky demeanor.

"I will agree with you, Tobias." Tim said calling him by his first name for the first time since knowing the agent for 18 plus years.

"McGee we need to get the rest of the team back here and try to figure out how to get inside the compound. We will need a diversion like we did the first time around." Nick will have said with checking his rifle over his shoulder.

McGee had gotten on his phone to call the other two agents to meet them at the coordinates given. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile was resting having fallen asleep on the couch with trying to get comfortable with the baby finally asleep inside her tummy. However she was having a bad dream feeling her husband's pain. She was able to see his face facing upside down from two poles tied up with Hernandez laughing again at him.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs cried out the following..."PLEASE HELP ME LORIELE!" She had bolted up from the couch with her heart racing and a sweat had broken out on her brow.

"NO!" She cried out as her sister Elizabeth had heard her from upstairs while changing her clothing.

She ran down the stairs to find her sister scared as hell...."What's wrong Loreile?" She was holding her for emotional support with feeling her heartbeat.

"It's Jethro. I was able to feel his pain with being tortured. He cried out to me to stop the pain."

"OMG! Something has to be done Loreile. Hopefully his team locating the compound will be able to find your husband alive and well." Elizabeth replied with placing her sister under the blankets to try and get some rest.

"I can't anymore sis. I need to contact Leon Vance and see if he has any information on what is going on." She will state with needing to get up with her bladder full from the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Using the vehicles Gibbs decided to stop within the 18 mile mark to have everyone survey the last two miles. He asked them to break off into different directions. As Gibbs watched them move off with taking a sip of his water from his canteen.

Checking his rifle and the special scope to see. He was now ready to begin his trek not knowing that two of Hernandez men were watching from two different trees with a rifle that can hit a target with darts filled with a knockout potion in order to bring Gibbs back to the compound. They were in contact with Hernandez via walkie talkie to advise him that his prey was in sight.

As Gibbs continued to walk slowly checking for any snails or other traps. And in the process he was leaving a trail for the others in case he gets into trouble. Only McGee and Nick Torres knows his method really well... Gibbs phone had stayed on so that the team can make contact with him....

One mile in of his trek. Special Agent Gibbs was using his scope rifle to see on whether he's able to see anyone from the compound. It was if he might be walking into a trap. He wasn't able to see anyone while Hernandez men were well camouflaged.

Dropping his phone onto the ground as part of his little tidbits. The next thing he knew was feeling two darts hitting his neck and arm. He tried to removed them with bending down before his eyes began to close from the fast acting sleeping potion.......

Riccio and Samels age 32 dropped down from the two branches using ropes. They had their small jeep hidden in order to place Gibbs into it while still out cold... "We need to be quick about getting him back to the compound."

"I know. Hernandez is very anxious to began in torture." Riccio will say having been there the first time around in Paraguay. But he wasn't the second time with Hernandez taking out his revenge against him and the marines.

Carrying Gibbs over his shoulder with some trouble walking while his associate was able to help with keeping his balance until they reached the grey jeep. Placing the agent inside the back of the jeep making sure that they don't hurt him. He was still out cold since the potion only lasts for an hour.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fornell was getting tired as he needed to take a break with water and a protein bar. He called sitting on the ground still damp. He needed to contact Torres and McGee on whether they were able to find a thing. "McGee did you find anything at all?" Sounding tired with his voice taking a swig of his canteen to quench his thirst.

"Not a single thing Agent Fornell. Have you been able to contact Gibbs on his phone? I have tried twice with his voicemail picking up."

"No I haven't Agent McGee. Maybe you should try pinging his phone to try and locate his position?" Fornell suggested for which McGee will ping his phone with using his portable laptop to figure out on whether he's able to locate Gibbs. 

"I will get back to you, Fornell with the information and probable location on Gibbs."


	8. Chapter 8

Hernandez was waiting for his men to get back into the compound with Special Agent Gibbs. Everything was ready in the courtyard with the whips, taser and other items to torture Gibbs while hanging upside down with his ankles tied with chains to be cutting into him as with his wrists.

He was smoking his cigar when he noticed the jeep arriving with his prey in the back still out cold. Riccio and his associate had stopped in front of their boss. "Bring him over to the two poles. However gentlemen please be sure to remove all of his clothing or any types of weapons he might have hidden." He will order with a slight smirk on his face.....

Once everything was complete with removing his clothes. They were able to hook his ankles to raise him up side down. Gibbs was beginning to stir from the potion they had given him. However he was already hooked up with not realizing what was happening while moaning and trying to figure out where he might be.

Trying to fight his position with pulling on his wrists and ankles to cause bleeding and pain. "Welcome back Agent Gibbs. You're going to love what I plan to do to you with no one to stop me this time."

"SON OF A BITCH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU HERNANDEZ!" He cried out with his fighting the barriers.

"Oh, really! I don't think you're able to break loose with you as my prey. Gentlemen I suggest you pick up those whips to begin the torture." He stated with vengeance in his demeanor.

Once more he tried to fight it with all of his energies of his aged body. And before he knew it he was screaming out with each and every strike that was hitting his back and front mostly the lower area of his groin. It had lasted a few moments with welts and cuts opening to have the blood dripping down his body.

Gibbs wasn't able to stay awake with passing out from the beatings. His heart rate and blood pressure had shot up. Hernandez wasn't satisfied with needing to bring him down slightly to use the taser on him to make matters worse. Hernandez wanted Gibbs to suffer like his family had suffered over the years with shooting Pedro Hernandez.

Grabbing his penis into his hand to squeeze it into his hand. Gibbs was slightly awake feeling what Hernandez was doing to him.....He cried out for Loreile. "PLEASE LOREILE HELP ME!" The taser fully charged zapped his groin to send electrical charges to cause his body to spasm pulling at his ankles and wrists already bloody.

He will hit it again three more times with the agent in shock of sorts. "Take him down to the cell and tie him up. However only give him a little bit of water before bringing in the leeches that I plan on using.....

Riccio and others brought him down with placing him onto a black table with the terrain slightly rough knocking Gibbs around on the table. They were able to arrive to the cell area of the compound with one other hostage a woman ex associate of Hernandez.

Moving the table into the small cell with removing Gibbs onto the cot with the same slots to tie his wrists and ankles spread eagle. Blood was still seeping from the wounds with Gibbs beginning to come around with opening his eyes to see his location and once again tied up. "Hernandez will be here in a few minutes while I am to give you some water to drink." Riccio pour him a cup of water from the pitcher that was sitting on a small table next to the cot. Gibbs tried to drink the water only to spit up blood slightly from the corner of his mouth. "Try again Agent Gibbs." However this time he was able to get it down a little.

Another man walked in in front of Hernandez with some type of container holding leeches that will suck anyone blood and a great deal of pain. Hernandez had placed the gloves on in order to place them onto his stomach and most of all his groin.

The horror on Gibbs face had Hernandez smirking with placing a few at a time onto his body as Gibbs started to squirm and than the cries from his mouth. He placed more of them in great satisfaction before taking out more and putting black leeches onto his groin....Gibbs had raised his hips trying to move with getting them off him along with his cries.....He wasn't able to do a thing accept take it and die later when he can. He didn't want to live any more....... He closed his eyes with passing out into the darkness.......


	9. Chapter 9

Special agent Gibbs once again had found himself inside the white tunnel with a white light coming from the door. However he found himself standing in the middle of the tunnel when all of a sudden his daughter Kelly showed up in front of him.

She was wearing ponytails with the way her mother use to do for her. "Daddy I am here. You're not ready to walk through that light since god knows that you're going to live. However it's going to be hard for all involved." Kelly will say with her insight.

"Like who Kelly?" He had to say with taking Kellys hand to tell her that he had missed her.

"Your new wife Loreile, your friends at NCIS and yourself Daddy. It's going to be a tough road once again now that you're older to recover. I do know once Loreile find outs with the news she will be forced to be placed into the hospital from the stress of your shooting. She is at the stage of giving up on you as a wife." She will say to make him angry....

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He will cry out at his daughter.

"I choose to use the wrong words to have you upset at me daddy. Loreile is a beautiful woman that basically just needs more from you." She will respond...

"I don't understand Kelly. Please tell me...I feel like I am being pulled away...." He will open his eyes slightly to see Hernandez finding himself tied with his legs wide hanging and some type of device on his penis. He had no idea what was going on accepted for the fact he was numb and unable to feel with certain parts of his body. His heart was racing ... Hernandez being a real devil turned on the device to squeeze his penis tight as hell causing it to constrict with a great deal of pain. Gibbs cries out in great pain before almost passing out. His men once again started to whip him onto his front part of his body feeling the burning pain. Gibbs mumbled under his breath with calling out to Loreile..."GOD HELP ME LOREILE!" Hernandez continued his assault with the device turning it up higher to have his penis expand with the veins popping out. He passed out... Meanwhile Hernandez and his men will hear shooting coming from the front part of the compound.


	10. Chapter 10

Fornell carrying his weapon in hand running into the compound firing at two of Hernandez associates. McGee, Torres and others ran as well shooting killing those. Even though they had no idea where Gibbs was located. McGee says the following to them. "Search the building their might be some sort of cells that Gibbs might be in." Tim said with his voice cracking with the order.

They had taken down five so far. While Torres had opened three of the cells with no luck until finally he heard a loud moan. "Over here everyone." He cried out with pointing to the cell door with pushing it opened.

What he found was a complete shock with seeing Gibbs in his condition tied up with multiple welts and blood seeping out of them on his body. But what he was expected to see was just a plain nightmare in his eyes that Hernandez was killing Gibbs and his sexuality altogether. Director Vance came in last to be horrified at the sight.

"We need to get him down now and call for an evac helicopter. He ordered with McGee and Torres needing to be careful with bringing his body down without hurting him further. One thing that was scary was seeing that device on Gibbs private parts. McGee had shut it off to have Gibbs released from it and the swelling of his cock....

They had never seen anything like it that Hernandez could do this to Gibbs. McGee had thought that the first two times in Paraguay was worst. However this was something different.

Director Vance was listening to Nick Torres to communications with sending the helicopter having to be dispatched and on it's way. Turning to McGee and the other agents. "Make sure you cover him the best you can. We don't want him to go in shock while we are waiting."

"Off course director." McGee will say with finding some short of a blanket to be placed over Gibbs.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile felt something. Looking down her water broke indicating she was going to be having the baby with the contractions. She cried out to her sister Elizabeth running down the stairs once more. "What's wrong Loreile?"

"My water broke, I need to get to the hospital right away and contact Doctor Silvers." She was frantic in a big way along with the fact she wasn't able to contact Leon Vance his his calls going to voicemail.

Elizabeth called her husband David upstairs to hurry coming down. "What is it Elizabeth? " He asked until he saw the water on the couch and rug.

"We need to get my sister to the hospital. She is going to have a baby." Elizabeth replied with David telling her that he was going to get her go bag and then get the car ready to drive them to Bethesda hospital. Meanwhile Doctor Silvers was already in the hospital in her office when she had gotten the call.....

Getting Loreile into the grey SUV was difficult with needing to place her in the back while Elizabeth will be keeping track of the contractions. Her heart and blood pressure had been rising with Elizabeth worried. Since Loreile was in her fifties.

"We need to hurry David with the contractions at two minutes apart. This baby is going to be coming fast." She added with her sister squeezing her hand and her brow with sweat already....

Taking 15 minutes to reach the emergency entrance with Doctor Silvers waiting for the vehicle to show up with her patient in great distressed. Finally she sees them with Elizabeth helping her out of the car and an wheelchair with a medical technician to take her to the delivery room on the fourth floor. While Gibbs will be arriving soon to the sixth floor operating room fully staffed and waiting as well for the patient.....


	11. Chapter 11

Her contractions with the baby was getting worse. She needed to breath with her sister coaxing her to do so before reaching the hospital. What she needed the most was her husband at his side. She cried out in pain with the contractions worsing for the most part.

David looked back for a moment to see Loriele soaked with sweat on her forehead. "We are almost there." He announced with driving up to the curve of the emergency entrance. When Doctor Silvers saw them with ordering the technicians to bring out the wheelchair to them and place her patient into it and bring her up to the prepping room for the delivery of the baby.

Doctor Silvers asked David and Elizabeth to head for Admission with the information in regard to the insurance and other facts for their records. They told Loreile they will meet her upstairs once they were done in the admissions office.

Meanwhile Loreile was brought to the nearest elevator to bring her up to the fourth floor maternity ward. The technicians were making sure she will be made comfortable as much as possible.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the EVAC helicopter they were twenty minutes out from the rooftop of the hospital. Doctor Cyril Taft had been in contact with the pilot and medical technician in regard to his patient. His blood pressure was dropping as with his heart rate to not be a good sign. He was going into shock as the technician was working to keep Gibbs alive until they reached the hospital.

Even McGee didn't like his color of his face along with other factors. He asked the pilot just how much longer. 

"Ten minutes Agent McGee." As he hollered back at him from the front.

It was at this time Gibbs found himself inside the white tunnel once more sitting at a table with his father drinking coffee and reading his newspaper.

"Dad why are you here?" Gibbs will asked now sitting at the table with his own coffee and glasses sitting on the table.

"Why? God doesn't like the fact that you're not fighting hard enough to live son?" He will make mention with putting down the newspaper.

"I don't understand dad. Of course I am fighting hard. I need to get back to my life, Loreile and the unborn child."

"I am afraid to say that Loreile is now in the hospital in contractions to have the baby your son and my grandchild." He will state even though he's dead and not able to enjoy his grandchild.

"OMG! No this can't be happening." He will cry out with his fist hitting the table and actually feeling it. It would seem that the technicians had zapped him or rather in the operating room with Doctor Taft giving the order once arriving with his heart giving out.

After zapping him a few times with the electrical charge once they moved Gibbs out of the helicopter and landing on the roof. "He's coming back Doctor." One of the nurses will say with checking out the scope with his heart beat.

"Excellent...let's begin." Doctor Taft needed to say.


	12. Chapter 12

"OMG! These damn contractions...." Loreile cried out from inside the berthing area of the maternity ward. Elizabeth was holding her hand tightly in order to get a grip. Loreile was sweating as Elizabeth was wiping her brow with the other hand.

Meanwhile Doctor Silvers was checking the deliation down below to be almost there. I will leave you two alone for a few moments before we are able to be ready. We will then give you a shot to help with the pain Mrs.Gibbs. Unless you're able to tolerate it?" She will say to have her patient shaking in agreement.

She walked out to talk with those working with her with the delivery. She needed to be sure that everything goes right.

Meanwhile Loreile told her sister that she was missing Jethro a great deal. "Listen sis I had this awful feeling that something must of happen at his cabin to have me feeling this way?" She tried to shift her position when she's hit with another contraction. Must worse than before....

Doctor Silvers came back in to bring her patient into the delivery room to get the show on the road. As the technicians came in to bring her inside onto the table and placing her on another with the stirrups moving to open her legs wide.

Elizabeth had given her a kiss onto her sisters brow before heading inside. Meanwhile she and her husband David had gone to the waiting room to wait for the good news of the delivery.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sixth floor operating room

There was a flurry of activity with everyone involved with bringing back Agent Gibbs once again zapping him with the electrodes. Doctor Cyril Taft was breathing better in order for him to finish up his work with the repairs and his associate injecting the silicone into the muscle of his shaft....

He was able to clean up the welts caused by the whips both his back and front even though not as bad from prior. But bad enough to cause severe pain. He could imagine what exactly happened with those NCIS agents saving him again.

Taft asked the nurse to wipe his brow soaked with sweat. He was almost finished making sure that once again his heart doesn't crash again on him and his team.

It wasn't for another ten minutes he was done walking out of the operating room to head for the waiting room and give them the news once more.

McGee was asleep on the couch as with Torres. Waking quickly to find out the truth of their bosses health. "How is he Doctor Taft?" McGee asked with caution trying to rub his eyes with the sleep.

"In time he's going to be alright McGee. He has a long haul once more with the recovery and I just hope to god it will stay that way. He's going to be moved to ICU in a few moments. I just wish I knew where is Loreile?"

"Doc we just found out. Loreile is on the fourth floor having gone into labor and her sister Elizabeth was coaxing her before arriving and with Doctor Silvers take over."

"Tim do me a favor and don't mention this when you see Gibbs in ICU. I want her spared any further stress of his condition." Taft will quipped with his words.


	13. Chapter 13

Doctor Silvers was commanding Loreile to bare down and push. It had seem to her that her patient was scared of something. Since it's been a long time since her last delivery with her daughter. "Come on Sis, you can do it!" Elizabeth holding her hand tight telling her sister to push.

"Jesus H. Christ I am pushing....." She cried out for the tenth time soak and wet from the contractions. She was trying to breath with her heart rate racing as with all other vitals.

"We need to do this Loreile or else I am going to be forced to stop the contractions to let you rest a few more days." She stated to make her patient more her ass with the pushing and with getting the baby out of her.

Taking a deep breath again with Elizabeth lifting her up again to bare down and grin it with the pushing and pain ripping her down below. "Almost there Loreile. The baby's head is out and we need the rest of him." Doctor Silvers replied with holding onto the head and then with another big push. Loreile cried out with another bare and grin it push ......

And then Shane was out and crying with a slap on his behind. Along with the rest of the fluids. Cleaning up the baby and Loreile. She was totally exhausted with her sister Elizabeth really proud of her. Elizabeth was told to head back to the waiting room on the sixth floor to let the team know about the baby and how Loreile was doing.

They had weighted Shane having to weighed 7 pounds 12 ounces. Now NCIS needed to know on who was going to win the pool.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the surgery was finished on Gibbs rescuing him from the compound some 20 miles from his cabin. Tobias Fornell was watching Loreile's sister walked into the waiting room a proud sister with the news. "Loreile had the baby boy Shane and it was rough on her."

"Now this is great news. Hopefully we will be able to say something to Gibbs once he wakes up. If he wakes up." Tobias Fornell will have to say to have everyone shaking their head. 

Doctor Cyril Taft walked in hearing of the conversation. "I am afraid to say this everyone. Gibbs is not to know about the baby until we know for sure he's going to be alright. He's going to have a long delivery of rehab in order to get back to normal and work along with his marriage."

"But doc Gibbs is a father for god sake. He needs to know what is going on with his own son and wife. It was bad enough that his first wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly was murdered. It's been 32 plus years and now he has another chance to be a father." Fornell had to say to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Doctor Cyril Taft walked in after hearing it from his friends in the waiting room. After some thought he decided to change his mind to have Loreile visit her husband and let him know about his son. He couldn't think of letting Gibbs know the truth.

"Alright everyone I change my mind. However only one person at a time with visiting Special Agent Gibbs. He's going to be needing some extra time with recovering from his physical and mental injuries."

McGee needed to asked on what he was talking about about mental injuries. "Doctor Taft what does mental injuries mean?" He asked with shaking of his head.

"Think about all of the times Gibbs has been hurt by Hernandez and had tried to mentally break him down to his lowest levels." Taft said to have made sense now to Tim and the others. 

ICU 

Special Agent Gibbs was hooked up to all kinds of wires in and out of his body to replace the fluids into his body. And including one more bottle of blood plasma into his right arm. His color of his face was ashen even though this will change for the better.

A older nurse was taking notes onto his medical chart before seeing Doctor Taft and a woman with long black hair. She had assumed it might be Agent Gibbs wife sitting in a wheelchair. She turned to face the doctor to tell him the following. "He's stable Doctor Taft." She handed him the chart with other vital information for his need to know.

"Loreile please stay 30 minutes while I will inform your friends in the waiting room." Doc Said....He walked out with the nurse to talk to her further.

Loreile still was feeling weak from the delivery of Shane. She really didn't think it was possible with getting permission from Doctor Silvers and Taft. Loreile took hold of her husband's hand.

She was hoping that he was going to wake up soon.....

However she was listening to the machines hooked up to him indicating something was going on with a possible chance of waking.

Doctor Cyril Taft came back in to check his eyes and other signs. He looked over at Loreile in the wheelchair. "He's coming around. This is going to be interesting Loreile on whether or not he will remembered what had happened to him." He said strongly with his words... He was watching his eyes begin to move indicating he was waking.

"I will leave you two love birds alone." He will reply to have Loreile smiling... She watched him leave while she waited.... After a few moments of the silence. He looked up and over to see his wife even though not able to see clearly....

"Welcome back Jethro." She responded with a gleeful response.


	15. Chapter 15

He was still trying to focus with his eyes when he looked at Loreile for a moment. "What happened really?"

"You don't remember anything Jethro?" She had to say with asking him the question before he shook his head for a moment.

Thinking back to when the darts had hit his neck and blacking out. "I remember now with getting hit with two arrows no doubt to knock me out and take me to Hernandez compound."

"Anything else?" She will shift when he sees her finally in the wheelchair.

"Before I answer Loreile, I do have a question that needs to be answered. Why are you in a wheelchair?" He had to asked with being curious with the notion.

"Now you noticed baby." Using his nickname at times. She placed took his hand to have him feel her tummy.

"OMG! What happened you didn't lose the baby?" Saying it with severe sadness in his voice and demeanor.

"No you crazy fool. I was in labor when I had found out about you getting injured. We were both transported into the hospital on to different floors. Doctor Taft originally didn't think it was wise to tell you about Shane being born."

"Is he out of his mind to have me not knowing about my own child that I long for all of these years. Where is Shane now?" He was desperate to asked for his own son.

"In the maternity ward nursery. A nurse is supposed to be bringing him up to this floor very soon. Anyway answer my question."

"However Hernandez once again tortured me during those hours I was being held. No doubt Tobias and the others were frantic looking for me. Even though I did leave McGee a number of clues for him and Tobias to search for me." He took in a deep breath with the shift of his bed to have him grimace.

"Are you alright Jethro?" Asking with grave concern for her husband and her nerves...

"It has passed with the pain. Anyway I understand that Hernandez had gotten away again?" He was pissed in regard to this news.

"He did. Even though there is a search to continue looking for him with Director Vance leading it. He was horrified with having to have seen you in a particular position with rescuing you again. Even though this time Jethro they have Elaine the wife of Hernandez."

"At least it wasn't a waste of time with taking his wife Elaine into custody?" He said when there was a knock on the door to be two nurses with holding the door open to let the young nurse to bring Shane in her arms and the blankets to keep him warm.

"Anyone wants to hold him?" Nurse Janice R.M. Rollins will say with waiting for a response.

"I will take him nurse." Gibbs will announced with a twinkle in his eyes and with moisture on the corner of right eye.

She placed the 6 pound 16 ounce baby into his arms after adjusting with his body in bed. Holding her he opened up the top part of the blanket to check out his eyes. "MY GOD! HE'S BEAUTIFUL LOREILE. I just can't get over it with this child of ours.

Loriele was blushing for when it came him talking about there creation.


	16. Chapter 16

Shane was sucking his father's thumb. Gibbs was loving this with his own son holding him with tears in his eyes.

"He suits well with you my darling husband after all this time. I have missed you so much. She wasn't able to say anything else with the nurse presence. She handed the father the bottle filled with the warm milk and other vitamins for the infant to have.

Loreile was enjoying herself with watching the beautiful scene. She asked the nurse to help her with checking the insert in order for her to pee since she had to be cut down below to have the baby.

Mr. Gibbs I will let you hold Shane while I close this curtain in order to check on your wife's condition." She stated strongly.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs will need to ask since it concerns his wife.

"Nothing is wrong Mr. Gibbs. I will be done in a few moments while you take care of your bonding with your son." She responded to have Gibbs sitting while watching his son drink his formula slowly and making a slight mess.

After a few moments she was finished and with bringing back Shane to the nursery. "Say goodbye Shane to your parents."

Each of them had given their son kisses to the top part of his head. While the nurse covered the blanket over his face to protect him from the elements and including germs. "Thankgod she is gone now until next time. By the way where is the food." Gibbs had to say to his wife getting up and asking for her wheelchair.

Since I can't walk yet with doctor's orders. I will call for two trays. I am starved myself since breakfast was bad as well. " Loreile had to ring for two trays. She had checked herself in the mirror to make sure she look alright. 

Sometime later Gibbs was munching on Chicken wings as with his wife finding out that she was finally going back home tomorrow with Shane.

"Are you for real Jethro? I am as with Shane to be going home and hopefully with a nanny to help?" She smiled wide with drinking her diet cola.

"WE ARE LORIELE. And I can't wait to hold you in my arms in bed or the couch having been alone all this time."

She decided to lightened up the mood with teasing her husband. "You could of always looked for a woman at the sex club to help you with your little problem no doubt turned into a big one?"

He choked on his sip of coffee. "Are you kidding Loreile? I would never of done something like this. It's why I had to mastubate instead when even I had the chance." He had to smirk with the idea of his wife in her room giving him head.

"Really Jethro! A man like you alone without a woman in your arms." She replied with a slight chuckle from her throat.

"Will you stop it Loreile. I am just glad we are back together and you're going home with our son. It's too bad you can't have sex?"

"Oh! Yes I can due to new modern medicine. The only reason is because I had an issue that has now clear up. However did you forget where you're at Jethro? After what had happened to you at the compound and very close to your cabin."


	17. Chapter 17

Fornell and Emily had come to the hospital to visit Gibbs in ICU. They had to wait with Loreile visiting her husband. "Daddy I just don't understand as to why Uncle Gibbs would do something so stupid with getting trapped againby that monster?" Emily was sitting next to her father having to be with him on the operation.

As of yet he hasn't had a chance to talk with Vance or his own superiors. "I really understand Jethro sometimes to be doing something stupid and almost getting his life killed." He sipped his coffee in his hand.

"Daddy do you think Uncle Gibbs is going to be alright mentally and physically?" Emily persona was getting in the way with being too smart for her britches.

"Jesus that's a hard question Emily to answer. Lately I would it say it's a little of both with Loreile needing to get on his ass to stop being reckless." Forenell placed his coffee onto the table in order to stand up and rub his head. They were getting anxious with Loreile in his room a long time.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile had made sure to lock the door of his room. In order to prove to him that he was not impotence. At first she used her hand to massage his shaft to have him squirming from the intimate act. Taking a few moments feeling it growing in her hands. She then bent down to begin sucking him in her mouth along with massaging his ball underneath.

"OMG!" Gibbs will cry out with his cock in her mouth like it's a normal thing to do. 

She was enjoying this a great deal with his cock now hard as rock inside her mouth as she began to make him cum down her throat. He wasn't able to stay still with what she was doing to him.....It wasn't going to take all that long in spite the pain and pleasure he was feeling.

Finally he exploded down her throat with his heart and blood pressure racing needing to calm himself down.

After a moment she grabbed the water pitcher to pour herself some water to drink to wash it down. Meanwhile she covered him with moving over to the door to open.

"I believe that I have spend too much time here. I understand Forenell and Emily are waiting to see you. So please behave yourself Baby." She made mention to her husband with a smirk as with himself feeling much better with the experiment.


	18. Chapter 18

She needed to asked with the questions on his mind. However Gibbs knew what was on her mind anyway after what happened. "You want to know Loreile on whether or not I plan on revenge myself once I get healthy again with my health?"

"Well are you going to go after Hernandez again and his second-in-command?" This was a question he wasn't able to answer right away being stuck in the hospital bed with his injuries. He was suffering right now needing more pain medications and Loreile had pushed the bell for a nurse. "Your nurse should be here soon with the pain medications." She will announced with sitting better in her wheelchair.

"I don't know how to answer the question about Hernandez after what the bastard did to me again. " Loreile quickly placed a hand under his nightgown to touch his penis. He jumped with pulling her hand away with being afraid that he might not be able to get it up again after all of the abused he's taken.

"I just can't believe you done this Jethro. And what makes you think your impotence now that Hernandez had ruined you in the sex department and that you want me to leave you?" She had tears in her eyes with wanting to leave. But he stopped her with his arm to grimace with the pain.

"Please stay Loreile. I love you too much for you to leave like this. You must remember it was my choice to head for the compound with knowing that I might be caught. And now I am paying the price once again with my health and with you and Shane in the nursery. What am I to do now?" This was a difficult question to asked and with an answer.

"When the nurse gets here with your pain medication I am going to stay and prove to you that you're able to get it up. This is going to be another one of my experiments and prove to you once and for all." She quipped with her persona and demeanor.

It was at this particular moment the older nurse asked what was wrong even though she had the pain syringes in her uniform pocket.


	19. Chapter 19

Loreile walked out to head for the waiting room with Tobias and Emily were getting anxious with the waiting. When all of a sudden Loreile came inside to let them know they were able to see Gibbs.

"Jesus Loreile what took so long?" Tobias had to say with his tone somewhat hostile.

"Go already Tobias before I start something you won't be able to finish." She stated with going to be sitting down with the baby active. She hated it every time her husband had gone on his own with an hunch. However once again he was wrong with Gibbs getting captured by Hernandez. 

Though this time not too much damage was done to his body since his friends from NCIS and the F.B.I. were able to get to him quickly. She closed her eyes to rest knowing that Doctor Cyril Taft was no doubt upset at Gibbs for doing something stupid. When is this nonsense ever going to stop?

Meanwhile Tobias and Emily walked into Gibbs room. Tobias Fornell said the following to his friend.

"What are we to do with you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" He shook his hand softly as with Emily wanting to hug her uncle.

"I don't know Tobias. I guess I have to learn my lesson for going it alone once again. It's good to see you both. Did my wife learn to go on home to rest?" He was concern for her in general especially for when it comes to the baby.

"Nope! She practically took my head off earlier with her temper." Tobias will have said with him shaking his head.

"Really! I wonder why Uncle Gibbs?" Emily will asked with having to be concern for his wife and liking the woman a great deal.

"Maybe it has something to do with me going on the operation and being captured again by Hernandez." Gibbs said with shifting in his bed grimacing slightly from the groin area.

"Are you alright Jethro?" Tobias asked with seeing the pain in his face.

"I will be alright with time. I just need to get out of here and be with my wife and unborn child." Gibbs stated with slight anger with his uneven demeanor.

"Yeah right Jethro! I know you you're going to be after Hernandez once more with your obsession." Tobias quipped with his sentence to have Gibbs slightly annoyed with telling him off.

"I won't be doing anything until I recover." Gibbs said with moving slightly in his uncomfortable bed.

"And when you say recover from what Jethro? Mental or physical? Maybe you need to talk to Doctor Grace again and try to get out some of your frustration out?" Tobias said with his daughter getting into the act.

"Talking is good for the soul Uncle Gibbs. I found that therapy and rehab has helped me in the long run to have help me beat the drugs and other issues." Emily responded with moving over to Gibbs to hug him lightly without hurting him in the process.

"Thanks Emily for your kind words of wisdom." Gibbs said with a slight smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

After Emily and Tobias was getting ready to leave. Gibbs was exhausted and needed for Tobias to make sure to keep up with searching for Hernandez and his cronies.

"I certainly will Jethro. The F.B.I. has a number of resources to work on with searching and no doubt NCIS, DOD and SECNAV will be sending a new team over to Paraguay."

"Yeah I know and don't let Loreile hear you say this to her. I don't need her to worry all that much with the baby. She has been through just too much." Gibbs said with Emily saying something...

"Believe me Uncle Gibbs, Loreile is a tough cookie and she will be able to handle things. It's all I have to say on the subject. Daddy shall we go I think Uncle Gibbs is tired?"

"I agree. Have a good sleep Jethro and try not give any of the nurses any trouble.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jose Juan Hernandez was pissed again at himself for not having the change to out right kill Special Agent Gibbs. He had called in his second-in-command Riccio for an special assignment. They were back at their casino planning out further with a new trip to go to Paraguay to meet up with the regime troops and build up the army with new weapons and other equipment.

Riccio came in with a envelope filled with papers that his boss had asked for. "I have it boss. However I understand you want me for a special assignment?" He asked with handing him all the receipts from two of the Cashier booths.

"Yeah I do Riccio. I want you to pick out a disguised in order to get inside Bethesda hospital and find out in what condition is Special Agent Gibbs and report back to me. I don't want you to do anything without my permission first. Understand Riccio?"

"Yeah I do boss. I will go now and find out the visiting hours and who exactly is his primary care physician since I have some experience in the medical field. Are you giving me a time limit with checking it out?"

"Nope. Just get it right so I can this termite out of my way." He slammed his fist against the table next to his computer terminal.

"I leave you to your work boss and I will be quick as possible." Riccio walked out of his office the casino passing customers wearing their masks passing him to play some of the sit down slot machines.


	21. Chapter 21

After finishing up his chores at the casino. Riccio moved out to work on his errand with finding out about Special Agent Gibbs at Bethesda hospital. What he will do is whether or not he will be able to visit his cousin with needing to speak with him with getting past the security guard at the front gate.

Driving at this late hour. He would doubt it they will let him visit Gibbs no doubt on the sixth floor. If not he will leave to check out the floor plans he will need to find with a source that might be able to help.

His name his Cello his nickname from when he was involved with robberies over the years with only two convictions. Cello was currently living in Anna Costa for a local gym as a instructor. It's open all night as he's driving on over to the hospital first. He had already called him asking for help and he agreed.

Taking some thirty five minutes to reach the parking lot searching for the perfect spot to park and the main entrance. It was midnight and hopefully the guard will let him up.

Walking inside and moving older to the security guard in his late sixties. "How can I help you sir? Don't you know that visiting hours are over?" He stated...

"I had heard about my cousin Special Agent Gibbs and I only just got back into town. I was wondering on whether I will be able to go upstairs and see him?"

"I am sorry it's why too late. You will have to come back later in the morning or whatever works for you." He had to say with Riccio moving away to say thanks.

"Thanks I will come back another time. I need to get back to my hotel room and try to rest after the long trip." He lied. Afterwards he headed for the gym in Anna Costa to meet up with his friend Cello with the floor plans of the sixth floor and Gibbs.

Inside the Gym busy with the training of the boxers. Cello was training a young boy finishing him up until he sees Riccio walking in with his black leather jacket. "Alright Billy go ahead for the shower and the locker. You're done for the evening."

"Thanks Cello for the training. I look forward to more of it in the near future." He stated with taking the towels with him into the shower room.

Cello moved over to his own locker to opened it up with the enveloped filled with the floor plans. "I have what you need Riccio. It's going to help you a great deal with getting into the ventilation shafts and planning it out."

"Your money is in this envelope. I suggest you put it away back into your locker before going on home." Riccio replied.


	22. Chapter 22

Riccio had taken the plans into his hands to head on home to check out the floor plans of the hospital. It was either this or go in as an employee with his associates to grab Gibbs and place him into a truck without anyone noticing throwing out a garbage bag filled fully.

Walking into his apartment complex with turning on the light fixture of his living room. Removing his jacket and shoes to relax with moving over to the frig to grab a bottle of Budweiser to drink while checking the scans. He placed on his glasses in order to read the small print.

This was going to be interesting with getting inside the shafts starting from the basement. The basement was old and they had the old pulleys to bring up to each level and this includes the sixth floor janitor's room. It was going to pull up wearing janitor's clothing with three men's weight.

However the problem was getting down with Gibbs making sure that his mouth and face is covered to get him out and the back way and the truck without anyone noticing.

Drinking the bottle and with getting up again to take out another. He called Hernandez though he knows that he might be with Elaine his wife in the bedroom. However he will be able to leave a voicemail with calling his two associates that will be able to work with him on the job for a price.

"Jose it's Riccio I have the floor plans of the hospital. It's going to be easy to get up to the sixth floor and grab Gibbs. But we need to do this quickly before his doctor decides to release him. I will be calling the two men I trust to do the job. Just you make sure that you take care of them for when it comes to the payments." He hung up the phone to call Mario and Sanchez at the Casino now no doubt home from work. They both normally don't to sleep once they arrive home from work.

When he called the other two. They answered right away as he told them the details of the pulley inside the shaft with needing pulleys, air masks and other equipment to get the agent out of his room without anyone noticing. He told them listening contently to what was being said with the details.

"We need to do this right away in order to get the agent back to paraguay using one of Hernandez transport cargo planes and let Hernandez take care of him."

Mario sitting in his living room with his roomate Sanchez listening in to the conservation. "What about getting paid for the job?"

"Our boss will be paying you into the special accounts. Plus I will give you some money to start the job. We will meet at my place at nine o'clock in the morning to go over the plans since only one employee works in that particular area. Do you agree to meet me?"

In unison: "We will be there Riccio."


	23. Chapter 23

Early morning both men working for the casino had shown up at Riccio's place in order to go over the details with getting into the hospital without being noticed. Riccio had coffee made when they arrived ready to work with the operation.

Sitting down at the kitchen table to look over the floor plans. Riccio had brought in the air masks and ropes and other items in order to keep Gibbs silent while carrying him up through the dumbwaiter and pulley.

"It's going to be tricky with getting to Gibbs and using a blow dart to knock the agent out and moving him off the hospital bed. I really don't know if this is going to work. But we must try it anyways with Hernandez waiting for us to be successful." Riccio said with sipping his coffee as with the other two.

Mario had found it to be extremely interesting with the plan as with Sanchez. After studying the plans for an hour. They were ready to start with moving all of the equipment to the truck outside the back entrance. Since not too many people are around at the time.

Changing into the black clothing to cover themselves along with the masks and gloves. Driving an hour to arrive at the location of the dumbwaiter of the basement of the hospital. There usual is only one employee working every couple of days taking out the garbage and other elements from inside the hospital.

Meanwhile Special Agent Gibbs had been cleaned up in bed since he was told to stay in bed and rest. Doctor Taft found that the muscle of the shin with his right leg wasn't healing fast enough and didn't like the way it looked.

So he was going to be bored again with no visitors until the evening. Loreile was called by Taft about his health situation and she understood. Even though she needed to stay home as well after being released yesterday with her shoulder.

The three working the dumbwaiter one at a time until they reached the same floor of the shaft for where Gibbs was located. Winded each men with moving up filled with dust and any other elements on their bodies. It was a good thing they were wearing masks and gloves to cut into their hands.

Bringing up Mario the last man and working on opening the main shaft with the plans showing they will be able to crawl only 100 feet reaching his room and getting the darts ready.

Taking their time without making all that much noise. They reach the opening big enough to shoot a dark through the vent. It was Sanchez job to shoot the blow darts having to be an expert with his military training.

Looking in and getting ready. Gibbs was sitting up in bed when he fired the dart to hit into his shoulder and than the second his stomach knocking him out quickly.

"Let's get him now before the nurse comes back to his room. Moving down to the floor for which wasn't all that far. They grabbed Gibbs and placed him over Riccio's shoulder having to be strong with his workouts in the gym.

Moving over to the shaft again with Sanchez moving Gibbs up into the opening and pushing him with all three men breathing hard. Closing up the vent door and making sure it was locked in place. Slowly reaching the dumbwaiter making it easier to get down instead of up.

They tied a rope around Gibbs waist with moving him down slowly with the dumbwaiter strong enough to hold all four of them.

Taking short breaks inside with the masks and gloves helping with the air thin. They had been sure to place a mask over Gibbs face in order to breath.

Finally after 30 minutes and with moving out without any further trouble. Riccio once again lifted Gibbs over his shoulder and with placing the agent into the black truck to head for the airfield with the transport plane ready to leave. While Hernandez will meet them in Somalia, Paraguay and the compound.....


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty minutes later the nurse came back to check on the patient unable to find Gibbs. She called for security and Doctor Taft that Special Agent Gibbs was nowhere to be found. However searching the hospital room security found traces of blood leading to the vent.

This will lead to have NCIS advised of the situation that there was a possible chance that Gibbs might of been abducted. Director Leon Vance at home was woke from a sound sleep when security of the hospital called to inform him of this possible fact. "What? I will get right on it with sending the team to investigate Sergeant Mallory." He stated with his heart racing with the chance that Gibbs was right that Hernandez would try this and why they decided to put a tracking device into Gibbs arm to track him.

This was the best way to track the agent and at the same time to get his location even though they might be flying him overseas to Paraguay.

McGee, Torres and Lt. Brown were called to the hospital to begin taking samples of the blood that was left inside and the vent. With Torres being the smallest of all of them was able to get up inside the vent to check for any type of evidence. Meanwhile Director Leon Vance dressed in a black sweater and black pants walked in asking questions.

"McGee I want you to check your computer and see if you're able to track Gibbs since it's going to be him to switch it on." He ordered with McGee taking out his laptop from his go bag to turn it on and bring up the special software. Taking a moment or so....McGee said that Gibbs has not turned on his transponder in his arm.

"Damn! Maybe they had knocked him out with probably moved him into the vent and came out from another section of the hospital." They were waiting on Nick Torres checking the vent and other areas for which they could of moved Gibbs.

A moment later with Nick filled with dust and other elements. He had found the dumbwaiter and checked to see where it was leading. "They were able to move Gibbs with the using of the dumbwaiter to bring him down to the basement and out the back. Who knows afterwards?" He stated with brushing off the dust from his clothing.

"What's a dumbwaiter?" Lt. James Brown had to asked with the question.

Director Leon Vance had to explain to him what a dumbwaiter was used for mostly.

Otherwise someone mention on whether or not Loriele Gibbs has been notified. "Not yet." Vance mention. I will go see her at this late hour no doubt she is probably sleeping on the couch instead of the bed. Keep working and I will call for an update later."

He walked out with McGee saying that he doesn't envy Vance to talk with Gibbs wife. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gibbs House Alexandria, Virginia

Loreile wasn't able to sleep thinking a great deal about her life here with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She tried to sleep twisting and turning on the couch smelling of her husband's fragrance.

Looking at the time to be 1a.m in the morning she heard someone knocking on the door at this hour. All of a sudden her heart rate shot up thinking of the worst scenario. Slowly getting up from the couch with the baby dropping further each day...

She moves to open the door to see Director Leon Vance with an expression that she knew really well. "Did they get him Leon as expected?" She cried out with moving back inside with Vance following.

"They did Loreile. However Gibbs has yet to turn on the transponder in his arm. Right now I have a team combing his hospital room with finding traces of blood to have Kasie coming in to check it in the lab on whether it's Gibbs blood or someone else." He announced to have Loreile move into his hug emotionally distraught.

"How were they able to remove my husband out of his room Leon?" She needed to asked the question.

"Through a vent and then an old fashioned dumbwaiter. All we need to do is wait it out on whether Gibbs will turn on the transponder." He replied.....


	25. Chapter 25

Four hours later on board the transport flight with a groggy Gibbs since his arms were to the side of him while his ankles were tied with his legs sitting on the floor of the transport plane. His mouth was covered while his eyes weren't and he kept them closed hearing voices in another section.

He was feeling cold and noticed that all of his clothes had been taken off and nowhere to be seen around him. He was able to use his hands quickly to touch the transponder in his arm and active it. Before hearing voices coming towards him.

He had no idea where they heading. But can only guess to be Somalia, Paraguay for where Jose Juan Hernandez along with the rest of his regime. His stomach was upset no doubt from the two darts to knock him out from his hospital bed. He wanted to throw up but couldn't....

The two men came over to him to tell him they were going to play with him before reaching their destination. He knew with his heart in his throat just what kind of games they were talking about. And he wasn't able to do a thing about it....

One man turning him over with placing some type of oils on the crack of his ass. The next thing he felt was pain and the feel of a man's penis pushing inside to fuck the agent with his little game as mention.

Gibbs cried out as the older man in his forties continued with his thrusting hard causing some bleeding of the lining inside and the pain....After he was done with him. The second man did the same with him having to be huge in every way. He tried to fight him with his legs but to no avail....

He wanted to die right there and than when he felt such horrible pain. He screamed out Loreile's name with each and every thrusts. However it wasn't over when they turned him over to began sucking on his engorged penis. Prior to being taken abroad the flight. Gibbs was injected with a drug to engorge his penis along with lasting some six hours with the punishment from the soldiers on board the transport.

It was orders from Hernandez with breaking down the agent and his mental will and other factors.

He had never felt such pain for when it came to his penis exploding down a man's throat. He was so embarrassed that it was happening to him again being sexually abused. Five more times this had happened to him with the bastards walking away to head towards the front to sleep or eat.

Meanwhile Gibbs had passed out in oblivion to the pain and other elements especially his bladder letting loose all over him and around him...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NCIS Naval Yards

Director Leon Vance had Special Agent Timothy McGee to check on whether the transponder had been turned on.

McGee brought up the special software to show the transport flight over the Atlantic heading somewhere near Paraguay. "It's on sir and I have a location on the screen. He's in a transport plane heading over the waters for Paraguay or at least close enough."

"And what about his vitals McGee since the transponder is able to pick up his heartbeat and blood pressure?" Leon was concern for Gibbs health being 69 years old.

"It looks like his life signs are dropping with his blood pressure being 100 over 54 and his heart rate at 55 per minute. I don't know if this is good or bad. Doctor Taft will need to be informed of these vital signs." Tim said with hearing some else....

"What is it McGee?" Leon and Torres came over with concern looks on their expressions.

"The transponder is picking up voices and I am afraid Gibbs is going to be sexually raped again. I don't wish to hear any more of this sir. Why hasn't the DOD or SECNAV agreed to a mission?"

"I am waiting on their decision. And if they don't agree to it. We are still going any way with myself, McGee, Torres, Lt. Brown and some of the Quantico marines." He said with anger in his demeanor when McGee's phone rang with him picking it up.

After a moment..."I will be sure to tell Director Vance." Tim said...

"What is it McGee?" Vance had to asked with his tone...

"Sir that was Melanie your secretary. She said that the DOD had agreed to the operation and to get moving quickly. They have already notified the airport to set up the transport in two hours with the marines to be with us for the trip and two others Doctor Cyril Taft and another specialist from the Bethesda hospital."

"Alright than everyone let's get cracking with packing and I will talk with Agent Donald Benjamin to take over of NCIS until I get back. I will as well have Doctor Anthony Sterling to come along with calling him now since he always wanted to do more with his job...." Vance said harshly with his words and everyone moved out to go home quickly to pack...


	26. Chapter 26

Director Leon Vance had everything covered with NCIS before getting himself ready. He had called his daughter Kayla at school letting her know the situation. Afterwards he had gone home quickly to change into his green fatigues, and other supplies. His rifle and other weapons were sitting in the trunk of his car before heading out.

Timothy McGee had to calm Delilah down with her to take care of the twins. While she can always call the NCIS nanny service to help out. She opted for the service for whenever possible. "How long do you think you're going to be staying in Somalia, Paraguay Tim?" She asked with moving out of the bedroom with the using of her cane instead of the wheelchair.

"It all depends on whether Special Agent Gibbs is still alive. When the transponder was turned on in his arm. It had shown that his life signs were dropping." He said with placing on the green fatigue cap.

"Did something happened Tim to Gibbs that you're not telling me?" She will asked with seeing the pain in his face.

There was a silence for a moment before he answered the question. "Gibbs was sexually assaulted on board the transport flight by Hernandez associates on board." He replied with anger in his overall demeanor.

"I wonder if whether Loreile knows what is going on with Gibbs?"

"She knows that her husband had been taken from the hospital. Otherwise she knows nothing about the assault or the transponder with another secret hidden by Gibbs. Listen I need to go now before the transport leaves without us. I will text you when I know anything concrete on Gibbs." He kisses her before leaving...

As for Nick Torres and Elle Bishop laying down with the baby bothering inside her stomach. She was rather upset that her husband was leaving for Paraguay. She gets up watching him packing the last of his things for the trip.

"Elle I think it would be best you call your mother and brothers and see if anything of them can stay with you?" He was worried to have his wife staying alone.

"I understand George and his wife will be driving to New York to stay with me for a few days. It's been awhile since I have seen them and it will be a distraction to what is going on. I just hope Nick, you and the others will find Gibbs alive." She said for her father figure.

"I know. And everything Hernandez gets a hold of the man. He always manages to tear him down in every way with the sexually assaults against his body and will. I need to go now Elle. I will keep on sending you text messages." He moves over to her to kiss his wife on her moist lips.

Doctor Cyril Taft was at the hospital when he had gotten the message about Gibbs from NCIS. Taft's boss called as well to let him know that he was allowed to go along with another specialist from the hospital. Hie heart was racing at the prospects of finding Gibbs alive. He called his wife Catherine explaining the situation to her and to have his things ready when he gets home.

"Find him Cyril, he's going to be needing you a great deal for your support. I will make sure to have everything ready for you." Catherine said from the living area of their apartment complex.....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the transport plane Special Agent Gibbs was waking once again after suffering the abuse earlier. He had no idea what time or how much longer it was going to be for when they reach their destination.

However a young officer came over to help with giving him some water and wafers to keep up his energy levels. He used a large cup filled or rather laced with a drug called Viagra and another to engorged his penis further. Even though Gibbs had thought it was water and with the wafers filled with other types of drugs as well...

After they were done giving it 30 minutes. Three of the soldiers came over to see the change and Gibbs feeling warm and other symptoms. Gibbs didn't know what was happening to him as his groin was hurting....

One of the soldiers laughing turned him over to spread his anal canal with his own hard cock ready to pounce on him. Gibbs closed his eyes in order to think about Loreile and other things in his mind.

As he thrusts into his anal canal Gibbs screamed out. While another grabbed his engorged penis and began to suck on it hard making him cry out from the assault once again...

There was nothing Gibbs was able to do accept it and bare it for now until his friends are able to rescue him either alive or dead. He wasn't expecting to come out of this alive with losing body parts.....


	27. Chapter 27

It was very difficult for Gibbs to move after the soldiers had gone back to the front of the transport plane. He tried to speak into the transponder trying to give a report hopefully McGee was listening in.

His entire body was in pain and didn't know what hurt worse right now. With his voice dry and raspy he began to talk softly..."McGee I am abroad the transport plane. I don't know how much more I can take this abuse. Doctor Taft is going to have a field day with me....Please tell Loreile that I am very sorry but I don't think that I will be coming back alive.....

Meanwhile on board the transport with NCIS and the marines. They were getting ready to take off from Dulles. As Director Vance was giving last minute instructions. Timothy McGee came over to Vance at the entrance with his laptop and the software picking up Special Agent Gibbs voice ....They were hearing the message he was giving to have the both agents pissed off with their friend being tortured and the message to Loreile.

"So he knew this was going to happening with being taken from the hospital?" Tim said to the director.

"Yeah he knew with setting up the plan a week prior with me over the phone. Even though he was lying to his wife with every word he was saying to her." Vance said with anger.

"But why? This I just don't understand why he would do this to her having been so happy when they married?" Tim shut down the laptop into his backpack until they were up into the air and taking off.

"Gibbs did it to protect his wife from Hernandez and others. He does love Loreile a great deal more so than when he was married to Shannon. He rather lose his own life than to have Loreile killed and let her live her life and find someone that will love her in her later years."

The both of them didn't say anymore once they were abroad the transport and ready to take off......

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Somalia, Paraguay....

Hernandez, Riccio and Maria were waiting at the airfield. The flight with Gibbs was going to be landing in a few moments with everything ready to carry Special Agent Gibbs into the new compound set up for his regime and weapons.

They watched the transport plane come into sight landing on the runway at the far end. The pilot was given orders to move up further in order to meet with the leader. It was a long flight for everyone on board.

They had knocked out Gibbs with a shot in order to carry him into the truck and the compound. Afterwards it was Hernandez and his orders to string up Gibbs like a piece of meat. He was finally going to get his revenge after all.

Jose Juan Hernandez was smoking his usual Cuban cigar with Maria waiting to see Gibbs once again. Hernandez had given her a number of orders as with his soldiers to be taking care of his prey.

The hatchway opened with four soldiers carrying the stretcher with Gibbs outcold being carry with no clothes on and being moved over to the black truck for the trip. While inside the truck on their way with Hernandez heading back in his own jeep with Riccio driving and Maria in the back of them.

Meanwhile one of the soldiers gave a needle into Gibbs arm to slowly wake him with being tied up. He was slowly waking when this particular began his work with taking hold of Gibbs penis and injecting him with a injection of chemicals to engorged his penis to the delight of Hernandez and his men taking turns in the camp.

Gibbs cried out as the injection was burning into his penis and with the injection working right away....It was at this point with orders from their boss to start taking advantage of him....

He closed his eyes trying to block out the images of being sexually abused...


	28. Chapter 28

Maria knew that Hernandez was an animal for when it came to Gibbs and the abused. She couldn't do a thing with helping Special Agent Gibbs. When they had brought him into the camp. Right away Hernandez had ordered his soldiers to string up Gibbs with his wrists and ankles tied with no blindfold. He wanted the agent to see everything was going to happen to him.

"Everyone line up from behind and front to take your turns." He said in Spanish to the soldiers removing their pants for their prey.

Maria watched from the jeep with Hernandez smiling at the sight. Each man took their turns with fucking him in his anal canal and causing to bleed and the pain. As Gibbs began to cried out on both fronts. His engorged Penis was very painful needing release. And the very first man didn't waste any time to have his come quickly crying out.

He wasn't able to move an inch with the ropes of his wrists cutting into them to bleed as with his ankles. And with each and time he comes sapps his energy levels of his body along with the lost of blood. Gibbs was semi awake when he heard Hernandez telling his men to begin beating him both front and back until Hernandez tells them to stop.

The first crack of the whip caused a great deal of pain even though Gibbs was biting his lip from crying out. However a few more he cried out when a few of the hittings managed to hit the nerve center of his engorged penis. He didn't know how much more he was able to take until the rescue team gets here.

He had closed his eyes with each and every crack of the whips causing the welts and blood seeping down his body. Hernandez told his men to stop to bring him down and bring him into the cell along with the slave women.

Carrying his body by four soldiers. They managed to bring him inside and once again tied him up with his wrists to the bedpost as with his ankles. This time there was a blindfold. Gibbs continued to stay controlled as much as possible.

Moments later a doctor came in with another injection to the bottom part of his groin making it burn through the veins. Gibbs screamed as it was too much to bare with him trying to raise his hips up into the air and his penis blown up further like a balloon.

Hernandez came in with the doctor telling him it was done and now ready....All six of the slave women waited for Maria to arrive. She will be able to sit on down to his engorged penis stretching herself while moving her hips up and down and bending over to have Gibbs to take hold of her hardened nipple into his mouth.

He had no choice in the matter. She was closed with feeling his orgasm happened deep inside of her as he cried out from the enormous orgasm spilling. This will continue on with the next six as well as Hernandez watched with a smirk on his face.

If this plan works and in nine months depending on whether the sperms was able to impregnate the women and the money to be made on the black market. Gibbs had passed out with Hernandez using the smelling salts to wake him.

"Take him back out again and beat the hell out of him with twenty lashes on both sides. Understand Riccio? Now I am going to take my wife Maria into our quarters."

She really didn't wish to be touched by the animal. But again she had no choice right now.

Moving Gibbs again and outcold once more. Riccio and his men carried him out once again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were three hours out from landing in Somalia, Paraguay. Director Vance and the rest of the team were worried that they were going to find Gibbs dead.

Timothy McGee had turned on the voice recorder from the transponder.

He and Vance were listening to Gibbs talk about his wife and his love. And then the recorder heard Hernandez telling his soldiers now in the compound to rape the man many times over along with the crack of the whips. "Sir I don't know how anyone can survive that kind of treatment?"

"I don't know either Tim. It's so frustrating that we can't get there fast enough and try to get to Gibbs and his torture." Vance said with Torres listening wanting to hit something to take out someone with his anger..."Torres take it easy, we will be there soon enough."

"If what we were hearing on the recorder. I have a feeling Hernandez wants him dead quickly with all of those whippings and attacks?" Torres said with stretching his sore muscles with sitting for so long......


	29. Chapter 29

Special Agent Gibbs wanted to die right now with the pain and bleeding throughout his entire body. He was hanging inside the cell with everyone had left for a few moments. He tried to break the ropes even though he was doing more damage to his wrists.

He heard voices again with it being Hernandez and his soldiers. They were carrying larger whips and some type of devices in their hands. No doubt used for torturing?

Gibbs tried to stay focus with thinking of his wife Loreile. However when the first blow hit on his back and than the front. He tried breathing to control. But the pain was just too much for him. When the next blows hit his penis and below to cause massive pain as he cried out....

This continued on for another five minutes. Until Hernandez told his men to place him on the table to use the water torture. Tying him down once again to the table. Riccio had the bucket of water while his boss had the plastic bag to be placed over his head. "Let's do this and see how much he can take?" Hernandez had to say with a smirk on his face.

Gibbs cried out as his entire body was raise especially in his groin area. After a moment trying to catch his breath with the water in his eyes and mouth coughing. "Again!" He ordered as Gibbs tried to fight them off without success. 

After a moment Hernandez was bored with this and took off the plastic bag. He ordered his soldiers to place the electrical device on his engorged penis to sap the charge through his organ. Making sure that it was attached to his penis and placing the wires into the control panel of the device. Riccio told Hernandez that he was ready...

"Do it now?" Hernandez cried out.

All of a sudden Gibbs was raised off the table with the electrical charges running through his penis as he screams out before passing out. Hernandez had his second in command to turn it on again for a few seconds. Afterwards the device it taken off with smelling salts placed under Gibbs nose with his slowing coming around.

He wasn't able to feel anything anymore as his entire groin hurt like hell and probably burned. Hernandez had his soldiers to take turns with going down on Gibbs to once again torture him as he screams out.....

**************************************************************************************

Meanwhile on board the transport flight. Doctor Cyril Taft watching the laptop with the transponder noticed that Special Agent Gibbs vitals hae been dropping. He called Director Leon Vance over to let him know the bad news.

"What's wrong?" He had to asked with a serious tone in his demeanor.

"He's dying Leon and we are one hour out to landing in Somalia, Paraguay." Doctor Cyril Taft had to say.

"I just to god he's going to be able to hang on until we get to him?" Vance said with anger as he hits the side of the transport plane.

"Or we will find him dead and Loreile without a husband and the father to their son Shane." Cyril makes mention with continuing to watch his vitals......


	30. Chapter 30

Nick Torres couldn't believe it that it was happening again with seeing Special Agent Gibbs in this condition. He was crying with needing to get his boss down from the poles with Doctor Taft and the two specialists needing to get to work quick with blood transfusions, all kinds of fluids into his veins and most of all to stop the bleeding in his stomach and see if they will be able to save the penis with the circulation and blood flow.

Director Leon Vance just couldn't believed it with the sight of his long time agent and friend. They needed to bring him inside the cell areas to set up a makeshift operating room with getting the marines to help. While a sterile condition was made with trying to save Gibbs life.

This was the second time that Gibbs was placed in this condition and Doctor Cyril Taft didn't believe that his life will be saved....

Lt. Brown with the seals in the jungle were able to find a building found with million of dollars worth of weapons, drugs and other elements for the regime. However this is not going to be the case now with stopping the terrorist leader and his soldiers.

Lt. Brown ordered the seals and some of the marines to have trucks brought in from the marine base some twenty miles from their location to have it brought and removed for destruction. He called Vance to let him know of this location when Vance answered in a tone that Brown had a feeling it wasn't good news.

"How is Agent Gibbs Director Vance?" He asked with asking the question and wiping away the sweat from his forehead.

"Dying Lt. Brown. I don't wish to go into detail right now. Tell me did you find the weapons?"

"We did director. We are going to be waiting for the additional trucks from the marine base to have these weapons destroyed as with the drugs."

"Please keep me updated. It looks like we will be staying here a few days until Gibbs is able to be moved to another location. He hangs up the phone to see if he can find out about Gibbs condition.


	31. Chapter 31

Hernandez watched as they brought down the special agent into his office to continue on with his torture. He wasn't ready to kill the agent just yet. Pulling out a cuban cigar from the silver container. His soldiers once again strung him up with his wrists and ankles tied.

Using the smelling salts on his prey to wake him. He was slowly coming around with Hernandez lifting his head to see if he was awake...."It's about fucking time you're awake. I want to make you feel further pain Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He placed another one of the fancy devices around his neck and he's already engorged, burned penis. It was a special constrictor tightening around his neck and his shaft. Using the control box with opening it from the desk and setting the buttons. He was now ready to watch the agent squirm further. Hernandez as alone currently and didn't want anyone else inside his office.

He pressed the button as Gibbs was choking as with his penis being squeezed as if it was being cut off as with his neck. Turning it off for a moment he waited for his prey to catch his breath. He does it again as Gibbs screams out as the intensity was higher. He passes out....

He takes the device off to have the soldiers take him out again into the courtyard for the final time... He was going to wait for a few moments knowing that NCIS was going to be landing in a few moments...His final revenge will happened when he's ready...

He told his soldiers to continue beating him until he comes out of his office. He had pulled out his long edge knife placing it on the table for now. Meanwhile Riccio was using his long whip hitting Gibbs in the front and his already swollen, engorged, slightly burned penis. Gibbs screamed out as the smelling salts was used again...

The transport plane landed with transport provided for the team, marines and seals. It was going to take twenty minutes to reach the compound with the heat and humidity. 

Torres looked over at McGee in the truck watching Gibbs vitals. "Any better Tim?" He asked with concern as with Vance and Lt. Brown.

They were going through the brush, trees and the large among of insects flying around to drive Torres just crazy. Tim answered Torres question when they had hit a bump in the road. "No. Matter in fact his vitals are dropping further...." He replied with anger with his persona.

Scouts seeing the convoy reaching the perimeter and getting close to the compound. This particular scout called Hernandez to let him know they had arrived. Hernandez, Riccio and with his orders to have his soldiers to kill Maria. Hernandez and Riccio weren't expecting to survive the attack once he finishes off on Gibbs....

Walking outside to the courtyard with his knife in his hand heading for his prey for the final time....

He brought down Gibbs slightly from the poles in order to reach him. He was able to hear gunfire...Using the smelling salts once more in order for Gibbs to feel the following....

"This is the end of your life agent Gibbs." He said as Gibbs watched in horror as Hernandez stabbed the knife into his stomach to hear it cutting the flesh as he screams. Afterwards waiting a moment with the blood on the knife and seeping out. He then grabs the bottom of his penis to slice it halfway as he cries out further before finally passing out for his last moment of life....

Hernandez and Riccio gave the order to have Maria shot in her quarters before the two began to run away with Vance and Torres seeing the two to fire in rapid firing to kill them both in their heads and back.

Afterwards Vance and Torres ran over to where Gibbs was hanging like a piece of meat. Torres throws up at what he sees for the very second time....

Doctor Taft and the other specialists came over with the stretcher. While the marines and seals were searching for the other slaves and locating of the weapons and drugs.

"OMG!" Cyril Taft said with horror in his face started to issue orders....


	32. Chapter 32

Setting up the IV'S and other fluids into Gibbs veins. But the main concern was stopping the bleeding in his stomach and his groin. Emergency surgery had to be done from inside Hernandez office with the marines setting it up to be as sterile as possible.

Doctor Taft and the two specialists were frantically with trying to keep Gibbs from going into shock with all of his vitals dropping further. Doing surgery on his stomach to repair the damage and his penis was going to be a chore with making sure later that the blood flow and circulation continue through the entire muscle. Doctor Silverton a specialist in this type of surgery. He was able to inject a special steroid and the cell regeneration once again. Since the success rate was extremely high.

Taking several hours to work on Gibbs in the sterile area. Three of the marines with medical training was able to help out with handling sterile equipment to them with their orders. Gibbs was ashton with his blood count needing to rise before they will be able to move him to the Marine base some twenty miles away. In order to do further surgeries on their patient.

And in the meantime Director Leon Vance and his team were going through the paperwork that Hernandez had in his office on the invoices with the shipments of weapons and drugs arriving in a few days.

Nick Torres outside with the files was able to find them with the recent invoices. Director Leon Vance was concerned for his agent seeing that he had been awfully quiet. "Nick did you find anything at all?" He asked with his forehead covered in sweat.

"It's all here director. There is going to be a rather large shipment of weapons coming into the airfield in a few days." He will make mention to the director.

"Thanks. By the way Nick are you alright?" Vance finally asked him with the question.

"Are you serious sir? After seeing Gibbs in that condition. I think that I will need to take a vacation. I just hope to god he survives after what Hernandez did to that man?" He pointed to the quarters for where the doctors were working on trying to save Gibbs life. "Has anyone bothered to call his wife Loreile about what has happened to him?"

"Not yet Torres. However I will when I get the chance." Vance was angry since nothing had been heard about what was going on with Gibbs.

Nick went back to his work in silence. While Vance decided to make that long distance call to Mrs. Loreile Gibbs.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Loreile was sitting out back of the house working on her computer writing. Her mind was not on writing but rather her husband in Paraguay. Shane was inside upstairs in the nursing with Madeline being watched.

She had her cell-phone sitting on the table next to her on high in case anyone will call her. A moment later she jumped with the ring tone going off. Her heart rate quicken when she saw it was Leon calling ..... She picked up the phone to answer it. "Leon tell me he's dead?" She said with her cryptic tone of voice.

"Just about Loreile. Doctor Taft and the specialists are working hard to keep him alive. It's been hours since they found him and began working on him in Hernandez office."

"What about Hernandez and his regime?" She needed to asked without wanting to know the full truth about her husband's condition.

"He's dead as with Riccio and Maria. Otherwise most of the soldiers have been arrested and placed into custody being moved to the Marine base 20 miles away. I will call you again Loreile when I get a chance with an update on his condition."

"Tell me next time on what exactly happen to Jethro and what Hernandez had done to him?" She stated with anger over the phone.

"I will Loreile. Please take care and give a kiss for me towards Shane." He hung up the phone to get back to his work.


	33. Chapter 33

It wasn't until two days later they were able to transport Agent Gibbs to the marine base some twenty miles away with an Apache helicopter to land in the middle of the courtyard to carry Gibbs and his medical team. While Vance, Torres,McGee and Lt. Brown will be taking the trucks along the road that has now dried out from the recent rains.

Once they had Special Agent Gibbs strapped in on the stretcher and the doctors to keep an eye out on him during the short flight. When they do arrive at the base. Doctor Cyril Taft is going to have further help with other specialists to help restore the circulation and blood flow into his groin.

His blood pressure, heart rate and blood count began to creep up slightly making it easier to operate on him again.

Doctor Taft had explained the procedure to the others in the operating room once they had arrived. It was going to be another long session in the operating room. As they began the different procedures on Special Agent Gibbs. Doctor Cyril Taft was more worried now in regard to infection with the knife wound since it was not sterile at the time Hernandez had used it on the aged agent.

More antibiotics were being pumped into his body, shots and three more units of AB Positive blood hanging on the pole into his right arm vein.

Director Leon Vance and his team had arrived into the marine base with General Alex Wilson had given them quarters to rest along with food and other essentials. Director Vance needed to call Loreile once again to give her an update in spite the fact it was four o'clock in the morning. But to his surprise she was awake at the time of the call. Since she had kept her phone next to the bed on loud in the bedroom and with Shane and the nanny next door.

She goes to answer the phone half asleep in bed seeing it was Leon calling from Somalia, Paraguay. "Leon is everything alright?" She needed to ask her friend from way back.

"Gibbs had been transferred to the Marine base on an Apache helicopter with his vitals slightly better. He's currently in surgery again with other specialists Loreile. He's going to have a great shot at surviving with all of the help he's getting as with Doctor Cyril Taft."

"Thank god. Loreile when I get the chance I am going to be using my email later after some sleep to send you a full report on your husband's condition." He stated with a slight yawn.

"Very well Leon go and get some rest and the team. Hopefully soon the doctors will be able to finish their work on my husband." She pressed the end button with placing the cell phone back into place feeling slightly better both emotionally and mentally.


	34. Chapter 34

Finishing what they could with their patient. It was now up to mother nature and Gibbs immunity system to heal thyself. Doctor Cyril Taft was exhausted as with the rest of the doctors. They will know in a day on whether Leroy Jethro Gibbs will be strong enough to transfer back to the United States.

Meanwhile he had the marine base nurses to keep a around the clock vigil with his patient and friend. Taft went to speak with Director Leon Vance in his quarters about Gibbs condition. Knocking on his door at nine o'clock at night.

"Come in please." Vance needed to say with working on his full report to Loreile back in the states.

Doctor Cyril Taft had taken off his glasses to rub his burning, tired red eyes. "His condition has been upgraded to critical but guarded for the most part. It's up to Gibbs now to heal the best as possible along with the cell regeneration to take effect."

"Thanks doc. When do you think he will be able to be transferred back to Bethesda, hospital?" He needed to asked with his work piling up in spite the fact the assistant director had been busy with meetings.

"We will know tomorrow Director. Otherwise there is nothing else to do but wait it out now. I will be going to my quarters to get some sleep with the nurses to call me when there is a change in his condition. Have you spoken with Loreile?" He asked tirely....

"I spoke with her before. However I had started writing an email with the update. Thanks doc. Go get some sleep with saving Gibbs once more."

As he watches Taft leave his quarters. He began to write the email letter to Gibbs wife.

Dear Loreile

It's 9.10 p.m. here at night and Taft just gave me an update on Gibbs now in critical but guarded condition. This is the time to tell you what exactly happened to Gibbs and it's not pretty....

When Nick Torres had arrived at the scene. Hernandez had used his knife to cut into Gibbs stomach. However just prior to the rest of us arriving. Jose Juan Hernandez had sliced off your husband's penis partially to have Gibbs hanging down like a piece of gutted meat.

Torres had thrown up at the sight calling out to us with helping Gibbs down from the two poles bleeding. I have never seen anything like it before.

I just hope to god that Gibbs is able to recover fully. The specialists were able to sew back on his penis with a cell regeneration program and other elements to restore the blood flow and circulation.

I must say I am glad that Hernandez is finally dead as with his flunky Riccio. I shot him myself as with Nick taking them both down. They don't deserve any other treatment but to have their bodies burnt to a crisp.

Loreile I am tire now and I need to try and sleep after the past long days. Take care of yourself and I will let you know on whether Gibbs is strong enough to travel sometime tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Leon 

Pressing the send button. He didn't know how long it was going to take for Loreile to receive the email letter.....


	35. Chapter 35

Loreile was sitting up in bed after checking on her son Shane with the nanny. She was tired and she had mention to Madeline that she as going to try to sleep again. However she was using the laptop checking the Internet when an email had arrived with her software alerting her.

She was nervous all of a sudden with her heart rate skipping a beat. She brought of the Email telling her that the message was from Leon Vance. She began to read the email to have her crying with reading the update on her husband and what Hernandez had done to him.

This was the last straw for her now. She wasn't going to be able to cope. Now that her husband was on the verge of dying along with a body part having to be cut partially. She knew this was going to mess up her husband's mind once he knows what is going on down below.

When she had finished reading the message with saving it for now. She was going to try and sleep a little. However she was going to need to speak with Doctor Grace about her feelings. However right now it wasn't possible to do so.

She fell asleep into a rem cycle in regard to this very subject.....

She wasn't sure what she was going to do with her husband upstairs in bed having been released from the hospital after six weeks and rehab. His mental state was still a question for when it came to his sexuality. Though the doctors have stated that everything should be working again with the circulation and blood flow into the groin.

He was going to want and try to see on whether he will be able to get it up with his wife. But knowing his wife's altitude. He wasn't sure that she will want to after all of this time and the destruction of their lives now.

She walked upstairs to check on Shane first happy that his father was home finally. But was she happy? She haven't been since he left for Paraguay and the news from Vance in regard to his condition.

Afterwards she walked into the bedroom finding him sitting on the edge of the bed still fully clothed. "What's wrong Jethro?" She will say with concern in her tone of voice and in general her demeanor.

"I am scared Loreile. This is going to be the first time in bed with you and I don't know if I am ready to even try?" He stated with his insecurities at work.

"Why should you, Jethro? You're going to be needing time to adjust with coming home and I do completely understand having been extremely upset over this matter. Why don't we just try to sleep like Shane is right now. Resting in bed is the best medicine for anyone." She will reply to her husband changing into his sweatpants. As she watched him with the added scars on his body and other marks that is finally fading away.

He was being self conscience when he had taken off his pants to show his penis as he places on the sweat pants with some trouble. Loreile had offer to help. However he wanted to do it himself with pulling up his sweats.

Once he was able to get off the edge of the bed. He headed for the bathroom to wash his face, comb his silver hair and brush his teeth.

He came back into the bedroom with Loreile wearing her red nightgown with her black curly hair down after brushing it quickly. She had laid down with the blankets over her as Gibbs turned off the lights to get on his side of the bed. He didn't bother to kiss his wife since he was still reeling from his injuries. And Doctor Talf along with Doctor Grace had mention to him that it was going to take time to recover.

Still Loreile hasn't mention about Hernandez being still alive...As she fell asleep and waking from her dream to scare the hell out of her with her husband losing his will to even try to have sex with her....


	36. Chapter 36

"Do you really think Loreile that Doctor Cyril Taft my friend is going to let him loose knowing that he's going to go after Hernandez again?" Doctor Grace replied with slight anger.

"Not if Taft is told the truth of Gibbs once he's released from the hospital. But then again he might not once I put my foot down and the nail in his coffin with telling him that I want a divorce and he's not going to have any rights to Shane or this second child."

"Jesus! What has happened to you, Loreile?" She asked with making a note onto the yellow pad once again.

"Gibbs and his obsession with Hernandez and not caring enough or love for me and Shane." Loreile will reply with the response to have Doctor Grace pissed off.

"Bullshit Loreile. You know damn well with Leroy Jethro Gibbs loves you a great deal. Why don't you asked him in his room. And see what he says. If he says anything else? Then I suggest that you leave for good and don't look back like what Sloane had done with moving to New York with her daughter Faith."

"I will Doctor Grace. I will go see him after I am done here. Do you have any other questions on your mind?"

"Yes, I do since you're going to see Gibbs. I suggest that you get it over with mentioning that Jose Juan Hernandez is still alive and go from there with his answers Loreile."

"It can't hurt any further other then his own life and this time he's not going to get the support needed like the last few times to Paraguay. When he had gone to Paraguay the first time with McGee, he didn't have anyone to worry about accept his team. Otherwise things did not really change all that much later..."

"Good luck with your endeavor. If you need to talk further with me. Then I will be waiting to hear from you." Doctor Grace responded with the suggestion.

Loreile had gotten up to shake her hand before leaving her office to head upstairs to ICU and her husband. This was the one thing she didn't want to do. But she had no choice but to get it out of the way so that she can start her new life.

As for Special Agent Gibbs he was sitting up with his physical therapist with getting him started with some exercises with his legs, stomach and neck. Though they had to be careful with the groin area for now. P.T. Jenson age 42 needed Gibbs to push himself a little with the exercises.

Though the important thing was his walking with using of the walker. He didn't get far before he stumbled and back to be bed. Jenson decided that was enough for now with another session for later...

When he was leaving. Gibbs had a visitor with his wife Loreile and the expression in her eyes. He had gotten back into bed with help from Jenson getting his settled without hurting the agent further. After mentioning that he was going to have another session later.

Taking a drink of water from the pitcher and overdoing it a little with the exercises. He asked Loriele on how she was doing.

She moves the chair over to her to speak with him. "I have a few things to say to you, Jethro and I want you to be honest with me with the answers?"

"Why do serious Loreile with the question?" He sat up with trying to get into a comfortable position. He's only been out of his coma for a few days and now they are at this point..


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning Loreile had called Doctor Grace asking on whether she was able to see her right away. Doctor Grace was able to hear her tone of voice. She asked her secretary to cancelled two of her appointments in order to speak with Loreile.

"Come right away Loreile. I will be able to talk with you. See you soon." She stated with needing to call her husband David at home before leaving for his meeting at the Pentagon.

He picked up the phone in the living room just about ready to leave placing on his black coat. "What's going on Grace?"

"Loreile is coming to see me now. Her tone of voice wasn't good at all. Are you leaving for your meeting?" She needed to ask.

"You just caught me Grace before I walked out the door. Why?" He had to asked with concern in her demeanor.

"I am going to cancel the rest of the day appointments once I talk with Loreile. When do you think that you're going to be home?"

"Maybe 1 or 2 o'clock in the afternoon. How about we meet at Gibbs diner and have something to eat together?" He will say with taking out his car keys to leave.

"I will be there David. Later. Love you." She said with hanging up the phone.

It was twenty minutes later with Loreile instructing the nanny to take care of Shane before coming to Bethesda hospital.

Loreile knocked on the door after speaking to the secretary that she was here to speak with Doctor Grace. Loreile walked in wearing a black pair of cotton pants and black sequin blouse.

"Please sit Loreile with taking a bottle of water and relax. How can I help you today?" She had to asked with seeing her haunted expression.

"I am really worried about Jethro and his health. It's mostly his mental state for when it comes to the death of Hernandez."

"He's dead Loreile. So what is the problem than?" Doctor Grace needed to say to her.

"No he's not Doctor Grace. I was told by Director Vance with the Intel having to found out that he and his second-in-command is still alive having used his body doubles at the time Gibbs was slashed by his knife. They had found a tunnel behind Hernandez office that was dug out by the soldiers."

"Jesus! Does Gibbs know this at all Loreile?" She asked with making a note onto her yellow pad.

"That's the problem he doesn't know and I am not going to tell him with the way he's needs to heal both physically and mentally."

"Why don't tell him the truth?" Doctor Grace responded with the question.

"Because he's going to go after him after and this time he's going to die for sure. And I won't be around this time with his support. I have already told him a few times about me leaving and with taking Shane."

"Don't you think it's crude to be doing this to him after all you married him through thick and thin?" She quipped....

"I will be damn that I will support him again after coming back those two times from Paraguay badly hurt?" Loreile needed to say. "I need to take care of myself now before I wind up getting sick and unable to take care of Shane and the unborn child."

"Does Gibbs knows about the new child in his life?"

"Yeah he does Doctor. And right now he's in the hospital trying to recover and he has his mind set on Hernandez and his regime once he finds out the truth from another source. I won't say a word and I promised someone that I won't."


	38. Chapter 38

"Are you going to visit him after this session?" Doctor Grace responded with a tone that she didn't like at all.

"Yes, I am going to go see him Doc. However I have no idea what I am going to be saying to him at this point." She cried out with shifting in her seat.

"Tell him the truth Loreile and I mean the truth. It's no sense to drag it out. It might hurt Gibbs further. However he will know where he stands while he's recovering."

"Are you serious? I can't do that Doctor with hurting him further with his health. I know Jethro to the point for where he will want to move out of his hospital bed to fight me and everything else in his way. He doesn't have nothing to live for at this time with his manhood in questioned." She makes mention with a loud respond.

"Let him. It will give him something to prove to himself and many other factors. As part of the treatment to heal thyself." She said to Loreile with making another one of those notes.

"But this can get dangerous Doctor Grace if I do this like telling him that I don't love him, leave and tell him that I will divorce and tell him that Shane is not his. Which is a lie as with this second child."

"Do it Loreile. I will talk with Doctor Taft and let him know the decision we decided with helping Gibbs to live and get him to move. Now I suggest you get out of here and talk with him now."

"I am going Doc." She moves up from her chair to head out while she picks up the phone to speak with Taft.

Sometime later ....

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been washed up by the morning nurse along with getting settled in again in his bed. Gibbs was liking the idea of being washed. While he waited for his liquid diet with his health issues currently.

The nurse being careful. She had to change the bandages on his groin with him not feeling anything with the pain medication...

The young nurse wasn't embarrassed with the idea of changing the bandages. But she was able to tell that he was in fact with her..."Am I hurting you, Mr. Gibbs?" She needed to asked with putting on the solution and other essentials to keep it dry and covered with the bandages.

"No. I can't feel anything anyway with the heavy dosage of pain medication. I know one thing for sure I am starting to get sleepy."

"It's to be expected sir. You're all set as I will leave you to rest." She said with hearing a knock on the door. Loreile walked in with a gift in her hand brought from downstairs after speaking with Doctor Grace.

She walked out to head for another patient only next door with diabetes bad that had the patient's leg having been cut.

"You're here early Loreile. Did someone kick you out of the house this early?" He said with a tone that she didn't like with his depression.

"Nope! I had a session with Doctor Grace. I needed to get something off my chest and with feeling slightly better about it." She went to grab a chair in order to begin her fight with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What about Loreile or were you talking about me and my mental state no doubt?" He will say to hit it right on the nose.

"Correct Jethro. I am going to be telling you something that you're not going to like at all and I don't think it's wise to interrupt me until I am done."

"Fine." Meanwhile he opened up the Get well teddy bear carrying a fishing pole in his hands that did some what cheered him up with a smile.

However Loreile started as to why she needed to speak with Doctor Grace. "Listen Jethro I am tired of always fighting with you about Hernandez and Paraguay. I have decided to leave and stay with my sister Elizabeth before deciding on talking to a lawyer about a divorce and with you only having visiting rights twice a month to see Shane."

"You can't do that Loreile. I had thought that you loved me with your support?" He cried out with his heart rate rising slightly as with his blood pressure.

"I can only support someone so far Gibbs and you pushed it to the limits. Going to Paraguay and getting captured with the torture and to have your sex organ sliced and dice has me reeling and why I am making this decision. There is nothing that you can do accept the facts that you're going to be alone again in the divorce department." She announced with getting up from her chair to be leaving.

"I just can't believe you, Loreile. Then leave I never want to ever see you again." He screamed out with laying back down on his bed with tears.

This was the hardest thing she had to do beside leaving him for those two months as part of the plan.


	39. Chapter 39

She had called Madeline to let her know they were moving out of the house. Once she talked with her sister to head back to the downstairs basement from the last time's separation. She pulled out her cell phone once again to speak with her sister Elizabeth. While her husband David was working early at the pentagon on the Naval contracts.

Elizabeth was sitting out back into the backyard of their house cutting the bushes. She needed to be careful not to over do it with being six months pregnant herself after a number of years. Her phone was in her coat going off like a Christmas tree. "Loreile what's happening little sister?"

"Please don't call me little sister. I need a big favor and I will explain everything when I arrive. There is another threat against Jethro, myself and Shane and NCIS, DOD and SECNAV is starting up another one of those plans called Operation Rumble to have me leave Jethro and come stay with you in the basement. I have plenty of funds to help pay the rent, gas/electric along with food and the cable."

"Does your husband having to be in the hospital after arriving back from Paraguay?" Elizabeth had gotten up to sit on the chair in the garden.

"Yes, he knows I have left him. But doesn't know about the threat again nor he will find out until it's time to end it. Even though it really might end the marriage altogether Elizabeth." She cried out over the phone.

"I hope not. How long before you get here with the essentials? I will need to call David at the Pentagon and let him know what is going on?"

"A couple of hours Elizabeth. How long will it take to have the lights and other essentials turned on?" She needed to asked with the question.

"Already on Loreile. My husband is going to hate being kicked out of his gaming room. Otherwise you're welcomed and willing to help out with the bills. I am truly really sorry about you and Gibbs. Unlike the last time you were able to clear up everything between yourself and Jethro?"

"Yeah I know. But this time more lives are at stake with myself, Shane and even Jethro with his health still bad. Though the doctors are optimistic that he will recover fully from his injuries. Listen we will talk further when I bring the essentials over and including the nanny aka DOD/SECNAV protection detail. See you in a few hours. " She hangs up the phone to speak with Madeline to get started with the packing....

Some time later with the blue chevrolet vehicle packed up and ready to go. She had spoken with Phineas and his adopted parents about leaving and that she was going to stay in contact with them especially Phineas since he's very tight with her husband.

She really felt bad for doing this again with leaving. It had seem that ever since she had gotten married to Jethro.That her life has been nothing but running away from the enemy. Madeline was in the back with Shane watching out for the both of them. Even though they don't expect any trouble with a tail to her sister's house.

Looking through the windshield mirror for the final time. It was now time to be taking off with her sister waiting....

It wasn't going to take long to get there at there house on the outskirts of Alexandria, Virginia. When she parked on the curve. Elizabeth was waiting as with David arriving from the Pentagon dropping everything for this one occasion.

Most of the heavy items with help from NCIS members had brought over her furniture that was hers for the most part. The cradle and the babies clothes were in the trunk as with Loreile's and Madeline's things. Though she will be leaving in a few days to go home, while another agent from the DOD will be taking over.

Sometime later inside of the house. Loreile was having a cup of herbal tea with her sister discussing the plan again with her. 

"Don't you think you're taking a gamble with going through this without Gibbs knowledge?" Elizabeth needed to say with the question.

"Look. It's better this way in order for his own protection. And besides Jethro is going to be thinking too much about his own health or whether or not he's able to get out of the hospital." Loreile makes mention....

"How could he with his general's condition not all this good Loreile? He can't even stand up no doubt with the constant pain of his groin and his stomach?" Elizabeth sipped her tea when David came in to say that he was going to order Chinese food for everyone tonight.

"Wonderful idea David? When will they be arriving with the order?" His wife of 20 plus years had to say....

"30 minutes at best with the order. Loreile are you alright tonight?" David came over to place a supportive hand onto her shoulder....

"I will be fine David. I just hope to god that NCIS and the other agencies will be able to find Hernandez. Vance and myself along with Taft promised not to say a word to Jethro about the operation with the search." Loreile said calmly.


	40. Chapter 40

Special agent Gibbs wasn't up to his exercises the next morning telling the therapist this fact. However she didn't wish to hear his excuses. So she had help with the tech to get him out of the bed while he was arguing with them.

"I am sorry Special Agent Gibbs there is no way in hell you're going to miss your exercises today of all days. We need to get you moving out of here no matter how much it's going to hurt. I know this is not easy for you. But you need to move your muscles and other parts the body." P.T. Angela Tompkins had to say....

Gibbs decided to move himself to the edge of the bed to began his exercises with the walking first. Meanwhile the tech will be behind him with the walker in case he falters. This lasted a few minutes with taking the steps with his legs even though his right knee was swollen...

He was grimacing the entire way of his walk with the muscles throbbing with the right leg and ankle. Afterwards he turned around to head back to his bed to do leg exercises in the bed as with his arms for the most part.

"Alright Agent Gibbs try to relax with the exercises with lifting your legs. There is going to be some numbness and muscles weakness. But it's going to take some time for those muscles to be back to normal."

"Whatever you say." Gibbs needed to say with his altitude....

"It looks like you're going to be another session with Dr. Grace or else this is going to be a total waste of time." She said with anger in her demeanor.

"Go ahead and call her I have a number of things that needs to be said after the last session with the woman." He took in a deep breath into his lungs before beginning the leg exercises. He was happy in a way that pain medication that was given was beginning to kick in.

After doing the exercises with his legs and arms. He was sweating from the exertion of pushing himself. While looking at his wrists and ankles covered with the bandages from being hung upside down in the courtyard. He was lucky that there wasn't any further damage to his wrists with shutting down the transponder.

"I will end this now Agent Gibbs since we did what was needed today until later this evening. Meanwhile I will speak with Doctor Grace for a possible session some time today. Now if you will excuse us I am needed elsewhere for now." She stated with packing up her equipment.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was exactly 3 0 ' clock in the afternoon with Doctor Grace carrying her briefcase with yet another session with Special Agent Gibbs down the hall. She wasn't looking forward to it with the last session ending in an argument.

Walking past the nurses station of ICU. She let them know that she was here to see Gibbs. The supervisor nurse age 56 working on this floor for the past ten years. She said the following..."Good Luck!" She had a slight smirk on her expression.

"Thanks a lot.' Doctor Grace had to say with annoyance with her tone. Walking past them everyone had gone back to their work.

She had taken a deep breath with her briefcase in her right hand. She walked in to find Gibbs sitting up in bed watching the cable news. "Special Agent Gibbs I am here to have you talk and I hope it's going to be good this time?"

"Leon called me to say that he was waiting for some Intel on the whereabouts of Hernandez somewhere in the states. He wouldn't go into detail on what is going on. So I would have to assume it just might be an operation in the works to kill Hernandez and his associates?"

"Do you think it might be true Agent Gibbs?" She asked the question knowing that it was true right now without telling him the Intel and with Loreile's protection for now.

"Knowing the DOD and what they can do with the funds acquired. I believe you, Doctor Grace. And I hope to god it's going to happen. I need to finally be happy to settle down with my wife and son Shane and with another on the way." He said with great pride....

"And all this happening in your late sixties?" She stated...

He chuckled..."Quite true Doc. And I need to make up with all of the mistakes made with going after Hernandez."

"Then I suggest that you do it quickly before the barrier widens Special Agent Gibbs?" Doctor Grace made the announcement.

"I plan to Doctor after I am done here with calling her." He reply with enthusiastic in his demeanor.


	41. Chapter 41

As they continued to talk while she was listening to him talk with his persona so much better. This man was feeling more and more better about himself in such a short space of time.

"Tell me Jethro why did you decide to go after Hernandez knowing what could of happened to you?" She was anxious to hear his words on the subject.

"Ever since I have been working for NCIS I had this basic need to catch all criminals no matter how long it might time. I guess that I was obsessed with going after the terrorist. I was blind to the fact that all of my friends and wife tried telling me the truth of the matter."

"Now you know agent Gibbs almost to the point of dying. You were very lucky to have the rescue team arriving in the nick of time?" She had stated without mention the word of his almost castration....

"At the time of Hernandez cutting into my stomach I don't think so Doctor. It had felt like forever even with wearing that transponder in my arm."

"They didn't know that Rollins was the one to have you captured and having your unscienceous body brought into the compound."

"And Hernandez and his fun had begun with my body while I tried to fight them. Though being drugged didn't help any at all either." Gibbs needed to take in a deep breath into his lungs.

"Are you alright Jethro?" She was basically concerned for her patient.

"I believe it was an anxiety attack Doctor Grace. Is there anything else you would like to know?" He asked with settling down in his bed.

"I need to know more about the dreams and nightmares you're have been getting?" She shifted in her chair to be in a comfortable spot while listening to her patient.

"Every dream or nightmare I've has been mostly all sexual for when it comes to Hernandez and his soldiers abusing my body in every aspect. Normal sex is fine. But when you have eight or more raping is a nightmare in my mind along with the pain. There was no pleasure in it Doctor Grace and Hernandez was out to hurt me constant with his soldiers, himself and the slaves to make sure that was feeling the pain no matter how much I was begging him to stop."

"And did he, Gibbs stop the pain?" She responded with the question.

"No. I was so exhausted that my entire body wasn't able to move from the rape of my ass, mouth and penis doctor. I know this is hard at times to discuss for when it comes to being raped in every context of the word." He was quiet for the next few moments to gather up his words.

"What else Gibbs?" Doctor Grace was trying to push further with her patient.

"Now that this has happened to me. I don't know on whether I will be able to be intimate with my wife knowing what Hernandez had done to to."

"From what I understand Jethro is the fact that the doctors have said that the blood flow and circulation has been restored along with the cell regeneration to repair your groin. I don't see why now that it won't work? I know this is a difficult situation for all men and including with your age to be in. All I am saying is not to put yourself down for when it comes to the intimate part. Your wife is going to understand that time is needed in order for you to be ready with the sex act."


	42. Chapter 42

"For when it comes to the intimate set act. My wife and I have always enjoyed a wonderful sex life. Even when we had first met at the Celebration." He stated to Doctor Grace.

"Did you really think that it was going to happen with this woman on the beach?" She asked with watching his face light up with the question.

"Yes in a big way Doctor. It was our chemistry that made it work the way it did. I would of never thought that I will be in that condition to do all of those sex positions at my age. Though Loreile coax me in every way for those few hours on the beach."

"Were you worried about being interrupted by any of the swimmers on the beach swimming?"

"There weren't any at the time as we did nude swimming late in the evening and with the chill in the air crisp. However it was our bodies that had kept us warm." Gibbs needed to say on the subject.

"Can I asked you on what is your wife's assets of her body? I know this is not the usual kind of question to be asking Special Agent Gibbs."

"I don't mind at all with telling you. My wife is smart, beautiful in every way. She cares a great deal for when it comes to her work, writing and her entertainment. She does love sex a great deal as with myself. Even though it's been a large part of it with myself and the ladies I was with over the years. However now that is going to be changing?" As his tone of the voice changed slightly to be lower.

"Why do you say that Gibbs?" Doctor Grace responded with looking over at his face and his sad expression.

"Because I don't know once the doctors take off the bandages on my penis on whether or not it's going to be working. I have never had a problem with that part of the sex act. I know Loreile is not going to stay with me if this does happened that I can't."

"And what makes you think so Jethro that Loreile will be gone once she knows that you're not able to get it up anymore?"

"Because I know Loreile and what sex means to her as a kind of communications between each other. And once it's gone there is nothing left in the marriage." He announced with his tone hardening again.

"One thing for sure Special Agent Gibbs, you will need to wait it out with that aspect of your condition. The doctors would of told you on whether or not you won't be able to. Since the blood flow and circulation had been restored in this stage of the game." Doctor Grace stated with her words to the injured patient of hers.


	43. Chapter 43

"Let's talk more about your feelings Special Agent Gibbs. What are you feeling in general with your body?" Doctor Grace didn't know where this question was going to lead.

"One thing for sure Doctor I don't feel anything right now with the heavy medication given. And I can understand as to why. The pain that I suffered at the hands of Hernandez was too much to bare in every aspect. No one should suffer like that and I wasn't able to fight it with every fiber of my body was on fire."

"What do you mean Gibbs?" She shifted in her chair trying to understand her patient.

"There were a number of devices mostly electrical to have every nerve of my body on fire and especially in my groin. When it was happening my body was raised off the table whenever the surge went through me. And then there was the needles filled with the steroid in order to keep me hard for hours. This hurt like hell Doctor."

"And what did his second-in-command do Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Are you kidding? He did nothing to stop it. He was one of those bastards that was getting a kick out of it to see me hurt on every inch of my body. He would use me as a toy for his own needs as with the rest of the soldiers, along with Maria and the slaves."

"Did this Maria even try to go against Hernandez at the time of the sexual abuse?" This was going to be interesting to hear the answer.

"No. She was being watched at all times Doctor. So she did what was needed to get for her benefit and maybe a baby finally. But I wouldn't know on whether the sperm was viable."

"I wouldn't know Gibbs if it was possible with the many times you had an orgasm?" She would need to speak to a doctor about that fact of it. "Are you worried that there might be some pregnancies out of it?"

"I don't know. However now those women are at the Marine base in Paraguay while the doctors are monitoring their health condition. Doctor Grace can we talk again later or tomorrow I am exhausted and need sleep."

"Of course Special Agent Gibbs. I will have to check my schedule to see if I can come back tonight. Take care and get some rest." She stated with packing up her things to leave.


	44. Chapter 44

He was exhausted. But didn't feel like talking to her further for now. However she the feeling that it was the case. She had called Doctor Cyril Taft in his office trying to relax finishing up his surgery on another patient. Though it was only for two hours repairing a damage value in a patient's heart.

He heard his phone ringing and being annoyed. He picked it up with a tone that will scare away anyone accept Doctor Grace.

"You're not fooling me Cyril. I need to talk with you about Gibbs and his altitude. I just came from a session with the wounded agent and I must tell you it was a nightmare with every word out of his mouth to be negative. It's going to take some time to break the anger barrier." She stated....

"I told you for god sake that it was going to take time to get through to him. Don't forget the man had gone through a great deal with his entire body being damaged and most of all his groin. This is a large part of his persona and his marriage with Loreile."

"I am trying to understand this part of it. Maybe you should asked Doctor Anthony Sterling to come tonight. He will probably be able to understand his problems."

"Very well I will call him Doctor Grace. We all knew this wasn't going to be easy with getting our friend onto his feet and start living a normal life again." Taft had to say about his friend.

"What exactly is normal for him after all? If and when he gets better. Will he be able to take that vacation or even decide on taking the retirement road?" She stated with a deep breath into her lungs...

"It all depends on how Gibbs is able to see it down the road or whether his wife will decide to stay with him during the difficult times of his pain?" Taft responded. "I will call Doctor Sterling once I am done talking to you."

"Fair enough..." She hung up the phone to head back to her office for another session with a patient from the third floor....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was six o'clock at night. Special Agent Gibbs had been told to expect another therapist to be arriving for another session. Currently after his afternoon nap and feeling slightly better. He had on the tv watching the news not really comfortable.

There was a knock on the door when Gibbs saw the therapist of Doctor Anthony Sterling walk in with his briefcase in his hand. "Special Agent Gibbs I am here to have a session with you this evening. I do hope that you don't mind?"

"Not at all Doctor." Gibbs grabbed the remote to bring up his bed higher...


	45. Chapter 45

"Okak what would you like to talk about Special Agent Gibbs?" As he sits down with his notepad ready for any surprises.

"Doctor there is one subject that has been on my mind since waking up from the coma." He took in a deep breath with needing to gather his words.

"And what is that Gibbs with the question?" He will asked since he wasn't able to read his mind.

"There has always been the issue of fear throughout my life for when ever I worked on any case doctor. But it was always my gut instinct that always had saved me. However now with three time's the charm I have wound up getting injured very badly along with the fact that I almost died."

"Meaning going to Paraguay having to deal with trying to find this Hernandez?"

"Yes doctor in many ways. And it had to be Director Leon Vance pointed out that I made the mistake of getting caught with my decision." He exclaimed with his demeanor.

"And why do you think that you made the mistake Special Agent Gibbs?" Doctor Sterling shifted in his seat to watch for his reaction.

"Instead a mole working for Hernandez had me dead to rights with injecting a syringe into my neck and shoulders to have me pass out and finding myself into the compound and hearing that monster's voice." He stopped for a moment with having a slight anxiety attack.

"I understand that Hernandez was out for blood against you for the most part? Did it have anything to do with the murder of his family member Pedro Hernandez?" 

Gibbs wasn't sure on whether Doctor Sterling had known about him having shot Pedro Hernandez many years ago. So he wasn't going to tell him at all...."Correct. However the authorities never was able to find who had done it. So as to why he would center his attention on me is beyond any compensation."

"Did you feel it was necessity to spend the DOD monies to travel to Paraguay to search for this man and his regime?"

"Of course Doctor. And besides I was scared at some point that I might of been captured at the hands of him and don't you think he basically almost killed me. I understand that some of the NCIS team will be needing help once they had arrived at the compound and seeing me..."

"I had read most or all of the report provided by the director and the DOD. I don't think that anyone will be able to cope after seeing you hanging upside down and gutted to pieces. I have never heard of such a thing ever since I have been become a therapist."

"Me neither Doctor and now I am paying the price because of my goddamn fear of losing everything that I worked for and this includes my wife Loreile."

"And you think that she is going to be leaving you because of this fear and the fact that you're not going to perform any further with her in bed?" Doctor Sterling had known that this subject was going to undermine him with the issue.

"Correct." Gibbs had said with pain in his expression.


	46. Chapter 46

"And I had thought that you know your wife really well?" Doc asked to have Gibbs squirming in bed with the question.

"Loreile has been through a great deal with the past few years. I have a feeling that she is at her breaking point. She had already lost one husband due to a diving accident. I don't think she is going to handle losing another?" Gibbs stated...

"I really don't know why you're jumping the gun Gibbs with all this negative thinking?" He stated with his question....

"Why? Because I am a realistic for the most part for when it comes to these type of injuries. Hernandez had made sure with his soldiers and everyone else to do a great deal of damage to my body and the one thing that is extremely important to me and my marriage. Right the doctors keep telling me to be patience, but right now I can't Doctor Sterling."

"And why you're in this mental state at this time and the help you're going to be needing. However there is always the issue of not coming out of that black void of yours and everyone around you will be or already affected by your altitude."

"Well it's the way I am feeling right now Doctor. And probably won't get out of it until I know for sure my body is going to recover completely."

"Do you really think it's fair to Loreile to be suffering as well? I get the feeling Special Agent Gibbs that you're looking into punishing her in every way?" He cried out with the response...

"I am not looking to punish anyone Doctor Sterling. I just don't want her to be around me when I am in this type of black mood. And I will tell her that when she gets back from the cafe downstairs."

"Well then Gibbs don't expect to have her come back into your life if and when your normal again?" He quipped with moving up slightly from his seat....

"Than so be it Doctor. I don't need another wife to pity me at this time. Jacqueline Sloane was right to have left me for New York after the last time I had taken the gambit with searching for Hernandez. And now Loreile to leave with my son Shane. And I really don't care where they go at this time."

"It's too bad Special Agent Gibbs." He responded with shaking his head for the most part.


	47. Chapter 47

Do you wish me to say something to her or do you like to give her the bad news and see where it goes?" Doctor Sterling was very direct with the question to his patient.

"I will tell her doctor. Now do you have any other questions on your mind?" He asked with a tone that was once again negative.

"Actually yes in a way. If and when you're better in the coming months. Are you going to think about retirement finally?" This was the topic that has everyone thinking of when this was going to happen with the 69th year old.

"I am not done with what I need to do with NCIS, training and most of all destroying any terrorist group." He stated strongly.

"Why you always Gibbs?" He was annoyed with his answer....

"Because it's my job doctor and every other NCIS agent in the states and overseas. Otherwise I haven't thought about it until you had brought it up. However if I don't recover from these injuries? I will probably be going to be thinking about it after all."

"And it's going to take a few months to have your body heal from the shock of the trauma. Once again we come to Loreile, do you think she will be able to help you with the rehab like she had done in the past?"

"Of course she can Doctor. Even though now my altitude of late has been down right dangerous. Hopefully I will be able to work it out with the doctors and my wife. Depending on whether she has given up on me or whether I can change my tune on my decision to have her leave for good."

"You can't have it both ways Special Agent Gibbs!" Doctor Sterling had replied with annoyance.....

"This is why I am so confused now of days with my emotions. I have never been this way." He stated for which wasn't a true statement.

"Not true at all Gibbs. How about the time for when Shannon and Kelly were killed by Pedro Hernandez? Didn't you think about trying to kill yourself and a gun in your hand?"

He was quiet for a moment thinking back of that time. "Yes, I did. But I was strong enough to stop it before it was too late." Gibbs said .....


	48. Chapter 48

"But you must remember it's over thirty plus years later and your will power has been broken by Hernandez a number of times." She will have to say to her husband.

"I don't believe that Loreile or else he would of killed me outright in the first place?" Gibbs needed to say with his annoyance.

"Not necessity Jethro! He's always been claiming that it's always been a cat and mouse between each other and he was waiting for you again with Rollins as his pigeon to reel you in this time." She said...

"So I would of allowed myself to get caught to say this again to you and others?"

"That's for damn sure Jethro. Think about it with the first time in Paraguay with McGee to have those soldiers capturing you and Tim for the two months and most or all of the torture was against you. Why do you think?" She wanted to know with her curiosity kicking in again and her anger building.

"I was trying to protect the children in order for them to get to the helicopter that Vance had provided for us. However I didn't know that Mcgee will decide to stay behind to fight with me until it was too late." He exclaimed.

"One thing you're blind to everything in your life with your god damn basement, boat and Bourbon. Where do I and Shane fit in Jethro? Your job has always centered you and it continues to do so." She cried out with walking away from him in the room.

"Why are you talking like this Loreile? I love you as with our son and with the unborn child."

"Oh really! I am not going to fight on this subject since your mind is so screwed up now with all of your injuries and the possible chance that you might not to have your god damn manhood working again." She responded with throwing it back into his face...

"How dare you throw that up into my face Loreile? I wasn't the one that had cut off my penis in Paraguay it was Hernandez and his regime to do this me. Do you really think I want to feel this way and why I asked for help with Doctor Sterling and Grace to help me to get past the anger for the most part?"

"Your letting it happen Gibbs. Go to sleep while I lay down on the cot to be a suitable pity blanket for now." She moved over to the cot after turning out the lights and her husband laying back down onto his bed disgusted...


	49. Chapter 49

It was the next day at the Pentagon Intelligence department. General Shasta had called Director leon Vance to his office of the West wing office to discuss the recent Paraguay rescue mission and the light of new evidence given by the eyewitnesses in the compound. They had been videotaping the entire event with Gibbs having been tortured.

They had known that there were eyewitnesses in the compound. However when General Shasta and his investigating team were sent in. They had found something that was mention called "The Dungeon" underneath Hernandez office for where a number of tortures had taken place as with bodies.

General Shasta when he had gotten back after the two weeks in Somalia, Paraguay. He had been watching the four hour videotape given by the eyewitnesses. And it shown most or all of what Hernandez had done to Special Agent Gibbs and including in the Dungeon that had made the General sick to his stomach.

He was wondering as to why no mention of this was reported by the marines, Vance or even Gibbs himself? His secretary Lt. Bowman called him in his office to let him know that Director Vance had arrived for the briefing and to show him the videotape onto the special screen set up. "Let him in Lt. Bowman." He ordered with being very anxious to get this started.

Director Leon Vance was surprised to be here as to why in the first place. Shaking the General's hand before being told to sit down in the chair and seeing the screen.

"How are you, Leon?" He asked with offering a bottle of water that he took...

"Fine even though exhausted from getting back from Paraguay with the rescue mission. What's going on General?"

"As you well know I went over to Paraguay with the marines to investigate the mission and the stories surfacing from those in the compound. We have found that there were a number of eye witnesses in the compound videotaping the entire torture of Gibbs. And what we found was a real nightmare and a place called The Dungeon that Hernandez used over the past year on slaves, hostages and most of all Gibbs."

"Where is this Dungeon General?" Leon needed to asked with his curiosity kicking in.

"Underneath Hernandez office and where Gibbs hasn't been able to remember this part of it with a doctor wiping his memory. I am going to be showing the entire torture of what was done to Gibbs. I hope you have the time to stay and watch it to give you a better perspective of what was going on."

"I am not leaving since this is extremely important for everyone involved." Leon announced..


	50. Chapter 50

As it had turned out. He should of gone home instead with watching the most disgusting torture video ever. And all this had involved Gibbs and Hernandez getting everything out of the agent and then some for when it comes to torture and pain.

General Shasta had watched this last night after calling Vance telling him to come here to view the video and better view on what exactly happened just prior to the rescue mission had arrived. "Are you alright Leon?" He had to asked after watching the abused of Gibbs body and the soldiers sexually raping him in the courtyard along with the whippings.

And during this time the entire plan by Hernandez had been recorded by those as eyewitnesses. Currently Gibbs was being brought into Hernandez office for where a doctor had injected Gibbs with some type of hormone into his groin. Otherwise the doctor will be shown later inside a small darkened room called The Dungeon.

Leon had to say something with the general stopping the video for a moment. "Gibbs had never mention anything about this room "The dungeon"? Maybe something has been said to Loreile during his dreams. And if this the case I am afraid to say that Loreile is going to be in danger once Gibbs starts to remember the details of all of his torture." He stated....

"I will agree Leon. As for Gibbs ex girlfriend Maria I still can't believe she was able to get involved in the plot?" He said with anguish in his voice with Vance shaking his head.

"I don't know General Shasta. However I will be needing to call Loreile later to let her know to be careful being around her husband in the hospital."

He turned on the video again to show the part for where the doctor had placed the long needles into Gibbs groan to hang him upside down and the video showing Gibbs screaming with the blood falling to the floor....

"GOD DAMN IT!" Vance slammed his hand against the chair he was sitting.

"And I don't blame you as the scene changed finally to the courtyard with the rescue team prior to arriving and Hernandez taking out his knife to finally have his revenge against the agent. Hernandez had gutted Gibbs into his stomach before wiping the blade against his green fatigues prior to castrating Gibbs Penis and with the rescue team arriving and Hernandez and Riccio body doubles taking off from his office. This is when the video shut off and the general turning on the lights completely in silence..


	51. Chapter 51

"Now I know the truth General on what actually happened to Gibbs. I will need to speak with the team and discuss some of the details even though I know it's classified. What I need from you is a photo of this doctor that might jarred Special Agent Gibbs memory?" Vance needed to asked...

General Shasta had pulled out a photo of the doctor involved and now under arrest by the DOD. "Here you go Director to show Gibbs. But you need to be careful that it could prove dangerous?" He advised with the order.

"Yeah I know General." As he takes the photo and other materials while placing the items into his briefcase. Looking at the time. It was no sense to try and get a few hours of sleep to be heading for Bethesda hospital and talk with the couple. However since he was hungry, he will head for the diner that is Gibbs favorite.

Sometime later after heading for the diner and very busy. He was able to find a sit at the counter along with other NCIS agents sitting before going to work. He noticed McGee with Lt. Brown as he came over to them to say a few words.

"Gentlemen how are you both?" He asked calmly....

"What's up sir to see you here at the diner?" Lt. Brown needed to know even though really none of his business.

"Pentagon for a very long briefing on Somalia, Paraguay. McGee and Brown I don't have time to discuss it now. I am going to be heading for the hospital to visit Special Agent Gibbs." Vance announced with a tone that McGee was picking up and not liking it one bit...

"Of course sir." As they went about there business for the most part.

Later parking into the underground parking lot of the hospital and searching for the elevator to lead him to the first floor and the security area in order to get his pass to the sixth floor.

When he reached the floor with walking down to Gibbs room. Loreile was with her husband watching tv after a session with the physical therapist.

There was a knock on the door while walking in with Loreile addressing Vance. "I must say you made good time with getting here Leon?"

"No traffic to be a complete surprise."

"So Leon what's on your mind?" Gibbs needed to asked....

"Pentagon briefing in regard to you and your rescue. General Shasta had come up with the evidence to show me on what was done to you by Hernandez in the compound. And I must say it was a total nightmare with watching the four hour videotaped by the eyewitness having been hired to tape everything that was done to you."

"OMG Leon! What else ?" Loreile had to asked with her heart in her throat.

"The marines were able to find another tunnel having found gold, weapons and drugs that will or have been moved to another location. Otherwise I needed to asked on whether you're able to remember a place called "The Dungeon"?" He had to asked with the sensitive question.


	52. Chapter 52

"I don't know a thing about this room called "The Dungeon" Leon. However of late with the dreams I had. I have seen this doctor in those dreams doing something bad to me. I can't recall all of it accept bits and pieces for the most part."

"Maybe Leon there is a possible chance that either Doctor Grace or Doctor Sterling will be able to help with the hypnosis in order to bring out those memories?" Loreile had to say with the chance that it might help her husband.

"We need to do something about it since General Shasta, DOD and SECNAV will be needing a full report even though they know about the video and will be burying it in order not to have others find out?" Vance said...

"Otherwise what else happened with this video Leon?" Gibbs asked though he knows and doesn't wish to discuss it.

"Plenty. Gibbs you're going to have to talk about it in order to heal thyself or else you're not going to live a normal life with Loreile and your son? Otherwise I can say that Hernandez was a complete monster for when it to torture and murder. The marine as well were able to find scattered throughout the compound and beyond with the bodies of murdered hostages. We don't know on whether the three that were killed on the videotape from inside the Dungeon were those three. Since an investigation is still going on with my department."

"I don't understand Leon as to why I can't remember anything about the dungeon?" Gibbs said with slight anger.

"Maybe Jethro is the fact that you're been having those strange dreams that maybe they are from inside this dungeon and you did say that the doctor was injecting you some type of memory lost drugs?" His wife makes mention of this fact.

"Probably. Loreile do me a favor and see if Doctor Grace Confalone or Doctor Anthony Sterling is able to come here for a session today? Gibbs said with his voice breaking..and Vance agreeing to the idea to get this out into the open.

Loriele pulled out her cell-phone while Leon continued to talk with her husband with their voices lowered.

Doctor Grace Confalone was in her office having coffee and a sandwich having finished with her last male patient on the eight floor. Her secretary was currently out on a errand and wasn't going to arrive back for another hour.


	53. Chapter 53

Sometime Later Doctor Grace Confalone arrived into Gibbs hospital room to go over the options and including doing the hypnosis in order to get to the bottom of the dreams.

"You do understand the both of you that this could get dangerous in general having to trigger your memories with the hypnosis?" She said with pulling out her notes, a gold watch and a bell to put Gibbs under for the session.

In unison............"We do Doctor Grace." Meanwhile Gibbs raised up his bed in order to sit up higher while taking a sip of his water.

Loreile had walked out to advise the nurses at the nursing station to advise them of the session going on and to have no one to bother them for an hour less there is an emergency going on during the session.

"Alright Agent Gibbs just relax while we get started and I need for you to listen to what I am saying with watching the gold watch and listening to the bell."

"Understand doctor." As Gibbs was completely relax with his eyes getting heavy with staring at the gold watch and the bell sound getting louder to find himself just outside the Dungeon as Hernandez and his soldiers are bringing him in into the darkened room until the lights are turned up with a Chinese doctor standing with long silver needles on a tray...

"Gibbs do you happened to know what the needles are for?" Doctor Grace looks over at Loreile concerned ....

"Yeah. They place me on this table hooking me up to a pulley with those needles being placed into my penis and balls to have me screaming out in extreme pain and the blood dripping to the concrete floor of this room. Afterwards he injects me with two needle syringes filled with a fluid of some kind into my vein and within moments It had felt like my entire body was on fire."

"What happens next Gibbs? Please try to relax and breath with getting past the pain?" She will have to say...as she hits the bell once more...

"The doctor raises the pulley to have me hanging by my penis with the needles. I wasn't able to stop the screaming at all. Moments later they bring me down to watch a scene unfold inside the room with three male slaves being brought in and the soldiers with long knives in their hands. The next thing I knew that the three were castrated right in front of my eyes before hearing gun shots with killing them outright."

"I cried out to have them stop this nonsense as Hernandez just laughed before grabbing me down below to have me scream again and the soldiers leaving me alone in the room as the bodies were removed.

"Do you happened to know what happened next Special Agent Gibbs?" 

"I was hurting so bad that I tried to break the bindings making the wrists and ankles bleed further. When the door opened of the shadows of a woman until she spoke with two soldiers behind her. "Jay it's about time you're been caught like an animal." She said to me with venom in her voice..

"Rebecca how did you get here in the first place and why?" I asked her the question as she laughed at me coming over to squeeze my penis to have me crying out and begging her to stop what she was doing.

"Rebecca Chase is you're ex wife?" Doctor Grace had to asked the question and Loreile curious needing to call Leon afterwards to find out the location of Gibbs ex wife.

"Correct for a year and a half until I caught her cheating on me in Russia." Gibbs took in a deep breath with trying to get past the enormous pain and humiliation. "She said that Hernandez was going to kill me while pulling out two needles once again to have her check the amount of fluid in the syringe and injecting them into my arm. Moments later once again had felt as if my groin was on fire."

"What else did she do to you, Gibbs?"

"Nothing at all. She left the room with the soldiers raping me again afterwards for seem like a short time before being brought out into the courtyard."

"Alright Agent Gibbs relax. I am going to bring you out of the trance and try to take it easy to discuss further options." She stated with the gold watch back into front of her patient along with hitting the bell three times to break Gibbs reverie to wake up.


	54. Chapter 54

And in the meantime Loreile called Director Leon Vance at work. Vance was sitting at his desk going over the different files and signing them. When all of a sudden his cell phone was going off from inside his black jacket and removing it to find to be Loreile.

"Loreile how's it going?" He asked at first before wondering what was going on...

"Leon we found out about who was the woman in the dungeon with Gibbs during the rescue? It was Gibbs ex wife Rebecca Chase having been hired by Hernandez to help him set up a new pipeline somewhere in the United States. And get this her cell phone is still active to be somewhere in Harrisburg, Georgia."

"Amazing! I will need to speak with the DOD and SECNAV about setting up a possible OFF THE BOOKS to search for this Rebecca Chase and the pipeline. How is Gibbs dealing with the news that it was his ex wife involved?"

"Not well at all Leon. He's still in shock having found out while we were having another session with Doctor Grace under hypnosis. Doctor Grace had to push Jethro this time in order to get to the bottom of everything. Though he's still suffering a great deal with the pain and mentally."

"I can certainly understand Loreile. He's been through a great deal with the entire Paraguay mission. Listen let me call Senator Steven Hill and asked him on whether they will be able to approve the operation." He had hung up the phone to dial the number that was brought up to the screen....

Senator Chambers Washington, D.C.

Senator Steven Hills had just arrived from the White House to discuss a matter for national security after three hours of fighting over certain issues. Walking into his chambers exhausted and with placing his cell phone onto his desk and his blue jack onto the rack.

Exhausted he hears his cell phone going off like a Christmas tree. He picks it up to see that it's Director Leon Vance of NCIS. "Leon it's good to hear from you. But what's going on my friend?"

"I need your help Senator for a special OFF THE BOOKS operation to Harrisburg, Georgia to search for a woman named Rebecca Chase involved with Hernandez and his regime. We found out that she is there to set up a new pipeline."

"Very well let me speak with the rest of the DOD members and I will get back to you within the hour." He said calmly.

"Fair enough Senator." He hung up the phone to get up from his seat to head downstairs to the gym to work out with the punching bag to burn off energy while waiting....


	55. Chapter 55

Leon Vance was anxious. So he decided to head on down to the gym to work out on the punching bag to vent his energy for the most part. He saw sweating as he needed to wipe his brow from the workout alone. A few more moments and he was done with the workout taking a quick shower and dressing to head back up to his office to wait while pouring himself a cup of hot coffee.

Taking a look at the time. He had sat down at his desk taking in a deep breath. When all of a sudden the phone rang as he pulled it out of his jacket to answer it.

"Senator what's the word?" he gracefully asked with the question with the answer to be either way.

"It' a go Leon. You're to be coordinating with the local F.B.I. and NCIS in Harrisburg to discuss methods on how to go about gathering intel on the regime and Rebecca Chase. A courier will be arriving momentary with a package with the information on the OFF THE BOOKS operation, plane tickets for four, hotel, vehicles and most of all the four debit cards to use of the funds."

"Thank you, Senator I will advise my team after I am done talking to you." Vance said calmly..

"Good luck." As the senator hung up to head out of the chamber to have one more meeting on the hill.

Meanwhile Vance heard the door with someone knocking as he goes to open it with his secretary having gone home for the day. "Director Vance I have a package for you that was given to me by Senator Hill."

"Excellent!" He signed the papers to give back to the courier with his copy before heading downstairs.

Torres, McGee and Lt. Brown were working on finishing up on an old case when Vance walked over to the bullpen. "Listen up everyone I have a new OFF THE BOOKS operation approved by the DOD. McGee see if Victoria Tyler is here since she will be going along in four hours?"

McGee had called her office on the second floor since she was mostly working the night shift. "Director Tyler will be right down." Tim said with great interest.

"Where are we going sir?" Torres had to asked with his curiosity...

"Harrisburg, Georgia for where Rebecca Chase is supposed to be right now as with the start of the new pipeline. All of you will leave in four hours with the tickets and all info on the operation. You're to be meeting up with the resentatives of the local F.B.I. and NCIS."

Victoria Tyler arrived anxious wanting to know what is going on. "I am here sir what is going on?"

"Call your mother to have Jasmine watched for the week with you going on your first OFF THE BOOKS operation?" Vance said sternly.

"Alright everyone go home and pack for a week with your flight to be taking off in four hours." Vance responded with Lt. James Brown packing up his things that are going to be needed.....


	56. Chapter 56

Senior field agent Timothy McGee having finished up his packing in the bedroom. Delilah had come in still very much concerned for husband with the OFF THE BOOKS operation. Since he was in charge of the mission without Special Agent Gibbs. "Are you alright Tim?" She sat down at the edge of the bed with her walker to help support him before leaving.

"I just don't like the fact that Gibbs ex wife Rebecca had to be involved with the regime and the new leader? otherwise it's our job to search for her and what is going on with the pipeline. And on top of everything else Leon has a family member Victoria Tyler along for the trip and she is inexperienced."

"Jesus Tim give her a chance for god sake?" She had to say to her husband just about finishing. I know one thing for sure is the fact that Gibbs no doubt is trying to figure out on how to get involved with the operation without getting Loreile to know." Tim replied with Delilah not liking his comment about going alone without mentioning a thing to his wife.

"If I know Gibbs. I don't think Director Leon Vance is going to allow it knowing that he is far from recovery?" She responded.

"Maybe. But Gibbs is very determined as a agent. Believe me I know!" He closed the secord brown suitcase to get moving with heading for Dulles International Airport.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eleanor Bishop taking care of there son Dane. She knew that her husband was chomping at the bit with the operation. And this OFF THE BOOKS mission is without Gibbs. "Nick for the love of god will you please take it easy. It's going to be fine?" She cried out with watching her husband anxious to get moving having closed up his suit cases and weapons.

"I am trying Elle. However this mission is spelling danger in my eyes and Gibbs is unable to go because of what the regime and Hernandez had done to him as with this Rebecca Chase?" Nick responded....

"Yeah I know and very shocked to find out that she is involved with the regime? Anyway Nick please be very careful with your antics." She stated with a kiss to his lips briefly.

"WHO ME?" Nick moved out of the bedroom to give a kiss to his son Dane in the nursery before leaving for outside and his vehicle.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	57. Chapter 57

Torres had walked out into the cool, brisk air. He was concern on what might happen with the mission. And he knows his boss Special Agent Gibbs in spite his health right now really needs to go and search for Rebecca and the new leader.

However Torres didn't think it will be possible with too many people will be watching out for Gibbs. Especially his wife Loreile and Doctor Cyril Taft.

Throwing his things into the back of the blue Sudan and with moving behind the driving wheel. Taking in a deep breath he was now ready to drive off for the airport. No doubt everyone else is worried as well for the operation and what is going to happened during the week.

Meanwhile Eleanor was checking through the blinds watching her husband drive off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Special Agent Gibbs since the two calls from his ex wife Rebecca. He sat up with turning on the tv once again and with the phone in his hand on whether he should call his wife. Even though it's really late. He dialed the number while waiting for the connection to go through...

Loreile wasn't asleep as she was in the nursery with Madeline and Shane. He was being fuzzy tonight as if he was missing his father. Loreile was holding her son in her arms while Madeline was preparing a bottle for him in order to calm him down.

All of a sudden her cell phone was sitting on the table as madeline grabs the phone telling her it's Jethro. "Tell him I will talk to him with placing Shane back into his crib.

"He said okay Loreile." Madeline announced with Loreile placing Shane down along with placing the bottle into his mouth.

"Jethro, you can't sleep?" She asked with concern for her husband.

"Nope! I am watching Tv right now with a old classic James Stewart movie. My mind is too much on Rebecca and the operation." He said...

"Don't worry the team is going to be finding her as with the new Cartel leader?" She replied knowing her husband really well..."I know it's not easy having to be stuck in the hospital."

"I hate it Loreile. Though I still have a long way to go with the healing process." Gibbs responded with anguish with his persona.

"Just try to take it easy baby and get some rest before the nurses call your doctor." She threatened him in a way that he said the following...

"I will try. I love you." He replied with hanging up and with laying back down in the bed with closing his eyes. 

However sometime later he had gone into REM cycle with another one of those nightmares....

He was able to remember all of the pain he was suffering with from those god damn whips with each and every strike onto his body and all he was able to see and hear was the soldiers as with Hernandez laughing.

Currently he was inside Hernandez office once again being sexually abused trying to clear his mind with trying to gather up his energies to fight them off. However he was losing the battle.

Turning him over onto the table...Hernandez grabbed his swollen and bruised Penis into his hands to squeeze it to cause Gibbs to cry out with further torture on his body...He cried out trying to beg with telling Hernandez to stop his treatment. As he sucked him hard into his mouth making it much worse with the embarrassment and humiliation.....


	58. Chapter 58

He was hurting so much in his groin that he had wished that he was actually dead. Though Hernandez had almost made good on his threat.

As Hernandez and the soldiers continued on with the assault of his body. His penis was throbbing, swollen and very tender. Having a moment to himself trying to clear his mind. He wasn't able to as he was turned over again for another attack. He screamed out as he started to bleed...and not one of the soldiers had stopped...

After a few moments he was then taken to the cell for another round of humiliation with the slave women and including Maria. She had been arguing with her husband Hernandez in regard to why she had to be involved in his scheme.

Tying Gibbs to the bedpost with his wrists and ankles cut to pieces already. A Chinese doctor had come in to inject him with some type of drug into his right arm and down below mostly a hormone to enlarge his penis while the women knowing how to have Gibbs orgasm mostly for the sperm in order to try and be pregnant.

Babies born are a luxury for the Regime for the black market and a great deal of money.

Maria was the first as Gibbs was placed on an angle as he screamed out for them to stop as the pain was enormous from the needle that was given to him. It had felt like he was on fire throughout his body and groin.

One after another were able to get what was needed from Gibbs totally spent. He stayed that way for a few moments until the regime leader ordered his soldiers once again with the sexual assault for a few moments.

And in the meantime Hernandez had left for a few moments to check on an errand with someone arriving into the compound from the airfield....

Gibbs cried out ....He wasn't able to take much more of the sexual torture as Hernandez came back in to take him to a place called "THE DUNGEON".

Afterwards Gibbs woke quickly from his horrible dream. He needed to get out of bed to head for the bathroom to relieve himself using the cane as he was slightly shaky...

This business with the Dungeon really had him upset from the get go.....He really needed to discuss this further with Doctor Grace..

Dialing the number on his cell with calling the answering service again. "Yes,my name is Special Agent Gibbs I need for Doctor Grace Confalone to get back to me as soon as possible. I will like to set up a session with the therapist."

"I will give her the message when she checks in with the answering service Agent Gibbs. Good night." She said with Gibbs hanging up to try and relax in bed....


	59. Chapter 59

It was the next morning for when Doctor Grace Confalone checked in with her messages and right away she needed to check her schedule for the day. She was free for the next three hours before having her next patient. Talking to Special Agent Gibbs was extremely important in order for him to recover.

Telling her secretary that she was going to see Special Agent Gibbs. "I will be gone awhile since I tend to get to the bottom of Gibbs problems right now." She cried out with grabbing the items she will need for the session. The last time was extremely interesting.

Walking out of her office she headed out trying to think just what else is going on to have Gibbs needing to talk again? Walking down to the nurses station to advise them that she was here to see Special Agent Gibbs. She was anguished for the moment as she needed to use the ladies room at first.

Moments later coming out she was now ready to talk with her patient. Knocking on the door she had no idea on whether he was asleep or not.

Actually he was sitting up finishing his breakfast having been changed for the better. Actually everything was better accept for his mental state.

"Doctor Grace I didn't know when you were going to be coming with the message I left late last night?" He had finished up with his toast and the last sip of his coffee and orange juice.

"Since my schedule is opened during the next few hours. I decided to see what is on your mind Gibbs." She responded with being anxious to get this over with right now.

Gibbs placed the tray to the side with using the remote to raise his bed higher in order to talk with the doctor.

"Okay so tell me what is going on since we last spoke with the hypnosis?" She opened up her brown briefcase to pull out the gold watch and bell just in case along with her notepad.

"I continue to have the bad dreams Doctor in regard to the DUNGEON and there is something different that I noticed with being inside?"

"What's different about it besides seeing Rebecca Chase?" She was curious now.

"Another woman that I don't know. I have been trying to figure out on whether she was one of the slave women in the compound. However I don't know Doctor."

"Would you like me to put you under again?" She asked...

"It can't hurt Doctor. But before we do this I wanted to let you know that I might be leaving the hospital with Taft to search for Rebecca and the new Cartel leader?"

"No kidding Gibbs! Everyone knows this and no doubt including your team and wife Loreile. Has she decided to support you with leaving to head for Harrisburg, Georgia?"

"Yes. I spoke with her earlier about it as she was willing to help me with the support. I am waiting on Taft for when I will be released since he needed to speak with his wife Catherine about it."


	60. Chapter 60

"Gibbs this is serious. You're going to need to advise Director Vance of this woman unless they already know? Doctor Confalone had to say on the subject. As she looked over at her patient having a terrific headache all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" she was concerned with needing to ask the question in the first place.

"Headache. I will be alright in a moment. And besides Doc, I will be going home soon to my wife and son. Even though she a short period of time." he cried out with the headache now gone and Gibbs grabbing his cell phone to call the director of NCIS while Doctor Grace will be listening in to the conversation.

Director Leon Vance arriving back to NCIS after a brief meeting at the White House. His secretary when he walked in had given him all of the messages and files brought in from a courier. His head was pounding after listening to the President of the United States for an hour with his nonsense.

Closing the office door to head on over for a fresh cup of hot coffee that Melanie had made. Pouring himself a cup with heading for his desk with the messages and ten files that needed to be read and signed off. All of a sudden his cell phone went off with seeing the caller ID. He cursed at himself once again on what else did Special Agent Gibbs had to say...

"This is Vance. Gibbs what's going on? he sounded annoyed with the response.

"With your intel do you happened to know a woman named Virginia Hernandez?" Gibbs was serious with needing to know with the answer.

"OMG! I just don't believe it that this woman's name would pop up? Gibbs, she is the half sister of Jose Juan Hernandez and very dangerous as well. Why would you bring her name up Gibbs?" he was concerned for his friend before leaving soon for the mission with Taft and now Madeline added for the protection.

"I had another session earlier to find out the images of this woman after having flashbacks. She had stolen sperm from me inside Hernandez office before they moved me to the Dungeon. Do you have any further info on this woman?"

"You're not going to like it Gibbs. She is somewhere in Harrisburg to help Damon with the pipeline as with Rebecca. When you go tomorrow evening, you're going to have to be extra careful with your movements. Do I make myself clear?" He wasn't playing around at all with the question.

"Certainly Leon. I will be leaving soon for home finally. I will send a text to let you know I have arrived home." Gibbs said...

"See that you do Gibbs." As he hung up the phone to start drinking his coffee and to begin reading the god damn files.


	61. Chapter 61

"Let's get to it Gibbs and find out what more we can learn while your under?" Doctor Confalone was somewhat annoyed slightly as she pulled out the items from her briefcase that she carries all of the time.

Meanwhile Leroy Jethro Gibbs was trying to relax himself in bed. Since this wasn't his first rodeo with these type of sessions. Remembering something that his ex wife had to say to him on occasion. He had been wondering how she had been doing in New York with her daughter Faith. But right now he needed to get through this session and then go on before going home and being ready for the OFF THE BOOKS operation.

He was still going to be taking a huge gamble with the week in Harrisburg searching for his ex wife and the new cartel leader with Hernandez now dead. Taking a deep breath with being settled. He was told to listen to the bell, the gold watch and also to Doctor Confalone.

He had closed his eyes once more thinking back to those memories.....

"Bring your prey into the cell Jose. I will take care of him unlike Maria was able to do." Virginia had to say to his half brother...

"Look I asked you to come here to do a job and not play games with me. It's important that we extract the information out of him for when the rescue teams knows where we are located?" he asked firmly with grabbing her wrist hard to make the woman cry. She had flown in from Canada supplying the pipeline with weapons, drugs and military equipment. She had been involved in the regime ever since her half brother had gotten involved with the Cartel.

"Tell me Gibbs what is going on?" Doctor Grace had to say....

"A woman name Virginia half brother to Hernandez. They are talking about extracting information out of me. I have no idea what she is planning on doing accept the sex part of it. Otherwise I am waiting when I am alone in the cell with her and all of a sudden their is a tray full of torture equipment that I had recognize."

"What happens next Gibbs?" she responded with getting interested all of a sudden...

"She comes over to me with me laying on a low table she goes to grab my penis and squeezes it hard to have me scream out in pain. She pulls out a syringe with checking the fluid inside to have it injected into my arm. she tells me a truth serum once again needing to find out how the rescue team knows where my location is. My entire body feels like I am unfire again as with my groin.

I am unable to move when I tell her that there was a tracking device in my arm to give her great pleasure. And before I knew it she had gotten onto the table to ride me in my heightened condition. I am unable to do anything about it since she no doubt had the knowledge on how to make me cum big time....This she did twice with her collecting the cum afterwards into a container sifting it out of her vagina for which I found revolting for the most part.

Afterwards I laid there for a few moments until she left and I had fallen asleep only to have the soldiers this time to bring me to the dungeon.

"Was the tracking device removed from your arm?" She asked curious with what Gibbs was saying and making no sense at all.

"No. She never did unless it was a rouse to get the sperm out of me for her own purposes. This is confusing in itself.

"Very well Gibbs I am going to bring you out of it now with looking at the gold watch and with listening to my voice and the dinging of the bell."

Moments later Gibbs had opened his eyes trying to make sense of this further with the doctor.

Taking in a breath into his lungs. "I have a feeling Director Vance knows something about this woman Doc? I am going to call him now. Unless you have somewhere to do right now?" he said with the question.

"Actually I do Gibbs. I will leave it up to you to talk with Vance and figure out who is more important to search for with the operation?" She responded with needing to pack up her things and leave to meet up with her husband.

Meanwhile Director Leon Vance wasn't going to like it when he calls him once again and he's going to be home soon. Vance had just gotten back from the lab discussing a piece of evidence with Kasie. When his cell phone went off once again..."Damn! Gibbs." he said to himself..."Yes, Gibbs how did the session go with Doctor Confalone?"

"Someone else's name came out of it Leon. Do you have any Intel on Virginia Hernandez?" Gibbs said with emphasis...

"She is the half sister to Jose Juan Hernandez now dead. Why do you asked Gibbs?" he replied with annoyance with his persona.

"Showed up in the images while under the hypnosis by the doctor. This woman is dangerous Leon from what I had seen. Do you have anything on her right now before myself, Taft and Madeline head out?" he quipped with his words and with anger building....

"She was spotted in Harrisburg with Rebecca and other regime vendors looking for their merchandise. You're going to have an interesting time searching with trying to take them out?" he responded with putting Gibbs on the spot..

"Thanks a lot. If anything is reported Leon. Please be sure to let me know." He hangs up to watch the doctor leave knowing that the call was made...


	62. Chapter 62

As he walked up the sidewalk to the house and four steps. He was able to see his beautiful wife standing on the porch as the technician had brought in his things as with the cane and walker. He wanted to walk without an aid in order to show that he was fine. However he was far from being fine mentally wise.

Walking up the steps with onto onto the guard rail. He walked into his wife's embrace and a very much needed passionate kiss. "Welcome Home Jethro!" she cried out before the kiss to catch him off guard slightly.

"Someone is inside happy to see his father after all this time." She held onto him as they walked inside to see Shane sitting on the couch with Madeline playing with his very own Chickadee model that Gibbs had made for his mother Barbara.

"My god! Shane has gotten so big..." Gibbs had said with slight tears falling down his face as he wipes them away.

Shane was excited and wanted to have his father hold him for a few moments before going upstairs to sleep for a nap. Shane sat down next to his father on his famous couch though he needed to be careful not to hurt his father with this being his first day home from the hospital.

The both of them were playing like kids. The only one missing was Phineas to be joining the trio. "Alright buster up you go upstairs for your nap." Madeline had said with Shane crying a little before stopping and waving with his hand to his father.

"Amazing! He looks so much like myself and of course his beautiful mother." he complimented her even though she was blushing in a way.

"Flatter!" she replied with asking on whether he was hungry for her famous Turkey club sandwiches.

"My goodness I am hungry as a horse Loreile. I was sick and tired of the disgusting hospital food for the past two months." he smirked with Loreile telling him to relax or change into his Marine sweats.

He walked upstairs with his marine clothing upstairs inside two of his dresser drawers. Sitting down with removing his black shoes and socks and with placing the shoes into the closet. He found the perfect sweats to wear before checking his appearance into the bathroom mirror. He had gotten old even though he needed his usual marine haircut. It's going to be once he arrives back from the operation and hopefully in one piece.


	63. Chapter 63

Sometime later Doctor Cyril Taft with the wheelchair to bring Gibbs downstairs with the ambulance waiting to bring him home. A courier was helping the patient with his things as with his cane and walker folded.

"Are you ready? Your chariot awaits my majesty!" he played with his friend not in a good mood.

"Yeah I am ready. Let's get the hell out of here I have been stuck here two months and I don't wish to be here any longer along with eating the crappy hospital food?" he cried out with Taft turning to say to him...

"My! Are we in a bad mood?" Taft said with walking out with let his friend moving out with Taft pushing the wheelchair to head for the elevator.

"Blame it on Doctor Confalone and another one of those sessions to come up with another Hernandez family member named Virginia. She is more dangerous than Rebecca." he claimed to have Doctor Taft shaking his head with the information.

"So what you're telling me is to watch my step Jethro?" Walking into the elevator with the courier not saying a word while listening to the conversation. Moments later walking out and Gibbs feeling the fresh air outside with wearing his black leather jacket.

The technician helped his patient into the front seat with the driver making sure the seat belt was tight around his waist. Meanwhile he things were stored in the back of the ambulance before taking off.

"I will call you, Gibbs when I am at the airport tomorrow evening." Taft said with waving him goodbye and to sign out now officially on vacation to meet up with his wife Catherine before heading out for a drive. His things had already been packed for the week or sooner.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile received a text message from her husband telling her that he was only five minutes away to be home. She had told Madeline taking care of Shane to be heading downstairs to greet her husband after two months in the hospital.

No one knew how long it was going to take with the extreme injuries that Leroy Jethro Gibbs had suffered at the hands of his nemesis. Loriele placing on a jacket with the chill in the air and with a possible threat of snow once again.

Seeing the ambulance pulled up. Her heart rate and blood pressure was rising with the sight of her husband....


	64. Chapter 64

She walked up to him with a smile and with saying the following..."Hey sexy!" She quickly kissed him on the cheek in order not to embarrassed him in front of others.

He was walking without his cane or walker. She was nervous that he might just lose his balance. However it never happened in the first place.

Moving inside the house with the fireplace crackling away. The ambulance had driven off to head for the nursing home to pick up a patient to bring to the hospital.

Loreile had her husband sit down in order for Madeline to bring down Shane for a few moments. Since it was time for his nap. "Jethro are you hungry? I will make something once you're done visiting with our son." she said with almost correcting herself with their son as part of a possession.

"I am starved. Having eaten hospital food really had ruined my taste buds." he replied with a smile and hearing his knee crack slightly being stiff and swelling. She heard the crack and knew that she needed to head for the freezer with one of three ice packs inside.

She came back to hand it to him with placing it onto his pants part of the right knee. "Thanks I needed that Loreile. Besides I wanted more than just a kiss to the cheek." he sounded disappointed with his words...

"Don't worry Jethro. I plan on making it up to you later in the bedroom. Otherwise you're going to be able to keep up with me." she stated with a wide smile on her beautiful face.

Meanwhile Madeline came down with carrying Shane in her arms having gotten so big at ten months. "Jesus he's gotten big Loreile! What has he been eating lately?" Gibbs kid them both with the two women that had been taking care of his son.... 

"Mainly basically the same type of veggies, milk and that's it. He's growing like a weed and no doubt at your height Jethro to be a Marine?" she stated to have even him being surprised at what she was saying. Since she hated the idea that Shane was going to be a Marine as with the child she is carrying. As of yet she hasn't said a word to him with what the sex of the second baby was going to be...

Shane was placed on the couch next to his father with the model of the first Chickadee that Gibbs had made for his mother. "He's really loving the Chickadee?" Gibbs said with pride in his voice.

"He loves it Jethro having to play with it as with Phineas. Phineas loves Shane a great deal." Loriele makes mention to her husband.

"Speaking of which where is Phineas by the way?" he asked with missing the 12 year old boy smart as a whip.

"Learning how to play football now with his adopted parents dropping him off with his school closed down for a few days with some type of an event."

"I hope to god that Phineas doesn't wind up getting hurt in the process?" Gibbs will say with Shane wanting to climb onto his father's lap to play with him. However Loreile wasn't going to allow it right now.

"I will take Shane upstairs for his nap now or else he's not going to be able to sleep this evening and keeping me up all night." Madeline will reply with picking up Shane with wanting to hug is father badly....

Gibbs gives it a try with his son sitting on his lap for a moment with hugging his father with a sloppy kiss to his face and his father loving every moment of the intimate time together.


	65. Chapter 65

Loreile taken taken more photos with his phone having to be so cute between her husband and their son Shane. She had a feeling it was going to get hard to bring the two away from each other after so long.

However Madeline being with the child a while now. Had an nack on how to calm him down. After letting it go on for a few more moments. madeline picked up Shane with the child fussy over a little. After saying bye with the wave of his hand.

Though his son didn't give him a problem at all and his lap. Gibbs was feeling bad that his son had to head upstairs for his nap. Matter of fact he was starved as his stomach was growling.

As a hint. Loreile walked back into the kitchen to begin making those famous sandwiches of hers. He will watch from the watch all of a sudden feeling tire. He closed his eyes for a moment......and his rem cycle..

Back in Paraguay....

Hernandez had been talking to him in the courtyard with vengeance once he had been captured. He ordered his second in command to string him up side down to begin his punishment finally. Gibbs tried to fight the soldiers with all of the strength he had. However between the drug, heat and humidity. He felt slightly dizzy at first with being upside down.

"Pick up those whips and begin hitting both sides of his body?" he ordered with anger in his tone.

All he could remember was that first strike to his back that strung and burn like hell to have him screaming out from the pain. This continued on for what seem like forever for Gibbs as the whipping continuing and his groin feeling like it was on fire....

He woke with Loreile talking to him to say that everything was ready. He didn't know how long he was asleep. Getting up from the couch and slightly off balance. Though Loreile didn't see it at all facing the other way.

While he was eating and drinking his bottle of Budweiser. He stayed quiet for the time enjoying his time with his wife until he leaves tomorrow evening with Madeline and Taft.

Cleaning up the dishes. Loreile was standing at the sink. When Gibbs was behind her giving his wife a kiss on the back of her neck and shoulders loving the sensation of the love he was giving her...

He needed her badly with the urges down below knowing that she is nine months pregnant. Turning her around to kiss her hard and passionate like he used to do with her in the beginning.

"OMG! Jethro I love you too much. I really missed you so much with being alone all of the time in bed." she cried out...

"I know sweetie." his expression changed so much with those crystal blue eyes. "If you're willing I need you upstairs so that I can really make love to you." he responded with another kiss to her shoulder..

"Come on already before I change my mind." she smirked with pulling him along upstairs. While Shane and Madeline were in the nursery.

Once the bedroom door was closed and lock. Gibbs had his wife up against the door with removing the straps of her nightgown dropping to the floor. She was now vulnerable to him in every shape and form....

Every inch of her body was being explored by her husband. It's been a long time that he has done something like this to her body. She was amazed that he had the energy and will power....However his manhood had other ideas after the miracle happened.


	66. Chapter 66

Gibbs manhood entered his wife pussy dripping wet. As she was able to positioned herself with lifting her right leg so that he was able to move with his hardened member hitting up against her cervix. She cried out not enough to alert Madeline inside the nursery.

His breathing, heart rate and blood pressure had picked up with each and every stroke into her. It was driving him crazy with the sexual tension building between the both of them. Two months without sex was too much for Loreile and Gibbs....

"OMG Jethro. I love you." she kisses him hard with placing her tongue inside his mouth. This was making them both hot under the collar....

Pulling out she turned him up against the door in order to do her magic with wanting his entire penis down her throat. He was so hard that it was hurting like hell. He was squirming unable to move with her mouth on him in every way. It had reminded him so much of what the soldiers in Paraguay were doing to him, and including Hernandez and his second in command.

When Loreile had found out what was done to him. She was mostly revolted making her sick to her stomach. However now she was loving this man in every way and Gibbs trying to be rid of his demons.

"OH! Dear God! Loreile please make me cum." His head was thrown back up against the door as she scraped her teeth again the head of his penis and throbbing veins. It was just too much for him when all of a sudden he erupted down her throat.

His legs had spasmed with the enormous orgasm. He's not had an orgasm like this way before getting injured. Even though the orgasmed he suffered in Paraguay was part of the rapes.

He tried to catch his breath until he was ready to continue on with eating his wife's pussy that he loves a great deal. Moments later she was laying on the edge of the bed with her legs wide opened with Gibbs face between her legs making her cum like a water faucet. His tongue was doing the darndest with her clit.

She was crying out softly with her husband's tongue and mouth eating and sucking her entire pussy and with his tongue deep inside her opening. But he wasn't done with his cock needing to fuck again and hard...He enters her with lifting her legs to begin thrusting ....

Within moments he came again and this time much harder to be actually painful. He needed to relax now before he hurts himself and winds up into the hospital again.....Holding his wife in his arms kissing her brow ...

"I do hope baby that I didn't hurt you before leaving tomorrow for the operation?" she smiled deeply into his crystal blue eyes to drive her wild. Especially for when she had first met him at the celebration with Vance asking her a favor.

It was the best damn decision of her life to attend and meet the agent and wind up changing her life both more good than bad....She placed back a strain of his silver hair needing a haircut really bad...She kissed him again on his chapped lips needed to be moisten by her again.

She didn't know on whether he was up for another round after getting home today. She was trying to make it up to him for the past two months stuck in the hospital recovering.


	67. Chapter 67

However that wasn't the case with the both of them together in the shower. Loreile had never really promised that she wasn't going to fool around in the process.

Making sure that the hot water was just perfect with his sensitive skin since getting out of the hospital. She found it just perfect for the both of them as she stepped in first with her husband following behind. He knew that she was going to lie to him about no hanky panky.

He didn't know if he had it in him for another round of intense sex. She picked up the ivory bar of soap and the white washcloth to wash his back. This was going to be a good time to examined his back with the faded scars from the whips caused by the soldiers in Paraguay. She was able to soak up his back, shoulders and neck with the soap feeling wonderful.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was enjoying the sensations caused by her again. He closed his eyes with her heading down to his buttocks and legs. He wasn't able to control himself with Loreile telling him to turn around to face his dark blue eyes....

She kissed him hard this time to push him up against the tile of the stall. He knew better...His groin now hard as a rock to her liking. Who thought it was going to come to this with his penis healthy as a horse?

She moved in closer with her very pregnant body as she grabs his manhood into her hand to have him moaning out with delight though slightly sore from earlier.

She bends down with the hot water still hitting their bodies to take his manhood into his mouth to once again to cause trouble. His mouth wasn't able to come out with a thing due to the fact it was an emotional overload as his head was thrown back enjoying the feeling....

She loved this a great deal in order to make her husband happy in their marriage. When she was married to her first husband, he was never home with his Naval job as a diver or he was fooling around with other woman much younger...

She was angry when she had hired a private detective to find out the truth of his infidelity and he wasn't holding back with the truth. He was tired of being married to her and wanted someone younger. Only to die in the accident six months later......

When she had found out the truth of his death by the Naval officials. She wasn't really hurt all that much since their marriage had gone down the tubes.


	68. Chapter 68

This time they were on the couch and Gibbs was being massaged by his pregnant wife. She was trying her best in spite the fact he was holding back. However with the sensations of his body and mostly his groin. He cried out as she went down on him once more and he hopes for the last time.

Hey! He didn't mind one bit to have a beautiful pregnant woman sucking his cock that was growing at leaps and bounds once again...It was amazing that this organ after what happened in Paraguay is alive and well thanks to the doctors and the cell regeneration program to restore the blood flow and circulation.

"OH, LOREILE!" he cried out with the pleasure of her ruby lips taking him in fully...She was a woman that knew what she was doing overall...

This never beat with any of his wives and including Shannon over the years. He wasn't able to stay still throughout what she had been doing with her mouth....He wasn't able to say anything to her with his mind fogged with the pleasure and some pain to have his nerves on fire.....

She was making so many noises with his manhood deep down her throat. And she was getting a kick out of it at this point again.....

However Gibbs wanted a piece of the action as well with stopping her in order to eat her out once more with her juices flowing out of her. Placing her onto her back with her legs up in the air at a angle. His head was deep into the bowels of her vagina.

The pressure of his tongue was just too much for her to take as she had another one of those orgasms to please Gibbs greatly....However he wanted more with placing the tip of his now hardened cock at the opening dripping wet ...He needed to be careful with entering her hard and hitting up against her cervix...

One thing for sure Loreiles doctor was going to be pissed off at her for listening to her orders with the last month of the pregnancy. She really didn't care right now as her silver fox husband was picking up stream with his thrusts with his penis hitting the right spots to drive her nuts with desire....

Changing positions three times with the last one on top. He was able to take hold of her nipples swollen, tender and plumb in his mouth...

The sexual act itself was concluding with him having his own enormous orgasm to drain him completely with a cry out and his hips raising further into her.....

He needed to breath with catching his breath...He was getting a real workout that for sure. Holding her for a moment with Loreile feeling his heartbeat with her hand...She had to asked again on whether he was fine or not.

"Are you serious Loreile? I am enjoying this after two months of suffering at the hand of Hernandez. He choked on his words for the most part as Loreile place a hand through his hair on what was there soaked...

"Stop Loreile before we get into trouble again with rubbing my temples." he cried out with pulling away her hand and the other placed on his groin.

"I must say you're really cranky Jethro?" she quipped with the question. She wasn't going to try again without getting into more problem with him.

"I am not CRANKY! I am just too much sated with all this sex in one night. Hormones to hell, you need to slow down or else your doctor is going to really put the screws to you?" he responded ....

"We have already done that Jethro a number of times." she replied with a kiss to his chapped lips. "Would you like to take a shower and I promise no hanky panky ?" she said with a expression that he wasn't able to read.

"Sure." she said softly with getting up to grab her robe with her husband slowly moving with needing the shower smelling like a ripe tomato....

Running the water with the hot and cold mixing to be just perfect. A hot shower was going to help with feeling some slight weakness from all of the sex between the both of them. He should of expected that she will be this way with his first day home from the hospital...

Taking the dove bar of soap from the rack inside the shower stall. One of many modifications he had made over the years. She used the white washcloth to wash down his back with seeing once again the faded scars from the welts of the whips in Paraguay. She had soaped up his neck, shoulders and his lower back with reaching his buttocks and legs...

Before telling him to turn around to face his handsome silver fox husband of three years. She was melting with looking into his crystal blue eyes before deciding on her next course of action or his for the most part....


	69. Chapter 69

Doctor Confalone finally had arrived home after a long day. Her husband David sitting in the library reading a newspaper on the world news. He was glad that he was now on vacation for a few weeks. As his wife Grace now officially on vacation as well. Though all of her patients will be taken care of by Doctor ENGMAN or if Doctor Anthony Sterling agreed to take on three of the NCIS patients of hers and including one Loroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Thank god this day is over with David! she exclaimed with her comment. She walked over to him to kissed him sitting in his favorite chair and with hers as well.

"I have called the hotel in Florida with out reservations. Everything is all set for tomorrow evening with the suite, along with the flight tickets of American airlines. Finally a vacation with my wife after so long." he cries out with his wife kissing him with setting down her brown brief case.....

"One person I won't miss is going to be Special Agent Gibbs now that his life is back on track. I hope! I know it's not easy to be rid of his dreams and nightmares so easily after what that terrorist had done to him in Paraguay." she responded with another kiss to his lips..."Shall we head for the bedroom for a change?" Grace quipped with pulling up her husband from the chair...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile was cornered in the shower with her husband with the hot water hitting the both of them. Gibbs seemed to be getting a second and third wind with the hot water soothing his entire body and including his manhood with a mind of it's own.

However his wife had other ideas with once again more interested in having the member down her throat and for which she had never thrown up over the years. This action made Gibbs cry out from the pressure built up in his groin....

He was already sore, tender and redden in areas of his penis only for Loreile making it much worse after the rounds they had earlier....It was like he had a new least on life having recovered in the hospital during the past two months and with the Cell Regeneration program having worked way too well....

Gibbs decided to have her stop what she was doing in order to place his wife up against the shower stall and one of her legs lifted up in order to gain further contact. He pushed his penis in further with his wife crying out feeling all of him inside....

He didn't know if he was up to the task with finishing. But he was going to try his best with pushing beyond his limits. He was remembering the time he was in Paraguay and the torture he suffered with the constant sexual abuse. He still didn't how he was able to hold on until the rescue team had arrived with the transponder inside his left arm sending signals.

Groaning from the exhaustion of his body. Though his penis had other ideas with staying to life throbbing inside her feeling it to be a strange sensation. "OMG! I can't take much more Jethro..." She cries out as he kisses her hard to keep the woman quiet...

He had felt such excitement within himself while Loreile placing her leg down to have Gibbs moving further with his hips and Loreile grabbing his hips for more of him deep inside. The intenseness of the act was getting to be too much for the both of them being overheated.....

Even in the shower the two of them were sweating needing to slow down their heart rate and most of all their blood pressure....

Finally he explodes inside letting go of his sperm having a high sperm count after the last check by his primary care physician...They had been working on trying to get pregnant again and maybe this time it might work....

Moving out of the shower exhausted. They lay down onto their bed in the bedroom on the second floor. They had fallen asleep while holding each other...


	70. Chapter 70

Doctor Grace Confalone didn't realize just how much she was missing her husband of late. She was glad with taking the vacation in Florida. It's been a long time since they both had taken one together with their busy work schedules.

She had gotten out of bed with her husband asleep after the two rounds of sex that she had enjoyed a great deal. She needed to head into the shower. But her husband David caught her by the arm before slipping out and taking hold of her with a brutal kiss to her lips.

She didn't know that he was awake and wanted to go another round. Though she was sore and tender in spots. However that wasn't the case with her husband ready to go again....She climbed abroad his firm, trimmed body with a penis that that twitching at her. 

She loved it when he does this to her like they used to do over the years. Though now their two grown boys in the service.

She went down onto him the best part of the sex act in her judgement.

Even her own husband relaxed was enjoying himself with his wife since this is what they needed with the recent sexual tension along with their jobs.

Though he knows before they leave for Florida for their two weeks vacation. She will have to talk with Doctor Anthony Sterling of NCIS to have him keep an eye out on Special Agent Gibbs and his dreams. She wanted to make sure that nothing happens to him while she is gone.

After talking with Loreile the past few days. She was extremely concerned for her husband and on top of everything else he's worried with the operation leaving tomorrow night with Madeline and Doctor Taft.

As she continues with the sex with two rounds under their belt. She and her husband were now relaxing in each other's arms before falling asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next night....

Loreile was watching her husband getting ready for the trip that is supposed to last a week. He could tell with her stare that something was wrong. He turned to face the woman of his life. "What?" he asked in a stern tone of voice.

"Nothing really. I just need for you to be careful Jethro dealing with the Cartel. Otherwise I love you as always." she stated as he smiles with checking his revolver while the rest of the rifles are in the truck. He had made sure to have his permit and license in order to show the Airport security.

"I will be sure to stay in contact with you as much as possible Loreile and how you're feeling with the baby." Touching her stomach lightly.

"Just get them is all I asked and including Rebecca Chase the witch of the East in my judgement." she replied to have him chuckle slightly.

"We will do our best Loreile. I need to go now with Madeline outside waiting for me." He kisses her hard before breaking apart and heading to the nursery for a brief kiss to his son on the brow...

Moments later he headed out with Loreile watching him leave the house feeling nervous all of a sudden about the trip. There were just too many dangers once again with this new Cartel leader taking over for Jose Juan Hernandez having been shot to death in Colebrook, Maine. Even though his second in command Riccio had escaped....

She needed to speak with her sister Elizabeth to help her cope with her emotions.

Meanwhile in the truck Madeline had asked Gibbs on whether or not he was fine.

"No." It was all he said with the answer before moving off quickly to meet with with Doctor Taft at the airport...


	71. Chapter 71

Gibbs drove off passing by Phineas house with the lights dark with everyone asleep. He was going to miss the boy while he's away on the undercover operation. Madeline could sense he was holding in his emotions with leaving his wife and son behind.

She was like that at times for when she was married to her husband David prior to finding out about his fooling around with other women. She was so angry that he will do this to her after all of the effort she put into the marriage.

She was watching his face as he was watching the road speeding slightly. Thank god there were no police patrols in the area or else we will be late with reaching the air port.

Sometime later with entering the parking lot of the rentals. Gibbs was going to be parking his truck there for the week with paying the fees with the attendant. Before removing their belongings along with the weapons.

Walking inside to head for the terminal they had twenty five minutes to get to the flight terminal and meet up with Doctor Taft. They had made it in time after being checked by airport security and showing the licensees and permit.

Finally Taft noticed them arriving walking quickly. "It's about time the both of you arrived. They are just about ready to be boarding the plane. Gibbs and Madeline pulled out their tickets to be given to the attendant at the entrance with walking inside down the tunnel to the stewardess waiting at the flight entrance with a smile and telling them where their seats were located.

Once on board with Madeline sitting next to the window and Gibbs in first class. He was quiet as he closed his eyes to try and rest the best as possible..

Meanwhile with the first team consisting of McGee, Torres, Tyler and Lt. Brown were keeping an eye out on the first warehouse with a number of activity going on with the new truck arriving.

Torres had tried to get closer enough to take photos with the employees using the caterpillar to remove the crates from the back of the truck. Riccio was there to supervise with Damon in the back of his office checking over the invoice of the list of merchandise.

So far everything seem to be fine with nothing missing at all. Or else he was going to have trouble with the clients having purchase the merchandise.

Torres was getting bored along with feeling cold with the temperatures dropping. He spoke to McGee since they had been out here for three hours. Even the others as with Tyler and Brown had nothing to do accept watch just like McGee. He will need to make a decision...

"Okay we're heading back to the motel and rest up for tomorrow. No doubt Gibbs and his team should be in the air." While he was looking at his watch to make Torres happy with running back to the team and packing up the camera into the back of the trunk before McGee starts up the vehicle...


	72. Chapter 72

Finally arriving at the Dulles International Airport parking his truck into the parking lot for which will be staying for a week. He wasn't too happy about it with leaving it here with grabbing their gear from the back of the truck before heading for the main entrance and with their licenses and permits in their coat pockets to show to the airport security.

There wasn't any trouble since they were NCIS agents and a doctor heading for Harrisburg, Georgia. Walking down to meet Taft waiting for them with thirty minutes to go before the flight boards.

Taft had finished up his coffee sitting while watching for them. When he finally notices them arriving and with his annoyance. "It's about time you're here finally!" he cried out with his response.

"There was traffic in spite the fact I was trying to rush in traffic." he stated...

"I can contest to that Doctor with his speeding on a busy highway no less. My heart is still in my throat." Madeline needed to say on his driving skills.

"Well any way we are here finally and I hear that the flight is now boarding. Shall we go now?" he insisted...

Moving over to the entrance with the stewardess smiling with them able to move inside with finding their seats in first class. Madeline was sitting next to the window with Gibbs next to her with removing their coats and placing up above along with other items into the cabin.

Once they were settled. Gibbs was able to relax with no one behind in order to drop his seat back to have more room for his knees already swelling with the right one. Closing his eyes to see if he's able to try and sleep since he was exhausted from earlier love making with his wife Loreile.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

McGee team had been at it for hours with watching the alternate site with nothing happening with the employees getting the dock ready for the truck to arrive any moment. Both Damon and Riccio had arrived with another vehicle pulling up.

McGee asked Torres having moved in closer to take pictures. "Torres who is the woman that just arrived?" he asked with a quiet tone over the earpiece.

"I do believe it's Virginia, Tim. She just moved inside the warehouse. I will let you know when she comes out or not.

"Continue to keep watch Torres. I am sure she is here to hook up with Damon and a plan to wipe out Special Agent Gibbs to finish the job that Hernandez wasn't able to do." Tim to scare Torres with his comment....

"Yes, sir." he was cold and needed coffee. Hopefully he will end this soon with being out here a long time.

He was thinking about in regard to what McGee had to say about wiping out Gibbs. Lately he's been very lucky with his nine lives. One of these days the percentages are going to catch up with him.

He continued to watch them on the dock before moving inside to talk...

Damon was in his office working on the computer terminal finishing up with the last of the invoices. When Virginia walked in to begin talking with sitting on down the chair next to him. "How did it go with getting here Virginia?"

"No problem. Otherwise I will like to discuss a further plan in order to take out Special Agent Gibbs." She stated with Damon very interested....


	73. Chapter 73

"I understand that Gibbs will be flying in sometime this late evening. And no doubt will be here tomorrow evening and will be staked out in the field across from the warehouse." Damon said with taking a puff of his Cuban cigar.

"So this is when the plan is going to work with myself and Riccio to take him out with the rifles. However I will try to get the woman Madeline decoyed with shooting over her head to have her checking it out with leaving Gibbs alone."

"And when I will move in to take him out. Though I will need to be quick since Gibbs is an expert marksman as a sniper himself." Riccio commented...

"Correct." Damon said with his smirk showing up on his face. "So be sure to have everything ready with the plan tomorrow evening.

Damon offered Virginia and Riccio for which they both accepted before going on home for the evening with the truck already unpacked and stored away.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later ....

American Airlines flight 452 had landed at 2 a.m. in the morning with Gibbs, Madeline and Taft exhausted from the flight and gathering their bags at the baggage claim. They then rented an Avis rent a car outside the airport in order to get around with the GPS and map that he had purchase to show Gibbs the motel they will be staying at for the week.

Once they had arrived at the Galaxy motel across the ways from a local diner. All three of them head stopped at the diner to pick up a few items for their rooms once they check in with the overnight manager of the motel.

Gibbs was restless with sending a text message to his wife that he had arrived safe and sound. A moment later she wrote back with having to be up unable to sleep. He called her instead to speak with her for a moment.

"Are you alright Loreile?" he asked with concern in his tone of voice and demeanor.

"Just worried mostly Jethro. How was the flight any trouble?" she commented with the question.

"No problem at all Loreile. Just missing you and Shane already. I will see if I am able to sleep with being restless for the most part."

"You could always asked Madeline to give you a message or anything else to make you sleep?" she suggested...

"I will think about it Loreile. Maybe a hot shower will help no less." he replied.

"Okay, it was only a suggestion Jethro. I will let you go now with a good night and I love you." she quipped...

"Love you as well Loreile." He hung up the phone with taking off his shoes, socks and the rest of his clothing to move into the bathroom to run the hot shower making sure it was perfect for his skin before stepping in to let the spray run over his broad shoulders and trim stomach after losing 25 plus pounds while he was in the hospital for two months.


	74. Chapter 74

He had stayed under the shower spray for awhile making him feeling better with the tension of the undercover operation. Drying himself off without bothering to shave and other personal items. He wasn't in the mood to take the time to shave with his stumble.

Placing the white towel around his waste instead of his sweatpants. Sitting on the edge of the bed using his comb from his bag to make sure his hair was into place. Though he did need another one of those marine haircuts.

Getting up to pull down the light blue blankets on the double bed and getting under them with leaving the white towel on him for now. Forgetting to turn out the light. He was able to closed his eyes for now hopefully without any dreams........

However some two hours later....In a dream sequence ......

Gibbs was able to break his bindings inside the cell area with help from two of the slave women. He didn't know why they were helping in the first place as one of them handed him a pair of brown pants that barely was able to fit. It was better than nothing at all. As the one slave woman named Marissa showed her a way out after knocking out the two soldiers in order to protect.

Running out in the heat and humidity along with his physical condition having been torture. He was exhausted having been moving quickly for almost twenty minutes away from the compound.

However he didn't know it was a set up. 

Stopping in the middle of the jungle. He needed to take a breather with sweat pouring off his brow, chest and back. He had no idea where he was located.

Sitting on the ground against a tree making the welts on his back hurt worse. When all of a sudden something hits his neck and shoulder with some type of a blow dart no doubt laced with a knock out potion.

He tried to stand feeling slightly dizzy when he passed out onto the hot ground. And Riccio along with four soldiers with a stretcher to take him back to the compound.....

This is when he woke from the dream feeling so real in the process. He needed to throw some water on his face with getting up not bothering to place the white towel around him. His heart was beating quickly and her needed to calm himself down.

Looking at his features in the mirror. He looked older than his 69 years old body.

Thinking it was time to go visit Madeline and see if she can help him in some way. Even though it might lead to having sex with each other.

Dressing in his sweatpants and his coat with the slippers. He grabbed the key and placed it into his coat pocket so not to lose it. Knocking on her door. She wasn't asleep with working on her laptop when she heard the knock. She had a feeling it will be Gibbs in his need of help finally. No doubt he had another one of his bad dreams to add to his issues.

"Are you alright Jethro?" in a sultry voice wearing her black nightgown that had the cleavage very high up with the sides opened to reveal her hips and legs for the most part.

"Not really! I could use one of your messages with my back, neck and shoulders if possible?" he smirked slightly as he moves inside to be sitting on the edge of her bed and look she was giving him. She went over to her dresser to take out her lotion to help with rubbing it into his skin with the message...

"Take off your coat if you don't mind Gibbs?" he was able to smell her scent of the perfume she was wearing just like his wife Loreile always loving to wear Opium.....

He was just wearing his sweatpants to show off his broad shoulders, trim stomach and his silver hairs on his chest. She was more interested in what was inside those sweatpants of his with her mouth watering.

"Lay down onto your stomach before I begin?" she directly ordered with watching Gibbs listening to her command.

She places a generous amount onto his shoulders, neck and back before working the neck area slowly with rubbing the muscles having to be tense. She was able to start on the shoulders noticing the scars faded from different injuries. He started to moan with her loosening the tight muscles before moving on down to his back with the faded welts on his back from when he was in Paraguay at the hands of Hernandez and the soldiers.

He was so relaxed when she headed on down to his buttocks staying for a moment or two. Afterwards she asked him to turn over. Though she had a feeling he was going to stop her to a certain point......

Turning over onto his back now relaxed. She told him that she was going to rub his temples first. He's able to smell her scent of the perfume she wearing to be so alluring for the most part.

One thing he did loved over the years for when a woman and including his wife with rubbing his temples making him feel so relaxed and sexually with the urge...


	75. Chapter 75

Next came his shoulders and chest that was driving him crazy already. He wasn't able to help it with her sex appeal. Though Loreile doesn't mind since she is in her ninth month of pregnancy.

She moved down close to the top part of his sweat pants. In her eyes the silver fox agent was so sexy for his age. Along with being well trimmed having recently lost 25 plus pounds for when he was in the hospital for two months.

"Can I remove your sweatpants Jethro?" she asked in a gentle way with the question.

He didn't need to flinch when he agreed to the question to reveal his manhood at half mask. She was enjoying the view when she placed the lotion into her hands to begin massaging the shaft making him squirm slightly with the wonderful sensation. She even worked all of the way down to the base of his penis as well as his two sacs making him moan out.

He wasn't going to stop her with her next course of action. He will have to deal with the ramifications later on with his wife Loreile. However it was her that had told him at home that he could have sex with the DOD agent. And for which is kind of crazy come to think about it.

The next moment she had engulfed his entire shaft down her throat without the sensation of throwing up. She was enjoying the feel of his entire penis in her mouth hearing the moans coming out of his mouth. He didn't know just how long he was going to be able to stand much more of what she was doing.

However he forced her head further down with his hands as he was crying out from the pleasure and pain at the same time. Taking a few moments more he explodes with him letting loose and Madeline taking all of him.

His heart was beating quickly as with his blood pressure. "I do hope it helps now to have you sleep Jethro?" she replied with getting up and dressed along with some water.

"Let's hope so Madeline. I don't need to lose any more sleep because of the dreams I keep om having." he responded with his vitals going back to normal.

He watched her dressed quickly with placing on her coat and slippers taking out her key card to her room to open the door with the chill entering inside with Gibbs turning out the light down low with getting back into bed without bothering to place back on his sweatpants. Looking at the time maybe if he's lucky. He's going to be able to get in two hours before dressing and meeting with everyone at the diner for the briefing.

He fell asleep quickly with being somewhat relaxed.....


	76. Chapter 76

Some time later with everyone meeting at the diner across the ways from the diner. Gibbs drinking his black coffee to wake him further to be alert for later. He was going over the last of the final details making sire that everyone understand what they had to do. Even though for Doctor Taft, he's going to be staying inside the vehicle with keeping his head down with his revolver close by.

"Is there any questions the both of you?" Gibbs stated with finishing up the last of his scrambled eggs and toast having to been starved along with his two cups of coffee.

"All I need to know on whether the both of you will be careful with Damon and his Cartel? I don't need to be putting you back together Jethro after spending two months in the hospital." he said with sarcasm for the most part.

"Really Doc!" Gibbs said softly in order not to alert anyone in the busy diner. "Madeline do you have anything to say on the subject?"

She had been quiet as if she was pissed off at Gibbs for something that he had done earlier in his motel room. She was probably expecting more for when it came to the sex issue between the both of them. "I understand everything Gibbs with the mission. I just hope to god it doesn't turn out to be a nightmare?" she makes mention....

"Very well let's get the hell out of here with paying the bill." Gibbs said with pulling out the debit card given to him by the DOD to pay for the entire trip. However they needed to save all of the receipts.

WAREHOUSE LATER.....

Damon was giving final orders to Riccio and Virginia at the warehouse before the truck arrives. It was already dark. So both of them will be wearing special goggles in order to see in the dark. Checking their rifles and scopes in the office. Damon had asked the both of them to head out the back entrance in order not to be seen by Gibbs and the DOD agent no doubt with the same type of goggles.

"We're set boss." Riccio had to say with Damon shaking his hand good luck with trying to take out Gibbs and the woman.

He watched them moved out the back way out into the field to head onto the other side for where they thought they will be set in with their own rifles and scopes with the ground cold with no moon out tonight.

Meanwhile Gibbs was getting stiff and sore staying in the same position for a long period of time. Taft was going to have a field day once this mission is over with....

Madeline was some 3,000 feet away checking out the warehouse from her section. She was anxious when all of a sudden she heard a noise before hearing two gun shots from behind her. She spoke to Gibbs through the earpiece in her ear to tell him that she was going to investigate the shots.

"Madeline be very careful. It might be a ploy of sorts." he stated over the earpiece worried....

She goes to move off with Virginia moving away slightly with giving Riccio a chance to move into position firing three times at Gibbs hitting his right shoulder. Faltering to the ground with his hand covering the wound with the blood seeping through his hand as he cries out. Riccio is pissed off with resetting his rifle to fire back again.

Only this time Gibbs tried to get up when his right knee had buckled under him. However Riccio fired three more times to hit his left leg in the thigh area screaming out with Riccio moving in closer....

While Madeline seeing Virginia fired quickly to hit the woman three times into her front part of her head and chest not bothering to check the body to run back to Gibbs with hearing six shots. Her heart was beating quickly fearing the worst.

Catching up almost out of breath she sees the target knowing that it had to be Riccio fired four times hitting his head, back and shoulder dropping to the cold ground.....She ran to Gibbs bleeding with two gunshots to his body...

"OMG!" she needed to get Taft here quickly. Calling him on the phone screaming at him to get here fast wit his medical bag.

"What the hell happened?" he cried out with starting up the vehicle ..

"Gibbs has been shot twice and he's bleeding badly." she hung up to bend down with ripping her shirt underneath the jacket to stop the flow of blood with using for his left leg and shoulder.

Gibbs was semi awake when he grabbed her hand with his blood on his hand. He tells her the following..."Tell Loreile that I love her and that I am so sorry!!!!" before passing out...

She needed to call 911 when Taft pulled up to see the scene."JESUS!"" he had gotten out with heading for his medical bag in the trunk while Madeline was on the phone speaking with a dispatcher for a helicopter to take him to the nearest hospital....


	77. Chapter 77

"Yes dispatcher right away we need a helicopter to have the injured NCIS agent taken to a hospital as soon as possible?" Madeline was frantic with her nerves on edge with not wanting to see the agent dying on her watch.

"Ma'am the helicopter has been sent out and will be arriving into your area in ten minutes please look for the searchlights before landing." Rose Marie operator number four advising Madeline of the situation. This same helicopter will be having her husband Donaldson a pilot of 15 years to be picking them up. 

"Thank you for all of your help." she hung up the phone to turn and face Taft as he was placing the pressure bandages onto the wounds along with pain medication and antibiotics in case of infection.

"He's lost a lot of blood and he's going to b needing a blood transfusion right away with his blood count a little bite low. The main issue is Jethro's heart on whether or not it's able to take the stress of another trauma to his body." Taft said to her with having to made the mistake of leaving him alone once she left to investigate the noise and than the shots fired.

"Do you think he's going to be alright Doc?" she responded with feeling guilty for the moment.

"He's a tough son of a bitch. So I think he's going to be alright with more physical therapy to help with his shoulder and leg again. By the way don't you think that you should call Loreile and give her the news."

"I will call her now." As Taft continued to watch Gibbs with any changes in his vitals. She had brought up the number from her contacts onto the screen......

Loreile was restless and unable to sleep due to the baby she is carrying along with being worried about her husband. She was sitting on the couch in the living room watching the fire place crackling away. While her cell phone started to go off to scare the woman thinking the worse now. She picked up the phone to see that it was Madeline calling...

"Madeline what's going on?" she quipped...

"I am sorry to be calling you at this hour. But I need to give you the bad news with Jethro having been shot twice. We are currently in a helicopter on the way to the Harrisburg medical center hospital."

"Who shot him Madeline?" she needed to asked with the importance of the question.

"Riccio." she looks over at Taft with a strange reaction on his face." However I was able to take him out prior to Riccio moving in for the kill. I also took out Virginia as well blowing out their brains leaving them in the field."

"How bad was Jethro injured Madeline?" Loreile responded with tears...

"He was shot in his right shoulder and left upper thigh having lost a great deal of blood." she says.

"Listen I am going to be catching the next flight out and will meet you at the hospital as soon as I get in. I will let you know when. See you soon Madeline." she hangs up the phone to be seeing Alicia hearing the entire conversation.

"I will go and pack for you, Loreile while you're going to call the airport to save time. Shane is asleep and I will tell him later when he wakes."

"Thank you for all of your help." she cried out with her words...


	78. Chapter 78

She was able to get everything into order with the airport. She will be able to pick up her ticket at the counter before heading on over to the terminal to catch her flight. It's going to be leaving in two hours giving her enough time to drive over to the airport with no doubt traffic.

She had checked her purse for all of her credit cards, debit and mostly cash for the trip. She needed to head upstairs to let Alicia know the information. As she had laid out the clothes, nightgown and toiletries along with her three pairs of flats. Loreile liked all of the choices as she changed into something simple with being in her ninth month of pregnancy.

She placed on a red blouse with a sweater of the same color along with black slacks maternity with her socks and black flats. She needed to fix her hair into a bun as Alicia had finished with packing all of the things she will need.

Loreile heart was jumping all over the place in her chest. She needed to sit down on the edge of the queen size bed to relax for a few moments while Alicia went to take her things out to her blue vehicle in the driveway of the house.

Loreile decided to check on her son Shane who was asleep in his crib that her husband had designed by his own hands. She kissed him on his brow without waking him for the most part.

She met Alicia outside. Alicia told her that all of her things here in the trunk all set and all warmed up with the car.

"Thank you, Alicia for helping out. Now get back inside before you get sick from this cold?" she had asked nicely with the response.

"No problem. Please be sure to send me a text for when you're able to arrived at the airport and when you're landed?" she insisted with needing to stay in touch.

"I will. Wish me good luck?" she says with hugging the undercover agent.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Damon was at home with his girlfriend Auriel when he received the bad news about Riccio and Virginia having been shot to death. He was enjoying a drink after their love making earlier. Picking up the phone in the bedroom with Auriel listening in to the conversation.

"Yeah Luiz what's going on at this hour?" Otherwise he wanted to hear on whether Leroy Jethro Gibbs was killed in the first place.

"Boss I have some bad news. Riccio and Virginia were killed by Gibbs and the DOD agent Madeline leaving their bodies and brains in the field. However we understand that a helicopter might of been called in indicating that Gibbs might of been injured badly and taken to a hospital."

"Find out which hospital? I want that son of a bitch dead. Do I make myself clear Luiz?" he said with venom with his demeanor.

"Sure I understand your order." he said over the phone before hanging up.

Auriel started to talk to Damon. "If this is the case Damon. There is only one closeby hospital with being Harrisburg? I have a security guard that I work at in the personnel department."

"Do it Auriel I need to find out as soon as possible?" Damon urge her on with the request.

Grabbing her cell phone from the table on her side of the bed before going home afterwards. She brought up the number onto the screen.....

HARRISBURG MEDICAL CENTER MAIN ENTRANCE

Security guard Damien Robertson age 65 ex police officer retired. He was bored as hell with the lobby not busy with being 11 a.m. in the morning for which was surprising for him. The main phone was ringing when he picked it up....

Damien Robertson this is the front desk how can I help you?" he asked.

"Damien it's Auriel of the Personnel department. Hey! I need a favor from you and I need you to keep it quiet that I asked. I need to find out about Special Agent Gibbs NCIS had been brought to the hospital earlier?"

"Hell yes! I must tell you there was a great deal of excitement with a helicopter bringing him in with two gunshot wounds. I understand he's now out out surgery and in ICU."

"Great!" Can you tell me which room?" she looked over as Damien with a smirk on his face.

"Let me put you on hold and find out what room. Please hold Auriel." Taking a moment with checking...."Auriel he's in room 821 a private in guarded condition."

"Thank you for your help." she stated.

"You're welcome and good night..." She tells Damon that Gibbs is in ICU 821....


	79. Chapter 79

Afterwards she was able to dressed with kissing Damon goodnight for the final time. She will be heading for her apartment complex to pack quickly after she sends the coded message to the DOD and let them know about the further threat to Gibbs.

Walking out the door for the final time. She headed for her vehicle to go home. She was glad this undercover operation was over. It was simply getting too dangerous for her taste.

Making sure that she wasn't tailed knowing Damon. She had taken her keys out of her purse to opened the front door with turning on the lights in the living room. Locking the door she then headed for the bedroom to take out the transmitter from the back of the closet that was hidden. But first she had to use the bugging device to check for any electronic devices just in case. She didn't need any one listening into the coded message was going to be sending.

Turning on the transmitter she started to send the coded message to the DOD.

WASHINGTON, D.C. DOD Communications center

Lt. James Gary was the only one working in the center for the early morning. While Senator Stephen Hill had just arrived for his day both here and at the Capital. Listening to the coded message from the the undercover agent Auriel aka Melissa Anderson.

Once the message ended needing further instructions. One thing for sure he had to give this to the senator for his response.

Walking out of the center to head on down the hallway to knock on the door not knowing on whether he was in since he's a early bird......

Knocking on the door his the senator's chambers. He's tells who ever it was knocking to please come on inside. Lt. Gary walked inside with the coded message in his hand waiting for the senator to say something to him as he looks up after reading a file on the table.

"What is it Lt. Gary?" he asked with a gruff voice for this early of the morning.

"Sir I have a coded message for you to read." he hands him the message in order for him to digest at first taking a full moment to understand.

"OMG! I can't believe this. Once again Special Agent Gibbs is in trouble again by the Cartel leader." he commented. " I need for you send the message back to Melissa and tell her to pack up and leave to head back to Washington, D.C. for a debriefing."

"I will sir right away." he walked out once again to head back down to the communications center to send off the message with Auriel getting the confirmation.

Harrisburg, Georgia....

Auriel was receiving the final confirmation message from the DOD telling her to leave for good to head back to Washington, D.C.

She sent the last message before disabling the transmitter that was inside the closet that no one will be able to use. She finished up with her packing locking up the two brown suit cases that was hers. She had found the cash that she had left in the canister of the kitchen counter having to be $200.00 dollars. Even though she had plenty of money on her and on her own debit card plus credit cards.

Placing on her black coat, gloves and hat to match with pulling out her car keys belonging to Damon that she is going to leave at the airport. Closing up the lights she headed out with placing the keys under the mat for the landlord....


	80. Chapter 80

With one leaving while another was arriving. Loreile Gibbs flight's landed for which she was never so glad. She had called Senior field agent Timothy McGee to come and pick her up at the airport. He was asleep on the green couch of the waiting room having sent everyone back to the motel taking a cab.

Jumping up quickly from the couch to answer the phone..."Loreile I assumed you have landed with your flight?" he commented with the question.

"Yes, I have Tim and a long one I might add with the flight delayed 15 minutes. How long will it take for you to get here with picking me up?" she needed to know...

Looking at his watch...."I will be there in forty five minutes. I suggest you wait by the baggage claim area so that I will be able to meet you." he said...

"I will Tim. See you in forty five minutes." she responded..

Getting up from the couch in order to gather himself together. He was in need of coffee. However now wasn't the time for it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Auriel was feeling so much better with her life now. Now that she was away from the Cartel leader and getting back her life with her father Senator James Anderson as well for the DOD.

The stewardess had come over to asked her on whether she wanted anything to drink or eat.

"I will have coffee please. As for food what do you have?" she asked with the importance of the question.

"Chicken or fish tv dinners. What would you like miss?" she responded...

"Chicken please." she quipped with her words.

Moments later the young stewardess brought over her tray along with the black coffee she needed to keep her awake. "Here you go nice and hot with the tray and your black coffee."

"Thanks." she smiled with beginning to work on eating her hot food for a change as compared to most flights she had taken over the years.


	81. Chapter 81

Loreile had never been so anxious sitting down near the baggage claim area watching the passengers walking by. This is when she noticed Tim McGee walking over to her looking exhausted himself with the bags under his eyes.

"Loreile it's good to see you. Are you ready to go to the motel to drop off your things to make things easier on you while you're visiting the boss?" he says ...

"Sure Tim. Any further word on my husband since leaving the hospital?" She needed to know with her nerves on edge.

"When I was leaving Doctor Taft said that Gibbs was on the verge of waking." he replied with a tired smile on his face. "Shall we go." he said with grabbing her things from the side of her.

"Sure enough. Plus I can't wait to see him and tell him off. Kidding only Tim!" she stated with getting a chuckle out of him and herself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luiz and Jose had arrived at the warehouse to give him the bad news instead of calling him over the phone. He was getting ready with the next truck to arrive. Since he had been waiting for word on the two that he had sent out to check the field.

Now that it was hours later....

Luis and Jose walked into his office with Damon working on the computer terminal to update the invoices. He looks up to see their faces. "What's wrong? Since I haven't heard from Riccio nor Virginia." he said with a tone that was scary for the most part.

"I am sorry boss but we found the both of them in the field having been shot to death by Gibbs or the DOD agent with their brains blown out. I understand that Gibbs had been taken out by a helicopter to the near bye hospital with a pool of blood having been found."

"DAMN! I want the both of you to check it out and find out for sure you two or else you're going to be next? Understand the order?" he inquired with the order.

In unison: "Yes boss." the both of them had said before leaving the office.

He was livid with getting this information and with a large shipment arriving soon. He really doesn't has anyone he can trust. He needed to call his girlfriend Auriel to see how she is doing after leaving last night after he kicked her out having a fight over something stupid.

Dialing her cell phone. There wasn't any answer with him leaving a message telling her that he was sorry. Otherwise Auriel was now gone after getting the information she needed for the DOD in Washington, D.C. She had caught a flight afterwards after sending a final coded message to have the transmitter destroyed. She had received a message back telling her to leave with being debriefed back in D.C. She was able to pack her things quickly to take her Blue SUV to the airport with no one able to see her with leaving the key under the mat for the landlord.

She was arriving in Washington, D.C. to rent a vehicle that she is going to be needing before finding out her next assignment. She will be happy to be seeing her father Senator Anderson of the DOD. She was slightly nervous with the debriefing coming up. Though she had the diskette with the Intel required in regard to the Cartel leader and the regime.

Reaching the DOD building. She moved into the underground parking lot going to the third level and closets' to the elevator. She was able to find the perfect spot before turning off the blue Avis rent a car. She had made sure it was lock. She didn't need any surprises as she walked into the elevator with the door opening as she pushes the button for the eighth floor.


	82. Chapter 82

Walking inside the darkened room of her husband's. She had brought up the lights in order to see his face. She heard the beeps of the machines working with the IV solution, blood pressure and his heart rate. She could tell that his color was so much better than the last time with being rescued in Paraguay.

Pulling over a green chair with being careful not to strain herself with the baby. She had sat down with taking hold of her husband's hand feeling warm to the touch.

She started to talk to him in order to bring him awake. "What am I to do with you, Jethro? Every time I turn around you're always getting into trouble. Your son Shane is going to be upset once he finds out you're in the hospital again." she had tears falling down her cheek....

A moment later she heard a moan coming out of his mouth not believing that he was waking finally. She had gotten up to coax her husband to open his eyes fully. "Come on baby, you can do it?" she stated with hearing another moan and the flutter of his eye lashes opening his crystal blue eyes that she loves so much along with his silver fox hair.

She needed to pour him some water just in case he asked for it with his mouth and throat probably dry.

"Jethro try and take it easy." she replied to her husband....

"Where am I?" his voice was somewhat horse trying to get out the three words.

"Harrisburg medical center hospital. You were taken in an helicopter with Doctor Taft helping with talking to the doctors at the hospital. You were in surgery almost three hours."

"Can I have some water Loreile. My mouth feels like mouth balls." he cried out with Loreile chuckling slightly at the expense of her husband in bed.

"What's so freaking funny Loreile?" he cried out with drinking more of the cold water. He was upset for the most part.

"Nothing really baby. Try and take it easy already. By the way Riccio and Virginia are now dead with Madeline taking them both out with her skill as a sniper. Their brains were left all over the field while Madeline called 911 to call for a helicopter. She had gone back to the motel to get some rest."

"Good for her Loreile. I thought for a moment I was a goner with Riccio bearing down on me Loreile." he quipped with his words emotionally....

"Speaking of which did you happen to have any visions?" she was curious with asking the question.

Thinking about it for a moment before answering the question. "Actually I did with once again being inside the white tunnel with Diane with me sitting across from each other from a table. White I was able to see the white light leading to where ever being either heaven or hell." he takes in a deep breath....

"Did she say anything to you?" she asked....

He chuckled slightly with the question.. "Are you serious Loreile she is like you at times always wanting to talk too much?" this is when she shut him up with a passionate kiss to take his breath away. Breaking the kiss she stands back to sit again with the baby inside quiet for a change.

"She was mostly playing games with me to rile me up. Otherwise telling me to get my act together to start thinking about retiring finally."

"Did you commented on that statement?" She differently needed the answer.

"I did Loreile. I said that I was thinking really hard about taking up on Vance's offer to work at the Academy and the gun range as a trainer." he says with a smirk on his face.

"Finally!" she commented again .....


	83. Chapter 83

I have been meaning to talk to you about Director's Vance offer. There has been something added into the plan if I decide to take his offer." he said to have her attention all of a sudden.

"Don't tell me Jethro that he wants you on the OFF THE BOOKS operations as well for when ever he needs you?" She had hit it right on the mark.

"How did you guess with what I was going to say to you?" taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

She squirmed slightly with needing to answer the question. "I just assumed that Leon would do something like this even though it will probably be once in a while with these type of operations?" she commented. "And besides doing these OFF THE BOOKS jobs will only make it more interesting for in general. And it will have your team working with you inside of being away from them while you're at the academy."

"Yeah I know. So what do you think Loreile?" He needed to asked her for the approval...

"Are you kidding Jethro I like the idea? When will this take effect?" she needed to know. "The reason I am asking on whether or not you're going to be able help me with the delivery of the baby?"

"Off course I plan on being at the delivery. I already missed Shane's delivery at the safe house last year in Arizona." he says with a smirk on his face.

She was going to play with him for a moment with her comment. "Don't you dare miss it or else you're going to get a punch in the nose?" she said with his expression was with amusement with his face.

"Oh really! You think that you're strong enough to punch me in the nose?" he stated with a smirk on his face.

"Jethro, you want me to prove to you can I can?" She gets up with placing her hand at his nose before deciding on grabbing his groin area to make him cry out from either the pleasure or pain to catch the man off guard. She also grabbed his nose at the same time before deciding to kiss him this time for which he loves the most from his wife .

"You're really too much at times Loreile?" he responded with pulling her into him again with a more passionate kiss like he always does since meeting her at the SECNAV celebration.

Breaking away from her to catch his breath along with a change in his body chemistry feeling him hard down below. She had stuck her hand underneath his hospital gown to give him a little bit of a thrill.

"What did you think now my darling husband?" She stated with continuing with her message of his member underneath hard as a rock now and with no place to go.

"Are you going to leave me in this condition Loreile?" Gibbs cried out with his predicament.

"Yes." now relax while I sit down to take a little bit of a break. She quipped with her words to have him staring at her since she was still playing with him.....

It was at this particular moment there was a knock on the door to be Doctor Taft coming in to check on his favorite patient. "Well now how are the both of you doing?" he said with slight annoyance in his demeanor.

"I am fine Doc." Gibbs said while lying through his teeth. While Loreile said she was okay...in spite the fact she was exhausted.

"I need to check your husband again before I go off duty to sleep as well. It's been really real of late!" he commented....

"Sure whatever you need to do Doctor Taft." Gibbs says with staying quiet while Taft went to work with checking his vitals. Checking his blood pressure it was 120 over 83 to be just excellent as with his heart rate being 82.

Afterwards he checked his upper thigh with Gibbs still in a semi state. Even though the doctor didn't noticed checking the area of his wound to be looking really good as with the shoulder having used the shoulder.

"I must say Jethro, you're really are doing well considered especially after using the laser on you to worked out just fine in general." Taft commented...

"It's good to hear Cyril." Loreile had to say with a smile...

"Now to the next question. When do you expect my husband to get out of here?" she was worried since she was only going to be here three days at best. She can't be leaving Shane home for a long period of time.

"Good question the both of you. It all depends on the operation to catch Damon's associates. Is all I can say at this time. Now if you will excuse me I am going to bed. It's been a long day for me. Loreile I suggest you do the same with saying good night to your husband?" he ordered...

"I will Doc and Good night!" she commented with getting up to give him a hug.


	84. Chapter 84

Meanwhile at the Alternate site a new truck will be arriving any time carrying a larger amount of weapons and explosives for the regime.

Across the ways Torres and Lt. Brown having been keeping an eye out on the truck coming. However Torres had been much closer then possible with taking photos of the employees and Damon giving last minute orders to everyone. While he was waiting for someone to arrive from Paraguay. His brother Joshua Garcia had taken a flight from Somalia, Paraguay to help with his brother's cause. Especially with Riccio and Virginia are now dead.

Nick Torres spoke to Brown over the earpiece telling him there was a vehicle arriving into the dock area.

"Do you know who it is Torres?" Lt. Brown says to him in his ear.

"Nope! But I will be continuing with taking pictures. Taking the photos of the man up close and personal. Nick changed the software on the camera to send the three photos that he had taken to the F.B.I. database. Maybe they might have him in their system. "Brown I just sent off the photos to the F.B.I. database. Maybe we might be able to get a hit very soon. Because right now I am really cold." he stated making his point over the earpiece.

"Alright come in already . I will take over for a little while." He waited for Torres to arrive like a caged tiger to knock on the door of the vehicle trying to warm up his hands. "Get in Torres." Torres hands him the camera having changed it over to use again.

With the camera beeping. It was indicating that the F.B.I. database was coming back with a name. Nick Torres brought up the information and picture onto the screen stating the man's name is Joshua Garcia having to be his brother of all things coming from Somalia, Paraguay.

"Intel suggests that he's here to help out Damon to finish up with all of the truck deliveries coming in from Canada and other states." Torres commented.

"Just great! Director Vance and the DOD is not going to like this at all with another member of the regime has arrived into the states. This is differently bad news for Special Agent Gibbs once he finds out about Joshua Garcia?" He says to Torres with leaving the vehicle to head on closer to the warehouse for further photos.

Actually the information on Joshua Garcia was being shown on tv for the International by the reporter for WABC. Gibbs was relaxing watching the news when all of a sudden a red light was hitting his brain with the brother of Damon. If this is the case there was a possible chance that this Joshua will probably be working with Damon and his deliveries.

Anxious. He picked up his cell phone knowing it's late. He will leave a voicemail on his phone unless he picks up for when he hears the name Joshua Garcia.

Director Vance had four calls already and one from Lt. James Brown on the scene of the warehouse. He had stated that the F.B.I. database had come back with the name of Joshua Garcia. Now once more another call from all people Special Agent Gibbs.

Answering his phone...."Yes Gibbs this is Vance. What's on your mind?" he was really annoyed with wanting to go on home.

"Joshua Garcia. Is it true that he might be coming to the United States to be working with his brother the Leader of the Cartel Damon Garcia?"

"True." He hung up the phone angry as hell trying to calm himself down after hearing the truth.


	85. Chapter 85

Special Agent Gibbs was angry as hell with his blood boiling with the latest news and Intel from Director Leon Vance. He needed to call his wife Loreile to find out where was at the moment. Even though she stated earlier that she was going to show up at night to visit.

Using his cell phone once more bringing up his wife's number onto the screen.....

Madeline and Loreile were on their way to the hospital after picking up additional food items for her husband at the diner across the ways from the motel she is staying at.

Loreile's phone was going off as she pulled it out of her blue heavy coat to see that it was Jethro calling her. "Jethro what's up baby?" she looked over at Madeline curious for the most part.

"Madeline and myself are on the way to the hospital to see you with some food goodies for you to eat. I know that you're sick and tire of hospital food. Why what's wrong?" she asked with grave concern for when it came to her demeanor.

"When you get here I will tell you what exactly is going on Loreile. I will be here." he said with slight sarcasm in his tone of voice.

"He doesn't sound right Madeline?" Loreile makes mention for when it comes to her husband's persona.

"Hopefully when we get there that we will be able to help him calm down. But first we need to find out on what has him upset in the first place?" Madeline needed to say......

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ranch Washington, D.C.

Melissa Anderson had been sitting on the front porch with her father exhausted from the long day. He had gone upstairs to bed after having a huge dinner with his daughter. While the cooks were able to cook up something really special for them and other guests visiting ....

Melissa was relaxing when her Grandfather age 96 years old and in great shape only needing a walker and with his memory really good living in Montana. He asked one of the servants to bring out drinks for the both of them to be set onto the table next to them.

"Grandpa thank you so much for the drinks. I was kinda thirsty from the Turkey and stuffing we had for dinner."

"How are you feeling with coming back?" he asked with sipping his red wine, while there was a large diet Iced tea for Melissa.

"Okay except for being slightly scared after finishing up the undercover operation for the DOD Grandpa." she said...

"I am glad that everything worked out well for you. Let's just hope there isn't going to be any ramifications?" he responded with taking a sip of his red wine.

"I don't understand?" Melissa had to say with him needing to clear up the question.

"Did you ever considered that this Damon just might be sending one after you my dear?" he says with seeing the scared look into her face all of a sudden.

"I did actually Grandpa. I just hope to god that the DOD will be able to protect me both short and long range?" she commented with sipping her iced tea....

After she was done with the iced tea. She needed to head inside to her room on the second floor with walking up the stairs.

She was exhausted after the past few days having to be emotionally exhausting for the most part. Opening to her old room covered with the photos of different horses that she used to ride when she was young.

Sitting down at the edge of the twin size bed with changing out of her soiled clothing and placing them into the pink dirty hamper. She had placed on her purple nightgown to show some of her cleavage that the Cartel leader had liked a great deal.

She just couldn't believe that that she was thinking too much of the terrorist leader. She needed to put him out of her mind for the most part.

She had gotten up to pull down the soft purple quilt that had been on her bed since she left for the DOD mission....She had taken off her socks after placing them in the hamper to lay down with the two purple pillow cases with her head and body comfy. She was able to fall asleep almost instantly having to be exhausted as sleep over takes the woman....


	86. Chapter 86

Meanwhile Director Vance had called in Colonel Mann of NCIS with is team dealing with the explosives to blow up the two warehouses in Harrisburg, Georgia. Mann aged 43 years old married to his wife Ann aged 44 with two grown boys in the service for the Marines and Navy. Ann works for the Pentagon as a secretary for General Kingston.

Colonel James Mann 's team consist of eight men and including himself. Director Vance at this late hour had called the Colonel to discuss the mission Operation Boom. They were going to be leaving in three hours with the DOD setting up the flight with the tickets for American airlines, along with the hotel named The Marriott for at least four days.

Colonel Mann had walked into the outer office to discuss the operation. Melanie still working at seven o'clock at night called Vance to let him know that the colonel has arrived. "Please let him in Melanie."

He walked in with his crystal green eyes at six feet tall. "Sir, you asked for me ?" he said with Vance getting up to shake his hand.

"I have a file for you to read quickly with your flight to leave in three hours. I suggest you have your team on standby?" he ordered with Mann using his cell phone to call his office with Vance watching his expression.

"Sergeant Lincoln please have the team ready for a operation in Harrisburg, Georgia. I will call back in a few moments to let you know. We leave in three hours." he said....

"Yes, sir!" he sounded slightly excited for when it comes to operations.

Mann all of a sudden his heart beat was picking up slightly as with his blood pressure. After calling back to give the additional intel with the Terminal and time. Everyone having listened to the message over the phone in the office. All of them left quickly quickly to go home to pack. As with Sergeant Lincoln age 34 with no wife, but he does has a sister Patricia age 33 years of age.

Colonel Mann had sent off a text message to his wife Ann who was watching the news waiting for her husband to come home. But instead she gets a message telling her to pack his things for a mission. Details to follow when I get home.

Right away she goes to work with his packing taking out the two black suitcases with every time his team heads for an operation.

She always knows what he likes to wear while he's away on a operation. Heck they have been married over 20 years for god sake. What they really need is to have a vacation to get away for a few weeks. Maybe this time she will try to insist with taking the time off once the boys are done with their leave before heading back to California.

It didn't take all that long with adding the toiletries before closing up the black suitcases. She started to think about Gibbs and his wife Loreile. She owes her a long overdue phone call knowing probably it's going to be too late once she gets him out of the house to head for the airport....


	87. Chapter 87

When Colonel Mann had arrived home. He came in to give his wife a quick kiss before taking off his coat placing it onto the couch. Since he was going to be wearing it again.

"Everything is packed James. So I suggest you take a shower before eating your pizza. How's the stomach?"

"Nervous for the most part Ann. However once I take the damn shower I will be able to feel better." He said with slight annoyance. Even his wife Ann knew something wasn't right with him for the most part.

She watched him head upstairs to take the shower with taking off his soiled clothing and placing them into the blue hamper. Moving into the bathroom. He wasn't going to bother to shave since he wants to look the rugged way with the operation. Even though his wife always hates it when he kisses her on the cheeks to make her itch.

Moving into the glass shower stall he had turned on the hot water making sure it was just perfect for his sensitive skin.

Grabbing his head and Shoulders shampoo he quickly washed his salt & pepper hair along with using the Dove soap doing his usual ten minutes before drying himself off with the blue terry cloth large towel and placing it around his waist. Once inside the bedroom he was able to dress while combing his hair slicking it back for now.

Once checking everything was alright. He than headed downstairs to have his pizza. Though his wife was already eating hers with his on the hot stove.

Taking the plate from the counter ready for him. He grabbed his two slices of pizza with turning off the hot stove.

Taking his bottle of Diet Pepsi from the fridge. He was now all set to eat before heading out for the operation.

He began to eat quickly as much as he could without choking on his food. Even his own wife of 20 plus years was chuckling at the site of her husband.

"Slow down already. You still have time to catch your flight. Let me go upstairs to bring down your suitcases while you're eating to save time."

"Thanks." he said with finishing up the first slice before picking up the second. He slowed down a little with his stomach having to be nervous thinking about the flight. Since he always hated flying foremost.

His wife had carried down to two black suitcases ready to go....

He wasn't able to finish all of his pizza having to be a first for him. No doubt he will be eating on the plane ot ordering room service?

Getting up from the table he kissed his wife taking her into his chest before breaking apart with picking up his coat again and with finding his keys still inside the pocket to use with the vehicle.

Carrying out his black suitcases to the front porch with the sun still out before getting dark soon. He moved down the front porch his his brick house to his vehicle with using the remote to open up the trunk and front with his driver side.

Placing his things into the trunk before moving behind the driver side to warm up the car with the temperatures have dropped slightly to be cold.

Sometime later with hardly any traffic. He was able to make it in time for the flight with parking his vehicle with the lot and with taking a ticket in order to keep once he arrives back. After going through the security check. He then headed for the terminal dropping off his suitcases with another ticket with the flight given.

His team standing and sitting with one of them eating a hotdog with the works having to be hungry. Even though Lt. Jackson will be able to order room service once they all get into their rooms...

"He's coming finally everyone?" Lt. Jackson aged 27 had to say with Colonel Mann needing to catch his breath.....


	88. Chapter 88

It had felt like a long flight to everyone nevertheless. While Mann and Lt. Jackson were sitting together while the other team members were separated a little. The stewardess had brought over the meals and drinks for everyone in first class. What was served was nothing to sneeze about with plain old chicken, potatoes and string beans.

Colonel Mann tried to sleep with closing his eyes thinking about his wife the past week with the way she had been acting. He was wondering on whether she might be pregnant after twenty plus years. She was still having her period at 43 years of age. Even though the both of them have been trying for a year after she went off the birth control pills and IUD with the doctor's suggestion to try again.

It will be strange to find out on whether she was pregnant. Though they have no problem with money with Mann getting paid really well with his job.

Meanwhile he sent off a text message to his wife once again making sure she wasn't on the computer.

She came back with a reply telling him she had just gotten off the phone with Loreile to talk about old times, along with discussing about being pregnant and wants to surprise her husband with the news for when he gets back from the mission.

"Okay, get some sleep Ann. Love you." he sends off the text message.

"Such a pain!" she said.."Love you as well."

He smiled before closing his eyes to get twenty winks....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile was anxious trying to sleep but she decided to send an email to her husband knowing that he might be up with unable to get out of his room with the threat hanging over him.

Bringing up the software onto the laptop screen. She typed in his name before typing....

Dear Jethro

Hey you! I know it's a cray to start a letter to my loving husband. How are you doing once again with asking I think  
is the most crazy question to be asking anyone for all eternity?"

I can't sleep right now with this bouncing baby ball inside me is keeping me up until he calms down to sleep.

I really wanted to spend more time with you in bed. Even though I am always scared that I might get caught giving you your famous blowjobs. HA! HA!

I can't wait to get home with you and hopefully with having this baby. We really need to take another vacation Jethro before going to work at the Academy and the gun range. I know it's not going to be easy for you having to learn all new ways instead of being out into the field.

Look I love you with ending this now. See you in the morning. 

Loreile

She sent off the email to his computer for which he received moments later just after she had shut down the laptop for the evening....

However moments later he received back the email from his wife. He was reading on the Internet with his laptop given to him from Phineas. While talking back and forth with the 12 year old boy talking everything under the sun and including his latest school project another one of those crazy volcanoes only this time with more brain power with help from Gibbs.

After Phineas had been told to go to bed already. Gibbs had stayed on the computer when all of a sudden he had received another email to find out that it was his wife once more.

Bringing up the email section to see what she had to say.

Right away reading he had tears in his eyes with Loreile telling him on how much she really does love him no matter how many flaws he might have. She was going to be coming in the morning to give him one of her famous blowjobs that he loves the most.

He chuckled afterwards with finishing to read before writing again back to her even though she had probably shut down for the night.

SUBJECT.....LOVE AND MARRIAGE

Dear Loreile

I must tell you that I am very proud to be married to a beautiful woman like yourself. If I never have met you at the SECNAV celebration. I just don't know where I will have landed in the long run.

By the way I have a name for our next child once you have Nathan. I know that I am jumping the gun but I want to go for three's the charm with the name David James Gibbs. What do you think?

I will have more to say but all of a sudden I am tired and will be trying to sleep with I hope no dreams.

Love,

Jethro

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later in the evening after the teams had arrived back to set up the bunkers in the field way back. While the cameras will be rolling as the record to show the evidence to NCIS, D.O.D. and other agencies.

Damon and Joshua his brother were inside the warehouse having to be ten minutes before every goes up.

Colonel James Mann had called everyone over the earbuds to let them to be ready at both sites. "Alright everyone it's almost time?"................


	89. Chapter 89

At both sites everyone were on inside the bunker on the ground with the dark goggles with the explosion and any aftershock. McGee's heart was running quick at the moment with Colonel Mann at the Alternate site, while Torres and the others at the first.

Colonel Mann and McGee were counting down the moment....

"BOOM!" All of a sudden it happened with the explosive force of the Atomic bomb as the repercussions were enormous with everyone holding their ears for the sonic boom and aftershock with all that firepower.

It was truly amazing as all of the cameras at both sites were picking it up with the fireballs moving up into the sky lighting up the sky for miles.

There was an loud alarm alerting all of the fire departments in the area, along with the ambulances. Most of all any mobile news helicopters in the area to cover the fires.

The Mayor and all police departments had been called with the emergency needing answers as to what exactly was going on and why or who was behind it in the first place.

Colonel advised everyone to pack up and leave quickly with taking the backroads in order to get back to the hotel to have the celebration.

But in the meantime there were several calls to be made. Even though this saga was over. Accept for the fact there was two contract snipers out there wishing to kill Special Agent Gibbs at the hospital.

God he was scared as hell now after seeing that happened with all that explosive power. Why in the world would Damon and Joshua will have all that power sitting in the warehouses?

Dialing Vance's number with it being late. They had heard more fire trucks arriving to the area along with the police listening to the scanner with all of the calls coming from the dispatcher.

Director Leon Vance was sitting up in the living room for the call from Colonel Mann. Melanie was asleep upstairs exhausted. She needed to be at work tomorrow for the Pentagon.

His cell phone was sitting on the marble coffee table vibrating. He had picked it up having to be Mann with his report.

"Colonel Mann how did it go with Operation Boom?" he asked nervously ....

"Just Lovely! I have never seen anything like it with all that firepower Leon. Well any rate it's over. Our team is heading for the hotel to celebrate. Though we will be coming back the day after tomorrow to check out the scene."

"Just try to stay out of trouble Colonel? And congrats on completing the mission. All of you deserve a medal with all that danger. I will say good night and I will talk with you in the morning." He ended the call with needing to finally head upstairs to sleep and snuggle up to Melanie.

Meanwhile Mann brought up his wife's cell number. ...

Ann was sitting up watching both the local and other news. When all of a sudden a Breaking News report was coming in from Harrisburg, Georgia was showing the local tv station reporting from the helicopter with the reporter and camera showing the massive fires from two different locations.

"OMG!" She states as she just couldn't believe the entire picture. Her husband was right that it was going to look like an atomic bomb having gone up with all of those explosives inside the warehouses.

All of a sudden she had been alerted to her cell phone having gone off from her husband. She quickly picked up the phone to talk to him.

"James, I just can't believe it. There is a news report on right now showing the enormous fires from the two warehouses with the reporter coming from the news copter."

"We saw them coming into the area once we were leaving the location after packing up. Jesus Ann I have never been so scared after watching the one sit go up let alone two to be just like hell going up?" he stated with a deep breath."

"What is going to happened now?" she asked...

"We're heading back to the hotel to have our celebration drinks Ann. Are you alright?" he stated with the concern in his voice.

"I am slightly after seeing that report still on tv. They are currently stating that their bodies be bodies inside one of the warehouses. They aren't able to get close until the fires die down at this time with the fire Marshall at one of the sites. Listen I need to get some sleep James and enjoy your drinks. I will be sure to call you tomorrow." she said with saying "I love you" to him with him telling her the same....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hotel bar

It was loud with the crowd along with Mann's team enjoying the birthday party. As the bartender and waitress busy serving the different drinks to everyone there inside the bar. Along with a couple playing the juke box playing oldies but goodies for which Colonel Mann loves to hear....

Even Sergeant Jackson having to be much younger drinking Scotch loved that type of music wanting to dance with the waitress. But he was told to behave by Colonel James Mann.

Mann himself was mixing the drinks having started with Whiskey before going to the shots with his team buying them for him and others.

Watching McGee, Torres and other NCIS agents were eating instead before drinking for the celebration. Nick was able to order the Chicken wings with fries as with McGee just to be safe with their stomachs. No way in hell they were going to leave the bar drunk like maybe Mann's team for which they deserved it with all that danger they were facing the danger.

Moments later a young couple placed coins into the jukebox to play the oldies but Goodies with Johnny Maestro and the Brooklyn Bridge. Some of the patrons at the bar had gotten up to dance with everyone enjoying the evening so far....

Torres after eating decided to order Scotch on the rocks to start as with McGee with his 7 & 7'S to asked with telling the bartender to make it strong.


	90. Chapter 90

The party was going well for everyone and including McGee and Torres. However since it was getting really late. Those two decided to say good night to everyone and including Colonel Mann dancing with the woman that was sitting behind him at his table. 

One thing for sure their was going to be gossip with his team in the morning after waking up with hangovers. But right now no one cares at this point with drinking, eating and listening to the music.

Colonel James Mann dancing with the woman Hope age 43 year old like himself. She had thanked for the dancing and conversation. Since she needed to leave with needing to get up in the morning to work at the Harrisburg school system. "Thank you for everything James for the evening. Good luck with the rest of the birthday celebration."

"Thanks." he said with a smile with giving her a handshake instead of a kiss to really start the rumors. She walked out as the entire bar was watching her leave outside into the cold.

Lt. Jackson came over to asked on whether he wanted another drink.

"Why not! It's going to be my last of the evening. I don't wish to wind up sick in the morning." he responded with Lt. Jackson moving over to the bar to order two more drinks for him and Colonel Mann.

After sometime. Colonel Mann said good night to his team telling them to do the same as well with most of them agreeing to his order. After paying his tab with the bartender coming to $35.00 giving him his debit card paying it with no trouble at all. He had asked a receipt for which the young bartender handed him the receipt.

Torres and McGee were doing the same with it being late. They headed outside into the cold with able to see the heavy thick smoke from this position. "WOW!" They both said in unison with the one word before finding their vehicles in the underground parking lot taking the elevator down to the lowest level.

The temperatures had gotten colder and Nick once again was complaining even though he had all that liquor into his bloodstream. And he's supposed to be hot blooded for the most part.....

When they arrived back to their motel. McGee first of all sent off a quick text to his wife letting her know that the party a success as with Torres to Eleanor both asleep.

As for Colonel Mann sitting down in his suite on the couch after arriving back decided to confront his wife about the new pregnancy. Though he was thrilled about it that he was going to be a father again after all of these years.

So he started to write the letter.....

Dear Ann

Hi Love! I know it's really is late with writing this email to you. I am not going to bother to asked on whether you're asleep or not. Unless you were finally able to listen to me finally about your health.

Well anyway the party was a huge success and with no further incidents by the team members. And no I didn't drink all that much though I did spend $35.00 in drinks along with the food. I did a nice woman at the party her name was Louise working as an advisor at the Harrisburg, School system. Now it was nothing like that Ann. We had shared a couple of drinks and some dances to the Oldies but Goodies.

"Okay now to the real subject for this letter. I know about you hiding the new pregnancy after all this time Ann. I think it's a wonderful idea that we are going to be parents again. Unless you will have reservations with two grown boys. How I had found out was through of source of mind and please don't asked me the name? Well any way I just wanted to get this off my shoulders before going to sleep with a job well done. Though it was a real nightmare.

Good night,

Love James

He had sent off the email to her computer. While he had shut down his for the rest of the night or what ever was left of it....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harrisburg hospital

Doctor Cyril Taft after being told the great news with catching the two snipers along with the success of the operation. He had walked into the ICU unit with everyone involved with protecting Gibbs were now gone and including almost his body double having been staying in his original room.

Even the security guard was gone with the sign in log with any visitors coming to see Gibbs. He was going to take one last look at Gibbs with deciding to send him home to to Alexandria, Virginia with setting up a special transport plane to take everyone back home and including himself.

Both McGee, Torres, Tyler and Lt. Brown will be taking a regular flight later this evening with having to be packing up and with calling for a flight for midnight of all things.

Loreile was still at the motel sleeping since Madeline had left the night before to meet up with her husband David and her two grown boys in the service for the Marines and the Airforce.

Walking inside Gibbs was eating his breakfast one of his one ones and maybe his final favorites. "Hey doc! What's up?"

"Finish your breakfast. I will be checking you one last time before sending all of us home meaning yourself, myself and Loreile on a special transport. I know you're happy about that Jethro?" he said with Gibbs finishing up the last of his scrambled eggs, coffee and juice.

"I am very so much Doctor. I am so sick of this place. By the way any word on whether the fires are still going on with the two warehouses?" he asked with concern with his demeanor.

"They are Gibbs. However I heard at the alternate site that the firefighters had found five charred bodies making the count to be Damon, Joshua and the three employees." he responded with a deep breath.


	91. Chapter 91

It was morning for when Ann had found the email from her husband. In a big way she was glad that he was glad having found out the truth about the baby. She was worried that he wasn't going to like the idea with having two grown boys in the service.

As to why it had happened. Even the doctors that she had seen had told her that it simply a miracle in it's own right. She wasn't going to send a reply until later. She had a date with her girlfriend Judith at the diner. She was going to tell her the good news.

She needed to gather herself with feeling slightly tired with having to stayed up half the night. She even needed to call Loreile to really have a good chat knowing that her husband wasn't coming back until tomorrow with the team. This way to let her know with everything has been going on in her life.

Getting dressed with placing on her coat, hat and gloves with it being cold with a possible chance of snow.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile at the motel was getting herself dressed knowing that her husband will be leaving the hospital today with a special transport to take him, herself and Taft back to Washington, D.C. But after last night with catching the snipers. She still felt as something just doesn't feel right. She had expressed her feelings last night to her husband and others.

But for now she needed to take care of herself with the final weeks of her pregnancy. Right now she was glad that the baby is quiet at this time as she had gotten herself together before going out with using the rented vehicle given to her by Madeline.

Checking herself in the mirror with her hair and make up she was now ready to head out into the cold weather to see her husband for an hour or so before coming back to finish her packing with finding out the time of the transport.

She had already called Alicia along with Madeline before she catches her flight to Florida in order to meet up with her husband and two grown boys on leave from the service.

She was very anxious to see the three of them for the next three weeks. Though she needs the time off after the mentally and physical burn out of the job. She had even told this to Gibbs and Loreile. While leaving Alicia and others from the agency to take care of the boys at the house until Loreile and Gibbs come back home.

Both the boys with Shane and Nathan had been missing their parents a great deal ever since Loreile had left to be with her husband in the hospital...

Driving her rental with getting onto the highway leading to the hospital. She felt the baby active once more. She needed her husband to feel this since he's not been all that involved of late...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Cyril Taft in his makeshift office of the Harrisburg hospital. He was on the phone with the airfield setting up the flight back to Washington, D.C. with using the D.O.D. funds to pay for the cost of the flight.

"What time Captain Johns?" he asked the traffic coordinator on all flights for the transport.

"11 P.M. on runway 2 Terminal A of the transport section of the airport Doctor Taft. I will speak with the pilots for the flight to be sure to check out the transport plane from head to toe."

"Thank you is all I can asked right now. I will be sure to have the ambulance to arrive early with getting the patient, his wife and myself on board the flight to head back to D.C. I will let everyone know this information Captain Johns."

Afterwards he called his wife Catherine at home working with the new baby name James Newton Taft. His wife had been anxious on when he was supposed to be coming home. She picked up the house phone from the living happy that it was her husband...

"Cyril how did it go with the operation?" she needed to asked with being very much interested in NCIS.

"It was successful Catherine? How is yourself and our son James?" he asked with great love....

"We are both great Cyril. I can't wait to find out on when you're going to be coming home?" she asked with missing him a great deal....

"Tonight on a transport Catherine. Myself, Gibbs and Loreile will be catching a transport plane at 11 p.m., I will be catching a cab home really late. So I don't expect you to be up for me. Please I am asking you, Catherine?"

"Fine. Just send me a text message that you and the others have taken off Cyril. Okay Love?" she cried slightly over the phone.

"I will Catherine with the message. Right now I need to tell Gibbs and Loreile the good news with starting the paperwork of releasing them tonight. Later !!!!" he said with hanging up the phone to head out of the office to head for the eighth floor.

Walking over to the elevator with only two inside heading up as well. He didn't say a word to the both of them since they work in ICU as well.

All three of them had gotten off the elevator heading down to the special ICU area with no further security guards.

When he walked into his room. Loreile and Gibbs were watching TV while eating Turkey club sandwiches as she had stopped off the diner along with two milkshakes. Exactly she had picked an extra one for Taft if and when he had come inside and now here he was...

"Don't worry Doc! Loriele was able to pick one up for you along with the vanilla milkshake." he stated with Loreile handed to him.

"Thank you. By the way we are heading home tonight on a transport plane at 11 p.m. So I suggest Loreile that you're at the airport of the terminal for where transports take off. I will be having you signing the release papers in a few hours. He replied with glee and seeing the joyous faces on the both of them.

"It's about time. I can't wait to get home to my family and relax." He responded....


	92. Chapter 92

Ann was meeting up with her friend Judith also works at the Pentagon as a secretary with a very high clearance. They had met at the local diner called the Blue Star only a few blocks from the house. The diner was busy. However Judith was able to get a table for the both of them while she was waiting.

Ann had parked her car inside the parking lot having found a space near the entrance of the diner with someone with pulling out. Moving into the busy diner she was able to see her sitting in the back with the menus on the table. While she was drinking black coffee while waiting.

"How are you Ann?" She had gotten up to greet her friend of 20 plus years.

"I am fine. Even though I had a little bit of morning sickness. Otherwise I am doing better. By the way James sent me an email telling me that loves the idea of having to be a father again." Ann responded with sitting on down the chair.

"Thank god! And here you thought that he wasn't going to like the idea?" Judith replied..."Why don't you while I flag down our waitress?"

"Sure enough." she stated with knowing what she wanted anyway.

"By the way are you going to tell me on how your husband's mission had been going?" she needed to know with being the nosey type.

"It was a success is all I will say here with too many people around to hear?" Ann said calmly while looking around the diner while seeing the blonde waitress coming over to asked for their orders.

"I will have scrambled eggs with bacon, potatoes, toast, coffee and orange juice." Judith ordered as the same for Ann wanting just the extra bacon with being really hungry.

"Hey! Girl you're going have to watch with all that salt with the pregnancy?" She was concerned for her friend.

Ann gave her a look at her friend. "Can I eat in peace Judith?" She said with the remark.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Harrisburg, Georgia hospital

Doctor Cyril Taft was giving Gibbs and Loreile the good news with being released today with taking a transport at 11p.m.

The both of them were thrilled as Taft told Loreile to head back to the motel to pack and with trying to get some sleep.

"Doc I don't know on whether I will be able to sleep when I am done with the packing for the both of us. My husband left the rooms a mess like always a man?" she played with him...

"Who me?" he replied with Cyril Taft chuckling with taking off his glasses to clean.

"Well any rate I will be back later with the processing and released papers for you to signed. You're going to be here all day with all of your meals until the ambulance to come and pick you up at 8.30 p.m. I will be traveling with you on the ambulance making sire that my things are brought with me?" he said with placing his glasses back on.

"I can't wait to get out of here Doc?" Gibbs said....

"No kidding!" Taft walked out of the room to finish up with the processing ....

Loreile moved over to her husband giving him the passionate kiss since he's been in the hospital and now ready to go home.

His hands were all over his wife not realizing that anybody will be able to come inside. "Watch it buster before we get caught?" she played with him as his hands were underneath her blouse and thumbs on her hardened nipples. She was squirming for the most part not wanting him to stop and right now she didn't care either.

He had brought up the blouse in order to suck one of the nipples to really get her excited biting down slightly to have the woman cry out....

Without noticing...He had pulled out his already hard shaft with pulling down her pants that she was wearing to have her sitting on him in the chair. She cried out from the pressure of his penis entering deep inside stretching her inner muscles.

Since it's been awhile he's going to be quick about it with his orgasm...She began to move up and down with her strength of her arms and hips. She was able to feel him pulsating inside making her wet as hell with being sometime.

Moments later trying to hold himself back but wasn't able to he exploded deep inside of his wife. His heart hate and breathing had quicken with the orgasm as with hers combined making her legs weak in general with the spasm.

He was able to calm down with Loreile getting off him to wash herself up as with her husband loving these types of quickies.....

While she was in the bathroom washing up. He had turned on the tv with a breaking news report coming from Washington, D.C.

"Loreile take a look at this?" Gibbs was excited that the report had stated that Senator Stephen Hill had been arrested by NCIS and the Pentagon security force.

"Why?" she said with great interest.

They were listening to the conversation of the reporter talking to General Waverly of the Pentagon telling why...

"I must say that I am extremely angry that a senator at his age with having served a long time in the senate by his patrons having voted him in. He's been arrested for treason, murder, attempted murder, taking bribes, selling weapons and so much more. The attempted murder were again one NCIS agent and two D.O.D. agents." he commented with Gibbs saying the following.

"At least he didn't mention our names or else I will behaving every nut case calling?" he cried out..

"I have a feeling with the arrests of Luiz and Jose?" Loreile commented with asking her husband on he was feeling after the sex.

"It was truly mind blowing! I can't wait to get you home to continue on for where we left off?" he smirked...


	93. Chapter 93

General Waverly was angry as hell with everyone in his division was calling him as to what really happened.

He really wasn't to be bombarded by everyone at once. So he decided to get out of his office to head outside for some fresh air even though cold. He needed to clear his head before heading inside to talk with some of his employees about the senator.

Even though he had been expecting this to happened. Since the Senator hands were caught in the cookie jar for the final time. Looking at the time he headed back inside with getting up his nerve.

General Wilson had stopped him in the hallway heading for the elevator after security had checked them again. "Tom do you mind that you didn't say a word that Senator Stephen Hill was under investigation?"

"I was under orders not to say a word since there have been too many mole's and I just couldn't trust anyone at this point." Waverly said with his tone really serious.

"Now what? do you continue on with the investigation and others?" General Paul Wilson asked..

"Yes." General Waverly responded with having a slight headache happening. "Now if you don't mind General I have a press secretary to do with explaining the situation to my division. You're willing to come along?"

"I am coming with you now Tom. This should prove interesting?" he stated with heading for the elevator and the press conference on the tenth floor of the Pentagon.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile needed to get up after watching the last of the movie Forbidden Planet to the bathroom again. She could tell soon the baby was going to be coming. She has a feeling within the next week. She comes out to go after more of the left over Chinese food as with her husband.

"Are you alright Loreile?" he could see she was worried about something.

"Baby Jethro. Thinking of which I will call home to find out how Shane and Nathan are doing." she pulled out the IPHONE that her husband had given to her after finding out about the bug on her own phone.

Alicia was alone now that Madeline had left for her vacation to meet up with her husband David and two grown sons. "Alicia this is Lorile how is it going there with those two?"

"Make it three with Phineas here keeping them busy all day long. I have a feeling they are going to be bed and pass out unable to wake later when you and Gibbs arrived home." she said...

"Let me speak with Phineas please?" she was able to hear Alicia's voice calling him over.

"Hello Mrs. Gibbs what's going on?" he said ....

"Make sure those two go to bed early enough as with yourself? Are you staying over tonight?" she needed to know...

"I can't. My adopted parents want me home once they go to bed Mrs. Gibbs. How is Jethro Gibbs?"

"He's fine Phineas. We will not doubt see you tomorrow. So take care of yourself. Let me talk to Alicia for a moment?" she responded with Alicia getting on the phone with Loreile telling her to take care and with hanging up to face her husband...

Phineas went back to playing with Shane and Nathan. They continued on with their studies learning about different events. Even though it was hard for Nathan.

Alicia had asked Phineas on whether he wanted something to drink with accepting the milk as with the other two as well. She had been making sure that they had been well fed along with their naps. Who needs grumpy children?


	94. Chapter 94

Sometime later....

Loreile, and Gibbs were waiting for Doctor Taft to arrive since it was almost 8.30 p.m. They were waiting for the transportation to arrive to let them know they have arrived. They will be heading for the airport feeling with the end of the operation.

Both of them were very anxious with her things were inside the rented vehicle as with his. She will be going in her vehicle to meet with them at the airport and the entrance of the transport plane.

It was at this particular moment when there was a knock on the door to be Taft and the wheelchair to bring Gibbs downstairs to the ambulance. All of the paperwork had been done for the most part.

"Are you ready Jethro?" Taft said with Loreile getting up slowly to kiss her husband a quick kiss to head out with them before going to her rented car to be dropped off at the airport.

"Can't wait to get out of here." he said with Loreile leaving. While the wheelchair was brought in by the aide.

As Gibbs gets off the chair with his cane to be placed behind him before getting into the ambulance. Doctor Taft had his own stuff placed into the ambulance before heading upstairs and saying goodbye to Doctor Gilbert and the rest of the staff for helping out a great deal.

Loreile had already left with driving safe with making that turn onto the highway to the airport to take 15 minutes depending on the traffic.

However Taft and Gibbs moving outside in the wheelchair with his cane was helped into the back of the ambulance being strapped in as with Taft before the technician and the driver was ready that everything was all set to drive.

Moving out of the driveway to lead them out into the road heading down the street and the highway with making the curse. Traffic seemed to be light for the moment before reaching the airport. Gibbs had been thinking about his wife Loreile and the baby driving to the airport.

He was hoping that she makes it home in time in order to have the baby at the Bethesda hospital instead of a strange place.

Sometime later...

Everyone was on board the transport strapped in for the ride to Washington, D.C. Everyone belongings were abroad with the pilot stated that they were ready to take off finally after all this time. Loreile was happy to be sitting next to her husband with holding his hand while they blankets on them to cover them to stay warm as with Doctor Cyril Taft needing to sleep as with everyone else....

Finally the transport plane had taken off at exactly at 11.05 p.m. at night. It was going to take a few hours to reach the Dulles International airport.

Loreile closed her eyes as with Gibbs with getting in twenty winks or else he wasn't going to sleep at home hopefully in his own bed as with Loreile knowing right now that the baby inside was quiet.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THREE HOURS LATER....

After picking up the vehicle at the parking lot with Doctor Taft to be driving as he will drop himself off at his apartment complex with grabbing his personal belongings, while Gibbs was somewhat okay to drive them back to Alexandria, Virginia to his own house.....

Loreile was worried since it was a difficult flight for everyone involved. She needed to asked on whether he was fine to continue on to drive.

"Sure I am Loreile. Will you stop being a worry wife and mother for god sake? And besides we will be home soon and back to our family. While Colonel Mann and his team will be leaving tomorrow unless something comes up quickly?" he said to have Loreile about that one....

"Jethro I was just thinking about something weird and you can laugh if you want." she said with watching the landscape for a moment.

"And what's that with your crazy ideas?" he replied with making the turn down onto his street moving slowly now.

"Thin about this Jethro. What is Damon Garcia and his brother had a smaller warehouse in the area to be some sort of a decoy?"

He stopped the car for a moment to answer her back. "If this is the case. Colonel Mann will have to search for it and destroy it as well. But first someone will need to go inside to see on whether there is any type of merchandise inside?" he said with a tone that she knew really well...

Moments later she had called her friend once again to be driving him crazy today with the calls. He was just getting ready to head home early for a change when her phone call came in. He was annoyed with trying to get out of his office.

Sitting down...."What's going on now Loreile with the both of you to be going home tonight?" he said with a dry throat with picking up the cup with the cold water from earlier.

"I have an idea and I will like to run it by you with the story."

"And what's that Loreile if you don't mine me asking the question?" he said with sipping the water to feel slightly better.

"What is Damon Garcia had another warehouse built during the past year in the same area of the same warehouses like five to six miles in the same radius hiding in the woods that no one is able to see Leon?" she commented to have his head shaking.

"Jesus H. Christ. If this is the case I will have to send in Colonel Mann and his team back in tonight to check the area and if they find it to search the place with breaking in to see if this is true or not. And if this is the case this warehouse will need to be destroyed once more with the city of Harrisburg to be even further upset."


	95. Chapter 95

Colonel James Mann was in his hotel room with everyone else trying to get over a hangover. He had just gotten back from shopping with picking up gifts for his wife and unborn child. He was able to pick up a computer game for his wife to play together or separate. Along with a beautiful purple nightgown with matching slippers and robe that she loves the most.

As for the baby he picked up some cute little animals to be placed in the crib. Along with some infant clothing.

He didn't bother to buy anything for himself. While sitting on the couch with taking everything out of the bags to check them out further. His cell phone had been going off inside his coat jacket sitting on the couch as well. Taking it out with seeing Vance's name on the screen. He cursed himself thinking that something was up with the call.

"Director Vance how are you?" He replied with his gut feeling ...

"I am and pissed at the same time. Listen Colonel Mann there is a situation that has risen with the D.O.D. and NCIS wants your team to go out tonight to check for a third warehouse some five to six miles radius of the original warehouses. We seem to think that Damon Garcia and his brother Joshua might of set this up a year ago with the warehouse no doubt to be built and hold the shipments of weapons and explosives."

"Jesus. I will call my team and get them ready as with the two trucks to be waiting downstairs. When do you want us to leave?" he asked the importance of the question.

"Two hours Colonel Mann. Now get moving and call me later when you are able to find it." he hung up the phone with Mann getting to work quickly with calling everyone and the garage with the black trucks are held in.

Sometime later outside the hotel with the two teams breaking up with Mann and Lt. Jackson to be together with Lt. Jackson(Julies) to be driving very anxious to get moving with the additional mission.

Colonel Mann told Julies to slow down already before they wind up in an accident as with the first truck ahead of them with one of the two female team members needing to slow down. As Mann had to used his earbuds to contact Sergeant Wiley age 33.

It had gotten dark for the past few hours with the temperatures having dropped to the low thirties making it hard at times to hand things in their hands.

Once getting into the five and one mile radius. Everyone had gone into separate ways on foot as with Mann and Lt. Mann. Julies had been walking ten minutes using his goggles. He was able to see the two story brick building .

He called Mann over the earbuds to let him know the coordinates of his location. "Understood I will be there in eight minutes." he stated with beginning to run having to be in great shape with his conditioning.

Meanwhile he waited for his commanding officer feeling the cold as he kept on rubbing his gloves and with placing them into his coat pocket feeling slightly better.

Mann finally arrived having to be careful with the goggles worried that he might run into something into his way.

"Are you okay sir?" Julies asked with concern.

"Yes. I just need to catch a moment running all the way here. I haven't done that in quite sometime." he responded.  
"Do you have your lock pick?" he asked with Julies expression on his face even through the goggles.

"Of course sir!" he stated with pulling it out from a small grey container with other tools to break into a building like with the warehouse in front of them.

Walking over to the side door. Julies had went to work with Mann behind his shoulder as Julies asked his commanding officer to stand back a little so that he can do the work proper.

He moved back annoyed...While it didn't take all that long to open the combination lock since no prints will be left behind wearing the gloves.

They walked inside with Mann turning on one of the lights in order to see with everyone to be called back to the location.

"This is amazing Colonel this warehouse?" he was excited with needing to find a crow bar to open one of the crates. But as it turned out it was opened already.

"Agreed." He needed to send text messages with some of those photos of the weapons found. Vance had left it up to him to placed all of the charges about the warehouse to destroy it completely before anyone else will get a hold of the weapons and explosives.

Calling the rest of his team to be arriving at these coordinates to begin the work before it gets any colder with the temperature. He had heard through his earbuds that they were on there way over. Meanwhile he received a text message from message having to be up at home just waiting for his texts along with the photos...

"GO FOR IT MANN AND CONGRATS ON THE MISSION. Vance P.S. Great photos..

Mann was pleased that Vance was able to send the text back so quickly....


	96. Chapter 96

Colonel Mann had ordered his team together to have them get everything together with the explosives and charges. Meanwhile Lt. Jackson checked further in the warehouse to find something of interested. He called over Mann to show him the crate full of Cocaine bags, pills and so much more.

This is when Mann said to take a bag full of evidence to be taken back to NCIS and the D.O.D. in order to give them a general idea on just what type of drugs was being brought into the United States. Julies had gone outside to place it into the back of the one truck in front so that Mann can keep a eye out on the evidence.

He came back in with other charges to begin his work in the back of the warehouse with Sergeant Hillary Madden to helpout.

While Colonel Mann and another of the female team members working on the front. While the other two sides with the rest of the team. They needed to hurry with the temperatures dropping even further.

Mann was worried that something be going wrong with his thinking. He was wondering why was this one crate opened as compared to all of the others. This just doesn't seem right now as he called Julies to the front asking on whether he was done.

"Yes sir, I wm what's up?" he asked with concerned..

"Come to the front so that I can asked you something privately right now." he said with pulling out his revolver. He wasn't going to explain it twice right now.

"What's up?" Jackson said...

"Did you find that crate opened or did you opened it and forgot to place the crate top back?"

"It was opened the way I found it so I didn't bother to place it back. Why?" Than all of a sudden it hit him with the question. Lt. Jackson pulled out his revolver as well thinking that someone has to be inside at the time they heard he was entering inside to scurry away somewhere....

"Let's look upstairs quickly." Colonel Mann with his revolver as with Lt. Jackson. While he tells him team to do the same with a 15 minute lead way to blow in 30 minutes.

Moving upstairs closely. All of a sudden someone out of shadows fired back to catch Colonel Mann off guard with being hit into the stomach. Lt. Jackson seeing him fired back four times to see the shadows dropping to the floor. He wasn't going to waste any time with the shooter but instead with Mann and grabbing the cloths on top of the crates.

His team had heard the shots with seeing the Colonel on the floor with a bullet to his stomach. While Lt. Jackson now in charge asking the team to help with getting the colonel to the truck and with moving from the site.

"He needs to be taken to a hospital with this wound of his?" Colonel Mann was holding his hand.

Trying to talk with the pain. While the cloths had stopped the bleeding slightly while the one female member that knew first aid having carry the bag with her as per each mission.

Moving him quickly with hearing him moan. They were able to get him into the back with Sergeant Madden to begin work on the colonel. While both of the trucks began to move quickly out of the area.

She had placed two pressure bandages onto the wound having to be sure the blood was able to stop. She had looked through the bag to find the antibiotics with pulling out the bottle to help protect him from infection. Moving out onto the main road heading for the hospital twenty minutes away.

She asked Julies to stop for a few moments to give the Colonel the shot into his arm and one other for pain as well inside the first aid kit. He agreed even though looking at the time they were getting ready for the charges to be going off...


	97. Chapter 97

There was another huge fireball into the sky since anyone will be able to see it as with the aftershock. It wasn't as bad for where the trucks were located on the road. Meanwhile Madden continued to work on the Colonel while the trucks began to move....

HARRISBURG MEDICAL CENTER EMERGENCY ENTRANCE

Doctor Sarah Goodson on duty at this late of the emergency room was called to the front with an gunshot wound to the stomach. Colonel Mann was carried in by two of his team when a stretcher was brought up to them by Doctor Goodson and two technician.

Right away she went to work with asking the questions while using her scope to check his heart and other vitals.

Lt. Jackson had to give the truth as per instructed. "We were working an opt for NCIS when a suspect was hiding and came out from the shadows to fire at the Colonel. Sergeant Madden one of our team members was able to give first aid until we were able to bring him here Doctor." he responded with the truth the best he could.

"Very well I will need one of you to go to admissions to give the insurance information. Otherwise we are taking the Colonel to the eighth floor to have surgery to try and remove the bullet among other things. I will be alerting the O.R. to be ready for the patient." She moved over to the P.A. system to call the operating floor to contact with a patient coming up.

While the team watched Colonel Mann looking so pale. Lt. Jackson had a duty to call his wife Ann and Director Vance on what exactly had happened. Sergeant Hillary Madden knowing Ann having been out with her a few times told Julies that she was going to call her.

While Julies will take care with calling Vance....He brought up the number on the screen having to be second-in-command of the team.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Director Leon Vance had a king-size headache with Gibbs leaving for home tomorrow and now with any news from his team having to overdue with the report.

He had been laying down on the couch in the living room with Melanie upstairs asleep. It's been a long day and evening for him having to be restless.

His cell phone had been sitting on the marble coffee table ever since he's been planted there. But now it was vibrating to alert Vance quickly getting up to grab it and seeing the name on the screen. This was not a good thing to have someone other than Colonel Mann to be calling him.

"Lt. Jackson what's going on?" he asked straight up with the question....

"I am sorry sir to say that Colonel Mann had been shot in the stomach from someone that might of broken into the warehouse. We had checked the placed out before we noticed one of the crates top off assuming nothing at the top. Until Mann had asked me as to why the employee will leave the crate top off in the first place. But as you have it we went searching with a 15th minute window before the place blow. Colonel Mann and myself went upstairs following behind when the bullets begin to fly hitting Mann in the stomach."

"Were you able to take Colonel Mann to the Harrisburg medical center?" asked with grave concern...

"We are here now with Colonel Mann now in the operating room being taken of by the doctors. Listen Sir we are calling his wife and we need to know on whether we can have her flown out by helicopter with your permission once Sergeant Madden is done talking with her?"

"Of course Lt. Jackson I will contact them to be on stand by." 

This is when Madden over talking to Ann..."Listen sir we have her on the phone. Will you be able to talk this way with receiver to receiver?" he asked.

"I will try." he says...

"Ann this is Vance are you able to get yourself ready in thirty minutes with an escort to pick you up at your house. Afterwards a helicopter at the airfield will take you to the Harrisburg medical with the copter to drop you off on the rooftop with a staff of technicians to bring you down to the eighth floor waiting room?"

"I will be quick as I can Leon. I just don't how this could happened to James like this?" Ann said with extreme emotion.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright. Now get yourself ready while I get things together."

The phones were ending with Lt. Jackson and team were going to be waiting for awhile while the doctors in the operating started to work on Colonel James Mann.

Currently AB Negative blood was being pumped into his arm as with a number of antibiotics, saline solution and a number of important essentials to keep him alive.

Doctor Cobbler and on loan from Bethesda hospital Doctor Cyril Taft helping out after getting a call from his quarters on whether he will be willing to help out.

It was going to be Taft's job in order to keep a close watch on his heart rate and other vitals. Doctor Cobbler was working quickly with his team with looking for the bullet in his stomach having avoided all of the organs and intestinal tract. There were two bleeders that he needed to tie off with Taft's help.

He had asked one of his nurses to please wipe his brow from sweating with the situation happening with Colonel Mann.


	98. Chapter 98

Looking at the x-rays for where the bullet was located. It was going to be tricky with two fragments lodged. Even though not difficult. Doctor Cobbler had asked Doctor Taft for his help with a suggestion.

"Why not use the laser first with burning up the pieces as with the rest of the bullet. Afterwards you will be able to remove it afterwards." Taft had given him his suggestion with the technician bringing over the laser settings with the corrections before starting. Doctor Cobbler had placed on special goggles in order to see the fragments while using the laser.

Setting up the laser with the settings were now in place with the entire operating room staff watching on.

Placing the laser over the stomach area for where the fragments were located. He had started out slow with each laser blue light going through to the area taking two shots to be rid of the fragments.

Doctor Cobbler had to take a deep breath while one of the nurses had to wipe his brow. "Vitals please?" he asked...

"Stable for now Doctor Cobbler." Doctor Cyril Taft had to say on the subject.

"Okay I am going to remove the bullet now as the technician removed the laser into the back so that he can do his work....

Using a special light tool to see what he's doing with Doctor Cyril Taft to assist him with the placement of the bullet. While his vitals were somewhat lower with his heart rate and blood pressure through the blood was being pumped into his body.

He was a lucky man that none of his vital organs had been hit as with his intestinal tract. Taking a special device to remove the bullet. He was able to pull it out slowly with placing into the silver bowl with everyone clapping in the operating theatre.

"Doctor Taft will you like to close up for me?" he asked with Taft taking over with Doctor Clobber standing back to view his vitals......

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile an escort had arrived at Ann Mann's home. She had packed what was needed for the days that she will be staying with her husband for when he's going to be alright. She was a nervous wreck having made sure she had the credit cards, debit, money and coins along with her laptop, phone and her clothes.

One thing for sure she was going to be dressing warmly with the cold. She heard a knock on her front door having to be a young woman in uniform. "Mrs. Mann I am Elizabeth here to take you to the airport with the helicopter waiting for you. Can I grabbed your things?" she asked sincerely...

"Sure Elizabeth. " She was able to show the suit case and laptop to take and be placed into the trunk of the security vehicle.

And off they went quickly...

When they finally arrived in the dark with the airfield lite up with the helicopter waiting to take off when the vehicle arrived with Mrs. Ann Mann and her belongings. She was scared. She had never been in an helicopter before unlike her husband during exercises.

Placing her belongings behind the seats. She was going to be sitting in the front having the pilot helping her with the seatbelt with holding on with the take off.

She closed her eyes as the pilot had taken off up into the dark skies with with the lights underneath the helicopter.

It was going to be a fast flight with the pilot experienced with these type of flights.

Meanwhile the roof top of the Harrisburg medical center had been ready to receive Mrs. Mann on board the helicopter. Once off the helicopter she will be taken to the eighth floor waiting room to await word on her husband's condition.

She was scared and when she gets to the hospital. She knows that Mann's friend Gibbs is on the same floor and will be making contact with him.

She had known awhile back that her husband was having a fling with one of his team members. She found out out it was Sergeant Hillary Madden. However she didn't say a word to him at the time. Even though that she had known that he was trying to go to the straight and narrow with their marriage.

They had talked to the doctor to find out on whether they were able to have another child. Even though Ann wasn't on birth control pills or any devices. It had something to do with her hormones for when it came to her monthly.

Some months ago the doctor wasn't able to understand it with Doctor Angela Silvers shaking her head that she will be able to have a baby with her ovaries were working normally now.

Even Colonel James Mann had been surprised when she had given them the news. So during all this time they had been trying for the past three months....

She was broken out of her reveries had told her that they will be arriving in a few moments with the rooftop. She was holding her breath when she felt the helicopter landing and the doors opening with the escort waiting for the blades to stop with the wind....

The pilot had gotten out to grabbed her belongings and handing it to her with the escort introducing himself to her to be Security officer Denny Miller Jr. working for security for the past ten years.


	99. Chapter 99

Doctor Cobbler was able to remove the rest of the bullet without any further problems. Doctor Taft had been keeping an eye out on his heart rate and blood pressure though a little low for now. However now that they had been pumping in the blood into his veins. His blood count will be going up with the different blood tests taken to keep track.

Placing on the special pressure bandage to keep from any additional leakage. Currently they were pumping in enough antibiotics, painkillers and other essentials. He asked Taft to finish up with getting the patient ready for transport to the recovery room and than finally to ICU.

A nurse came in to special with Doctor Cyril Taft. "What is it nurse Anderson?" he said.

"Doctor Taft, Colonel Mann's wife just arrived by helicopter. She is currently in the waiting room." she says with Doctor Cobbler turned to let Taft know to let him go instead of him. He was going to finished up.

"Thanks. I will give her the update on her husband's condition." He had taken off the gloves and had taken off the gown throwing it into the chute to be cleaned.

He had walked out to head for the eighth floor waiting room. She was sitting with Gibbs in his wheelchair as precautions from falling as the nurse had brought him over from his private room. He was getting ready to leave as with Loreile having brought coffee. She was currently in the ladies room right now.

Ann had gotten up when she saw the doctor come inside with Gibbs telling her it's his friend and physician. "How is he, Doc?" Gibbs asked before Ann.

"He's holding his own right now everyone. He's in recovery right now before being moved to ICU." he commented..

Gibbs don't you think it's time to be going with your transportation to be picking you and Loreile up?"

"We're going. They are heading up for us Doc. Aren't you coming?" Gibbs needed to know with the answer.

"I will tomorrow with setting up a flight with a helicopter at the airfield with the local NCIS office to help. Now get out of here will you, Gibbs and enjoy your family tonight for when you get in?" Taft commented with shaking his friend's hand.

Loreile walked in with the coffee for Ann. "Jethro our ride is here. Our stuff is being taken downstairs." Loreile said with the transportation rider came in looking for his clients.

"We are coming now." Gibbs said. He turned to face Ann wishing her all the best. "Send me a text on whether you're able to hear anything further on his condition?"

"I will Jethro. Now get moving for god sake?" she insisted with her request....

They had moved out quickly with taking the elevator downstairs wearing there coats, hats and gloves with the freezing cold. When they saw the technicians or rather one of them was a driver with opening the entrance doors to feel the cold.

"Wow! I don't know how James was able to work on the operation with this type of cold?' Gibbs commented with his wife to say.....

"They are trained Jethro for all types of weather conditions." They had gotten into the back of the ambulance before placing on the seat belts in order not to be falling while the ambulance will be stopping at the red lights. Both of them felt free finally to be leaving the hospital after finding out her husband hand been shot.

Meanwhile inside the waiting room. Mrs. Ann Mann was given a complete complete on her husband's condition. If he's good during the next four to five days. With the other doctors to be taking over tomorrow will be able to send him home depending on his recovery or any infection that might developed.

"When he's ready Ann I will have someone to come get you and bring you to his private room. Okay?" he commented with placing a hand onto her right shoulder for emotional support.

When the doctor left. She turned to face the both of them. "What happened Julies?" she asked.

"There was someone there having broken in. We still don't know. Otherwise we found the top of the crate opened with the drugs inside. It wasn't until moments later when your husband asked me on whether I had opened the top and I had said no. This is when we went searching with myself and Mann heading upstairs. He had walked up first to the top of the stairs when bullets started to fly and with one of them hitting your husband. This is when I fired to kill the shooter."

"This is when I have taken over with my medical training to try and help before getting Colonel Mann downstairs into the truck before everything blew. I was able to give him painkillers and antibiotics. Hillary commented.

"Thank god and I hope to god it was enough to save his life?" Ann replied with taking in a deep breath.

"Exactly Ann. Come on and sit down to relax. Tell us about the helicopter ride?" she asked.

"It wasn't as bad as I had thought everyone. Even the pilot was making sure that I was going to be alright. Exactly everyone was great from the minute I had spoken with you about setting up the plans." she commented with rubbing her hands nervously.


	100. Chapter 100

They continued to talk for a little while. Ann wanted badly to see her husband. However she needed to wait like everyone else. The nurses in Mann's room had been keeping an eye out on his vitals with Doctor Cobbler once again checking his bandages.

He had said that so far everything looks good with the patient. He's now ready to have his visitors along with the fact that he's going to be waking soon.

He left to tell them this time along with the fact that he was going off duty after a long day and night. He's going to have the other doctors take over for the next two days.

When he walked into the waiting room it was quiet. "How is he Doc?" Ann had gotten up quickly worried once again.

"Please come with me to visit your husband." he said with his usual dry charm. Walking out with Julies and Madden deciding to go to the café to have something to eat and drink. While still feeling cold to their bones.

She walked into the room with the sounds of the machinery working keeping track of his heart, blood and other vitals. She pulls up a chair needing to be careful with having to be pregnant.

She had tears falling from her cheeks as she begins to pray for a moment before raising her head to get up to kiss his cheek telling him that she loved him a great deal. Though they did have there problems over the years and for when recently coming forward with the fling he had with Sergeant Hillary Madden. Though it had to be her to save her husband with her knowledge for first aid.

Sitting down again she had to say to him..."James I am here with you here in the hospital. Please wake up so that I can tell you that I love you a great deal. This incident with the shooting with you is not an easy thing for me to understand." she stated with her hands having to be shaking.

She was exhausted and needed to sleep. However she was about to have a miracle with a moan escaping from his mouth. She was shocked telling him to try and open his green eyes. "Come on James you're able to do it with waking. We are all depending on you to do so with your team in the waiting you. I have never seen such a bunch of loyal team members? she commented with placing her right hand onto his cheek.

Opening his green eyes with a slight moan escaping from his mouth. "What happened?" he said still trying to gather himself waking from the surgery to remove the bullet and fragments.

"James it's Ann. You were shot at the warehouse this evening from someone having broken in carrying a rifle. You were shot in the stomach darling. Try and take it easy?" she tries to tell him...

"What happened to have you here?" his voice barely audible for her to hear him speak.

"Harrisburg medical center. I brought in by helicopter James with Director Vance setting it up for me. You're going to be alright." she says with a kiss to his dry lips with no doubt needing to place some ice chips to moisture them.

"Thanks. I remember someone working on me while placing ne inside the truck. Otherwise I don't remember anything else at that time. Did the warehouse blow?" he had to asked with being in charge of the opts.

"It sure did along with no doubt with the body that was shot by Julies before screaming for the team to get you out."

He tried to move slightly only to feel the pain in his gut. "James, you need to be taking it easy for a couple of days. I am going to be here."

"Where are you going to be staying?" he cried out with the response..

"Loreile gave me the keys to her motel room before heading back to Washington, D.C. She was able to set it up with the motel manager that I will be staying for at least three or four days. There is a cab phone downstairs for when I am ready to leave for the motel with the name on the keycard." she said with rubbing his hair back into place.

"I am glad I don't want you to go it alone." James said with a grimace.

"What time is it?" he asked..

She looked at her black watch on the wrist. "3.30 a.m. in the late morning....Don't worry I am going to be leaving soon to call for a cab and the motel to sleep. James don't worry about a thing."

"I will try. But you know how hospitals are with the endless stream of traffic." he commented with asking for more ice chips.

She moves up to take some of the small chips into a plastic cup to help with the dryness of his throat and lips. "Better?" 

"Much." closing his eyes for a moment.

"Listen I am going to be going now. Try to sleep now my darling and I will be back later after getting the proper rest." She gets up to kiss him on his brow before dressing with her coat and other essentials.

He had fallen asleep as she walked out to head for the nurses station asking on whether she can call a cab company...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

SOMETIME LATER.....

Mrs. Ann Mann had arrived at the hotel with the number of the suite for which she will be staying. When she had walked in the suite was spacious and beautiful. She started to think about doing something like this for their 22nd wedding anniversary coming up in a few weeks.

She was bone weary with dropping her things into the large bedroom for where her husband had been sleeping and making calls to her.

One thing she had been thinking was about Gibbs and Loreile having to finally being home after finishing up the operation and than getting shot by Riccio before Madeline had taken him and Virginia out in the field.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was somewhat restless after getting Shane and Nathan after being so excited with their arrival.

Leaving his wife upstairs to sleep. He went to his second home of the basement to have a drink of his Bourbon hidden inside one of his tool boxes that needs to be cleaned out.

He wasn't going to do much once he starts to drink. Then again knowing his wife Loreile. At some point she is going to looking for him to make sure that he's find or not with only getting out of the hospital today.

Taking another sip to be burning his throat and stomach. He went to work with sweeping up the floor with the broom to pick it up with the shovel and into the garbage pale.

Afterwards once he was done. He started with the smaller tool box with bringing over the pale to through out the garbage that had been piling up.

Meanwhile upstairs....

Loreile had woke to find the bed empty and cold. Meaning that he never did come to bed at all...She first had to run to bathroom before coming back out to place on her purple robe and slippers with the basement having to be chilly...


	101. Chapter 101

Standing at the top of the stairs. She had watched him continuing working on his boat finishing up the last of the sides before giving it to Vance as a gift that he doesn't know about.

"Jethro what do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be resting after only getting out of the hospital." she commented with moving over to her tired looking husband with those bags under his eyes.

"Why are you bothering me about this Loreile?" he replied with some slight annoyance in his crumbing demeanor.

"Really Leroy Jethro Gibbs! If you feel that way than continued to work while I am going back upstairs to sleep with the boys to be waking in a little while." she said with a tone that he knows really well. She was pissed off as she turned around leaving to his work and walking up the stairs slamming the door.

That did it! He was in trouble once again from his wife. She was right in a way he was tired. So he made a decision to finish up to see if he's able to make up to his only friend, lover, mother of his children with another on the way. he can't be screwing this up once again for when it comes to relationships.

When she had arrived upstairs to the bedroom after a quick check with both boys. She was having some pain in her belly having to be in the last few weeks of the pregnancy. Just what she doesn't need right now is go into labor.

After a few moments with now feeling better. She had removed her purple robe to lay down under the blankets after turning out the lights. She was really angry at him and didn't wish to be bothered by her husband. She knew that he was going to try to apologize to her and right now she can't.

Falling asleep moments later.....

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bedroom with closing the door with the lights down low. His wife was asleep. So he wasn't going to bother with her right now having to be upset. He was exhausted himself hopefully there won't be any dreams to cry out in the night to wake her.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Colonel James Mann the next morning was feeling slightly better with his health. Though the pain was still there every time he moved. Though the pain medication was supposed to be working. His doctors have come and gone early in the morning with a series of traffic starting with the blood work, temperature, blood pressure and change of bandages by the doctor.

It was the same thing during the night. There was one good thing was the fact that he was hungry a good sign. There was a order on his medical chart that he was able to have breakfast starting with some eggs, toast, coffee and orange juice for now.

Mann was glad about this with his tray having to be brought in with some extra goodies. The aid had placed the tray on the table and helped him to reach everything with the raising of his bed in order for him to eat.

"If you need anything Colonel Mann just ring the bell." she said with placing the bell next to him....

He started to eat when there was another knock on the door. It was his wife Ann arriving from the hotel looking well rested.

"Good morning sweetie. I see you're going to be able to eat solid foods. If you call it that?" she said with walking over with a kiss to his lips.

"I am starved Ann. It's better than nothing at all!" he exclaimed with starting to dig into his food. While his wife brought over a chair to sit.

"I must tell you that the suite was really nice and I was able to sleep extremely well all night without dreams. I didn't even look at the laptop needing the sleep."

"That's good. The sleep did you good with your complexion looking better as compared to last night?" he responded with a sip of his coffee and juice.

"Thanks sweetie. I do feel better nevertheless. Did you have the chance to do any exercises with your physical therapist?"

"I sure did and believe me it wasn't easy with my legs straining with the exercises. Someone is going to be back this evening to do others in order to get me out of the hospital for other patients that needs the bed." he joked as Ann chuckled slightly.

"That is always the case James. Anyway I brought you something to eat with an egg sandwich that will help slightly with the stomach grumbling. There is coffee as well with the two bags. I had eaten already with stopping later downstairs for lunch before going home to sleep."

"Thanks." he opened the both bags to begin eating the sandwich and his coffee. He asked her a few questions. "Did you happened to speak with Sergeant Madden in the waiting again a second time?"

"No. I just needed to come see you. However I had heard that they had seen you and were going to be heading back to the hotel for now. No doubt that will need to be heading back home for a new assignment with you third in command Lt. Ernest C. Karens to be taking your position for now. Otherwise I do know that there is a full scale investigation going on with the F.B.I. with the three warehouses."


	102. Chapter 102

Ann wanted to choke Sergeant Madden. I just hope to god that she is going to transfer after all with her altitude for the most part.

She sat down needing to relax finally. Even though she did have a good night sleep at the hotel. "James I have been thinking once you're able to get out of here. Will it be possible to take a week off from your job and enjoy each other for a second honeymoon?" she asked with a tone that he need really well as his wife.

"I don't see why not Ann. I will just have put through the paperwork to my superior officer. He did happened to call me earlier to see how I was doing." he said ....

"At least he cares James unlike some of your team members?" she said with sarcasm with her voice and demeanor.

"Every job is like that Ann. You should know that working most of all of your life." he commented with the damn truth of the facts.

"I do. Did you happened to speak with your doctors for when you're able to get out of here?" Ann asked with concern since she won't be able to stay the entire time.

"I have no idea. But at least they were able to start me with the exercises with the physical therapist and I must tell you it's not that easy having a stomach wound that gets into the way." he states with his comment.

"Jesus James you're going to need to take it easy with each session to be stretching your muscles. But hopefully in a short time you will be able to get back to normal." she says

afterwards she changed the subject with needing to find out where they should be going for their second honeymoon.

"Paris, Austria and China, I always wanted to go there Ann for when I was a young boy. I know it's going to cost money. Though I can always use my pension, 401 K and our savings. Leaving the other two for our retirement." he commented with Ann agreeing to the idea for the places chosen for their honeymoon.

"I wouldn't worry about the money since Gibbs and Loreile had mention in a conversation about whether or not they were going to help us with the winnings from when they were at the casino's while on vacation. Don't asked me how much they won. All I know was the fact that Loreile had won a fortune from the slot machines. She was never so shocked. Even her own husband when he was paged once to greet at the redemption coin window."

"Wow! Next time I speak with Jethro. I will need to be asking him for the most part." Mann said with shifting in bed with his stomach wound was causing him a slight problem.

He was able to breath with the tension of his body being here in the first place.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA Gibbs house

He was still knocked out asleep in bed after working down in his basement after finishing up some work. Loreile had checked on him a few times letting him sleep. While the boys and Alicia were downstairs playing after she had placed his breakfast on the hot stove for whenever he wakes.

Loreile had work to be done since she promised Vance that she will get to it having to be a good time with her husband asleep, the boys happy playing.

She was so glad to have to be home. Even though she will have to make an decision sometime today in order to help the cause with Gibbs and the undercover agents across the street and behind their house to keep an eye out on her husband.

She knows that he's not going to like the idea once again to have herself and the two boys to enter into the Evergreen safe house to protect themselves from the contracted killers.

It wasn't until later when Leroy Jethro Gibbs stirred with needing to head for the bathroom with a full bladder along with a grumbling stomach telling him he's hungry. Looking at the time it was two o'clock in the afternoon with both boys down for their naps. While Loreile was asleep on the couch. Now it was time to asked her what is going on with her mind.

He bent down to kiss his wife on the lips with his looking rugged with his hair all over the place and he's not shaven in a few days. "Jesus Jethro your night shadow is itching my skin?" she cried out teasing him mostly.

"It's not even night yet Loreile? Especially when I have been asleep most of the time. One thing for sure I am hungry?"

"Your food is on the hot stove that was made early this morning. Eat first before I know what's on your mind?" she said with her husband helping her up with being in her fifth month of pregnancy.


	103. Chapter 103

While Gibbs had been eating his food feeling better. Loreile had come over to the table to tell him her idea and they needed to do this quickly as possible. She had already spoken with the manager Jack Aker in order to asked for his permission to stay there for a week or two and he agreed.

"Jethro I have something to say that needs to be said and it needs to be done quickly." she said with him finishing the last of his coffee.

"What's going on Loreile?" he said with suspecting something is going on with her.

"I was thinking that myself and the two boys will head for the Evergreen safe house tonight in order to protect us from any possible attacks by the snipers hired by the Cartel. While leaving you and Alicia to have the house readied with the motion sensors. We can stay in contact via WEBCAM, EMAIL or PHONE." She says....

"You do know that I hate the idea Loreile to be separated from my family?" he cried out with the response. However I will go along with it even if it's for a few weeks." he says...

"Thank you baby for your support. Believe me this wasn't an easy decision. I will get Alicia to help with getting the boys things ready for the trip. They aren't going to be happy about it?" Loreile mentioned.

"I agree." Gibbs said with getting up to hug and kiss his wife.....

Once she was able to talk with Alicia. The both of them were able to work quickly with packing up the boys belongings along with their toys and laptop the most importance for the both of them.

Even Loreile having moved her two suitcases from the closet. She had an idea on what to take with her that was clean at this point along with two pairs of sandals and slippers to wear. She needed to be sure that she was going to take any money, coins, credit or debit cards with her to the safe house. She had placed all of her toiletries inside the second suitcase and with closing it up. She was now ready in record time while Gibbs came in to take hers and the boys things to the car.

"I am so sorry Jethro for doing this to you. But I had to make the choice?" she stated with her comment.

"Don't worry about it Loreile. I completely understand the situation with the goddamn sniper's hanging over our heads?" he was livid with her but he was going to calm down once he gets to work with placing the motion sensors around and outside his house.

Both Shane and Nathan came downstairs with Alicia carrying Nathan both were upset leaving their father again. Even though neither understood as to why. But they do know that Gibbs was going to be contacting them via WEBCAM, EMAIL OR PHONE.

Kissing them goodbye for now. Gibbs felt bad to see all of them leaving outside and the blue vehicle with the doors opened for them to be strapped in for the ride to the safe house.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sometime later at the main entrance of the Evergreen safe house it was now dark.

Loreile had stopped at the main gate with the two security guards to talk with her with asking for the I.D. and the reason as to why she was here in the first place.

She was able to explain the entire situation with the manager Jack Aker able to give me the permission to come here. "Hold on a minute while we check the clipboard on whether your passes are there?" Sergeant Dons age 45 said to her...

They were there along with letting head for section E quarters 23. Signed Manager Aker. "Okay Mrs. Gibbs I will call for an escort for you in order to follow the officer to your quarters?"

"Thank you." Loreile smiled slightly knowing just how tired she had been...

It really didn't take all that long to drive following through six checkpoints in order to reach their quarters having to be very spacious with the six rooms. With a master bedroom, nursery, living room, kitchen, playroom and bathroom.

Lt. Jerry Mathews having to be the escort with the keys had opened the door before handing them over to Loreile. He was able to help with bringing all of their personal belongings and including two laptops with hers and the boys to make contact with their father in a little while.

"Thank you for all of your help. If I need anything I will be sure to call the main gate." she said.

"No problem." he moved off in his jeep to head back to his own work.

Loreile with the two boys sitting on the brown multi pattern couch were waiting quiet. "Okay you two we are going to change into your pajamas and get settled before calling daddy?" she replied with both Shane and Nathan shaking their heads.


	104. Chapter 104

"Mommy I miss daddy already?" Shane cried out with a single tear falling from his face. While Loreile tried to comfort her son as with Nathan quiet.

"I know honey. So do I miss daddy as well. And I have no idea how long we are going to be staying." she said when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. She told the boys to stay put in the room while putting on their pajamas.

She walked back out of the nursery to the living area to open up the lock to see that it was her friend Jack Aker carrying four bags that smelt like Chinese food. "I thought that you and the boys might be hungry? I was able to pick up Chinese food with my secretary Joan to get it for me." he said...

"It was really nice of you, Jack to be doing this for us? I do hope that you're going to be going home to your wife Sarah?" she asked with concern....

"Actually I am heading there now Loreile. So please enjoy the food and say hi to Shane and Nathan for me?" he replied with giving Loreile a brief hug before leaving the quarters...

"I certainly will Jack. Good night." she said with closing the door with the chill. She opened the bags with grabbing the plates to separate each for the three of them. She was glad this was happening since she really wasn't interested in cooking.

Shane and Nathan had sat at the table though it was low enough for the both of them to reach and eat. Loreile had pour them each a small glass of juice and water, while she found the diet cola in the fridge.

After they were done eating. It was now that time to call their father via WEBCAM. The both boys were so anxious with her shaking her head setting it up with entering the FACEBOOK SITE and MESSENGER.

Sending the connection waiting for it to go through. Gibbs face came up onto the screen to see his wife as well with the speaker on loud to hear.

"Hey Baby!" Loreile had to say to her tired looking husband...

"Hi yourself sweetie! We finished the work with placing all of motion sensors around the house and outside. How are the boys?" he asked...

"Are you kidding Jethro? The both of them are chomping at the bit with wanting to talk with you." she says with moving the laptop to bring it in closer so that he can see the two boys in their animal pajamas.

"Shane and Nathan how are you, guys?" Gibbs said filled with emotion with seeing his two sons.

In unison...."MISS YOU DADDY!" While whey were waving their hands. Even though Nathan was a little shy.

"I do hope the both of you are behaving?" Gibbs said with his stern look onto the screen of the laptop.

The both of them were shaking their heads in order not to get into trouble with their father. 

"Loreile these boys need to get to sleep. They are exhausted?" he commented...

"Tell me about it Jethro! Along with anyone else. Jethro I will end this now with saying I love you and I will contact you tomorrow?"

"Love you as well. Good night boys!" he said with ending the connection with placing the laptop onto the coffee table while laying down on the couch with his revolver underneath the couch and his rifle behind his head.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

It was 2 a.m. in the morning with everyone asleep on the block. Gibbs had been sleeping. While Alexi Alexandria had been waiting up in the attic with with associate to be staying until the correct time to come down with most or all of the motion sensors having been deactivated.

All of the explosives and smoke bombs were ready to go off in five minutes. Alexi quietly walked pass Alicia's room with the door partially closed.

Exactly in five seconds....."BOOM!!! The entire neighborhood was up in arms with a number of the neighbors calling 911, police and including the fire department wondering just what the hell was going on.

Gibbs had woke quickly. When he had noticed a shadowy figure with a rifle in his hand.

"Don't even try it Gibbs?" Alexi had to say with the rifle pointed at his head.

"Alexi Alexandria what the hell are you doing in my house?" he cried out...

"I am here to kill you with orders from the new Cartel leader Alverez." he said with Gibbs tried to move just slightly. When Alexi his Gibbs into his face with the butt of his rifle with blood to be pouring out from the side of his mouth to have him fall back against the couch.

As for Alicia, she come out of the bedroom having heard the talking. She was able to see the sniper holding a rifle  
at Gibbs.

She began to slowly move. When she heard a gun shot not knowing on whether the sniper shot Gibbs or not. She began to move quickly with firing four times at the back of his head with blowing out his brains splatting all over the living room.

However once again her reflexes were quick when another man came after her. She fired again with her weapon hitting his face three times falling down the stairs and the floor. She didn't bother to check either of the bodies. Since she needed to get to Gibbs with a stomach wound. She grabbed the towels from the kitchen to help stop the flow of blood.

And at the same time the front door someone needed to get in. No doubt the undercover agents from across the street? she thought to herself with trying to help Gibbs. She ran quickly with the motion sensors deactivated with Lt. Jamieson running in to see Special Agent Gibbs on the couch...."OMG! Call 911 while I keep the cloths in place. It's possible that the entire neighborhood had called with those explosives and smoke bombs?" he said with his hands being covered in blood...


	105. Chapter 105

Gibbs was still losing blood and he had passed out from the shock of the loss. Meanwhile they were able to hear the sirens arriving. Though Alicia told Lt. Jamieson that he had to go with Gibbs to the hospital with needing to advise Loreile at the safe house.

"I know one thing. She is not going to like the fact that once again her husband had been shot?" he cried out as the two technicians came in with the stretcher, medical kit and radio in order to contact the hospital and Doctor Taft as his primary care physician.

Lt. Jamieson was able to give the details as to what had happened with the two bodies on the floor. Currently they were waiting for the coroner to arrive. "We need to stabilize him before transporting him to the hospital?" the older tech with getting to place a I.V. into his arm and blood plasma.

They were in contact with one of the emergency room doctors giving further orders with needing to give the patient antibiotics and morphine for the pain....

Meanwhile Alicia had gotten onto her cell-phone in order to call Loreile with the bad news...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

EVERGREEN Safe house

Loreile wasn't able to sleep for sometime now laying in bed. She had checked on the two boys sound asleep. She had placed her cell-phone on the table next to the double bed. 

It was at this particular moment when her phone began to vibrate. She was scared when she heard the vibrate of the phone. She had gotten up to grab the phone to see Alicia's name on the screen..

"OMG!" she said to herself." Alicia what is going on?"

"Loreile I am so sorry to be calling you like this.

However Jethro has been shot in the stomach from the Russian sniper catching us all off guard with their decoy outside with the explosives and smoke bombs. I was able to take him out and his associate coming down the stairs."

"Were you able to call for an ambulance Alicia?" she asked with her nerves now on edge....

"Yes. They have just arrived and has Jethro on the stretcher getting ready to be taken out to the ambulance. It's like a war zone outside with the police, ambulance, fire trucks and others."

"Listen Alicia when things slow down. I want you to come here to take my place so that I can head for the hospital with be with my husband. Hopefully he's going to be alright with Doctor Taft in charge of his case." she says...

"I will Loreile. However do I say anything to the boys about this father?" she commented with seeing two people that she knows from NCIS. "OMG! NCIS is here as well Loreile. I believe they are Victoria Tyler and Lt. James Brown."

"Find out who called them Alicia? However with the boys all you tell them is the fact that their mother will be joining their father and that's it until you hear from me?" Loreile had to say with hanging up the phone to wait while packing a small go bag...

She went over to Agent Victoria Tyler and Lt. James Brown. "Lt. Brown I was just on the phone with Loriele and she asked me to asked on who called you here in the first place?" she asked....

"Director Vance." Lt. Brown said...

"Alicia I heard that you're going to switch with Loreile at the safe house in order for her to head for the hospital?" she commented ...

"Yeah why?" she quipped....

"Go pack your things while we take care of the police and any other agencies and including maybe the F.B.I.?" She responded with the possible chance that Special Agent Tobias Fornell might show up here at his house or the hospital.

"I will go pack Victoria." Alicia had to say with rushing to go up the stairs with the two bodies having been covered and with the coroner Doctor James Palmer on his way.


	106. Chapter 106

"I just don't understand it James about this entire situation?' Victoria had to say to him.

"I don't either. What gets me is the fact that the undercover agents behind this house and across the street didn't even see a thing?' James will say with searching the living room for anything out of the ordinary. He searched the book case looking for something that might lead to why this happened in the first place.

He pointed to her..."What's going on?" she said it softly....She watched him pull out a small electronic bug from one of Gibbs books that he had read over the years.

He stepped on it to break it into pieces with his shoe before picking it up. "That's why Victoria? they knew their every move with the motion sensors for the most part.

"Now we know. The Cartel leader really wants Gibbs dead badly?" Victoria had to say on the subject.

Finally Doctor Jimmy Palmer and his assistant arrived walking inside to have Jimmy whistling with seeing the bodies on the floor of Gibbs house. "Jesus I have lost count on just how many bodies had been found here over the years?" he said with slight sarcasm with his demeanor bending down to look at their faces or what was left of them....

While his assistant Davis age 32 was placing the two Russian bodies into the black body bags. While placing one on a stretcher and another on the other with Palmer to help him to bring the first out to the coroner's truck while the police were keeping the neighbors back with the yellow banner.

Meanwhile across the street at another house. Phineas and his adopted parents were wondering what was going on again at Gibbs house. In the morning they were going to try and find out with a call to Loreile or anyone else at NCIS...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Meanwhile special agent Gibbs in the ambulance had arrived at the hospital for which Doctor Cyril Taft had been waiting for the ambulance and with them pulling out his patient on the stretcher to be bringing him inside the emergency room entrance and the freight elevator and bring him up the eighth floor and the prep room before taking him inside.

However first x-rays needed to be taken and processed quickly in order to see where the bullet fragments were placed.

Word of mouth around the hospital had the staff excited to hear about the using of the new laser that was brought from the Orlando, Florida's hospital that cost $20 million dollars. There were going to be a lot of people watching in the gallery and including a woman in her forties with dark black hair posing as a second year resident to be watching the operation on Special Agent Gibbs.

Doctor Gilbert inside the prep room had shown the x-rays for where all of the chards inside his stomach area without touching the tract for the most part. There were a total eight including the rest of the bullet causing no real damage.

"Are you ready Doctor Taft?" with taking one last look at the x-rays. He asked....

"Yeah I am ready as ever! Shall we do this dance one more time with Special agent Gibbs?" He was hoping that this was going to be the very last time with his friend.

They walked inside with the two nurses coming over to them to place the masks on their faces as with the gloves while the Laser was being brought over into place.

Timing the laser on the laser....

Doctor Cyril Taft began the operation with bringing the laser into position while looking at the computer screen and the first position of the fragment in a pouch. He pressed the button to have the laser spew out to enter into Gibbs stomach to burn up the first fragment with clapping from the gallery and the woman watching with pride...

TIME PLEASE? Taft asked with the supervisory nurse giving the time with writing it down on a clipboard.

Taft moved back to let Doctor Gilbert to start again with the next three fragments. He turned up the lever on the laser machine positioning it into place with hitting the second fragment taking slightly longer with destroying it as with the next two...Doctor Gilbert needing to take a deep breath position the third hitting it a second time to finally burning up on the screen.

Doctor Taft had asked the anesthesiologist on how was Gibbs vitals were doing?

"Coming up with his heart rate and blood pressure and his breathing Doctor Taft." the 54 year old specialist had to say.


	107. Chapter 107

Both of the doctors continued to work on Gibbs with destroying the last of the fragments and bullet causing no damage to the vital organs and stomach.

Doctor Cyril Taft was pleased with the results for when it comes to his friend once again. Looking up into the gallery. He just couldn't believed that the gallery was packed for the first time in such a long time. Finishing up with the technician placing the laser into the back. Making sure it had been turned off and unplugged for now.

Meanwhile the rest of the team was getting Gibbs ready to be moved to recovery. While Taft needed to find out on whether Loreile had arrived with the news. He had pulled off his gown, cap and gloves along with the mask to throw them into the bin.

He walked into the scrub room to wash up once again before heading for the waiting room. Doctor Gilbert came in yawning after a long shift throughout the entire day and evening. "Congrats on a job well done. The laser has been well worth the money having been spent on it?" he said with pride...

"I will agree with you, John. At least for the third time having been used on Special Agent Gibbs saving his life." Taft commented with moving out of the scrub room leaving Doctor Gilbert to wash up.

Up the gallery the dark hair woman walked out with changing out of the resident's smock to head downstairs to eat something and drink walking to the elevator when someone she bumped into to be Loreile. she said the following...

"I am so sorry ma'am." she said to Loreile having to be Gibbs wife...

"No problem. " she says to the dark hair woman walking into the elevator while she watched Loreile walking to ICU and no doubt the waiting room. One thing for sure she was a beautiful woman to be her father's fifth wife.

Loreile walked inside the waiting room to find no one. While the nurse had told her at the nurses station that the operation was over and that special agent Gibbs was being moved to recovery for now. So she waited for Doctor Taft or even Gilbert to talk with her about her husband's condition.

It wasn't long before Doctor Cyril Taft out of his gown finishing up. "Cyril how is Jethro's condition?" She was a wreck with having to ask the question.

"He's going to be alright again Loreile. This man needs to stop taking too many risks with his life and his family?" he cried out....

"I agree." she said with sarcasm in regarding to her demeanor.

She watched him leave as she went to sit down with closing her eyes for a few moments.

Meanwhile the dark hair woman had shown up at the café to be talking to her mother over the phone discussing the situation her with frustration. It was another one of those fights again during the past few weeks. Since it was her idea with coming here in the first place. Even her husband Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection Program had agreed it was the best to see him before heading back to Orlando, Florida.

She had been finishing up her chicken sandwich from the vending machine that was just plain awful. Only the cookies and diet Pepsi was better than nothing at all....

Checking the time it was time to see her father. if she knew anything. Loreile was going to be staying long with visiting her husband in order to let him rest after the surgery.

Throwing out her garbage into the pail and walked out to walk down the long hall and the elevator to head up to the eighth floor,,,

She had seen Gibbs wife walked out of the room to head into the opposite direction. While she was ready to tell him finally the truth after all of this time.

She knocked on his door as she walked in with Gibbs looking up to see the same black hair woman earlier coming in again.

"Did you make another mistake coming into the wrong room?" he had to say with thinking that something just didn't feel right.

"No I didn't daddy! I came into the right room just missing seeing your fifth wife Loreile." she will say to have his interest all of a sudden.

"Wait a minute! You just call me daddy and how did you know that Loreile is my wife?" his blood was boiling for the moment.

"Listen I am Kelly Gibbs Hawkins age 42 years old and married to Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection Program of Orlando, Florida. And Shannon is still alive age 68 years old married to Alex Anderson a contractor for the Navy in California. We were never killed with Mommy had suspected that Pedro Hernandez was going to kill us. So she contracted the Witness Protection Program." she will tell him...

"But why now Kelly tell me the truth?" Gibbs had to asked with his heart breaking once again..


	108. Chapter 108

"I have been fighting with mommy for weeks that I wanted to come to see and talk with you in order to let you know that we are alive and well. I had felt bad for years that we weren't able to make contact with you because of the restrictions given by the Witness Protections Program. This hasn't been easily for me and mommy after the last ten years with being released. Even though we still have to be careful with our movements for when ever we travel like we have been doing."

"Do you understand just how hard this was for me during the past 34 years thinking that the both of have been dead? I have cried so much in my basement hiding away from my team." Gibbs responded with tears.

"And if you like we can come back later with everything one. You will get a chance to talk with Shannon anxious as well to really see you? We will be back at seven o'clock. Just make sure that Loreile will be there as well daddy."

"I will call her when you leave. She is going to be curious as to what is going on Kelly. But I promise not to say a word as to who will be here later?" Gibbs said with watching his 42 year old daughter walking out of the room.

And in the meantime Gibbs grabbed his phone to call his wife.

Loreile had been somewhat restless trying to sleep ever since she had bumped into the woman in the elevator. She heard her phone going off on the table as she picked it up to see that it was her husband wondering what was going on?

"Jethro, you can't sleep?" she said to her husband.

"Far from it. I am just excited! You're not going to believe this? I had a special visitor earlier to shock the hell out of me after all this time. And I want you to meet the group later at seven o' clock having to be an special occasion. And I want you to dress really nice the the special evening." he said to annoy his wife.

"And you're not going to tell me until I come later?" she commented...

"Correct Loreile. See you later!" he hung up the phone to try and sleep after seeing his daughter after 34 years.

"Damn you, Jethro to be doing this to me today of all days?" She put her phone back onto the table to try and lay down again after that call of his.

She had laid back down on the bed with her mind racing with a number of thoughts. But she had set her watch on her right wrist for an hour. She had closed her eyes...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

MEANWHILE....

Kelly had walked into the Marriott hotel connecting door to speak with her mother waiting for her. As her husband Alex was asleep in the bedroom. All of them had been traveling a great deal around the globe until finally to be heading home in four days.

"How did it go Kelly seeing your father?" Shannon had to say on the subject.

"It went well even though he was somewhat shocked. Though all of us will be seeing him later with Loreile to be there to answer the questions." Kelly said with her tone of voice.

"You know Kelly I still like this at all with repeating myself once again. But nevertheless I will go to get this over with in the first place?" Shannon needed to say on the subject.

"Fine. I am going to get some sleep with everything to be there for seven o'clock. It should prove to be extremely interesting?" Kelly commented with walking away to head through the connecting door.

While her husband James was asleep in the bedroom with the lights down low. She had dropped her coat, hat and gloves onto the couch for now while heading into the bedroom trying to be quiet as a mouse. She had removed her clothing dropping them onto the chair. While brushing out her hair and setting the alarm on her watch in order to wake them up.

Getting onto her side of the bed with placing the blankets over her with wearing nothing at all like she does all of the time for comfort. Her husband had turned to place his arm around her for emotional support before falling back to sleep once again.

She had drifted off to sleep peacefully.....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sometime later with Loreile. She wasn't able to sleep all that well with not bothering to stay any longer. She had gotten up to head for the bathroom to needing to use the toilet and throw the cold water onto her face while drying it with the blue terry cloth.

Afterwards she headed back out into the quarters. She had picked out her black maternity black pants with black long sleeve blouse with the sandals to match. She had placed her hair up on a bun for comfort for the most part.

She then had pulled out her Dolphin charm bracelet with other type of animals along with her diamond Dolphin earrings. The last thing she needed to do was apply the blue eye shadow, red lipstick and black eyeliner before getting ready to leave. However she had forgotten to use her Opium perfume behind her ears and neck line and blouse.

She was now ready to meet his mysterious visitors for god sake with locking up the quarters with taking the elevator up to the eighth floor and her husband's room.

Walking down the hall to his room. There were very little traffic on the floor. Since all of the patients were in their rooms watching TV or asleep?

Knocking on the door. She walked in to see her husband having cleaned up nicely with dressing. Accept for the Five O' clock shadow. Gibbs looked up to see his wife to say....

"Lovely as always Loreile?" he said to make her feeling better. "Did you get any sleep at all?" he asked for the most part.

"Some." she was slightly annoyed with him knowing how I hate when he doesn't shave to cause her skin to break out.

However at this particular time there was a knock on the door. "They're here Loreile?"

Kelly will be the first one to walk in when Loreile had noticed that it was the same woman that she had bumped into coming out of the elevator. Colonel James Hawkins followed with Shannon and her husband Alex Anderson.

"Loreile I would like you to meet my daughter Kelly Gibbs Hawkins." he said...

Loreile was in complete shock hearing the name. "Loreile this is my husband Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection Program. While this is my mother Shannon Fielding Gibbs Anderson and her husband Alex Anderson working for the Navy in California."

"OH, MY GOODNESS! I really don't know what to say?" Loreile had to say on the subject.

"How is this possible Jethro?"

"Let me explain daddy?" Kelly said. "My mother at the time with the both of us to be with daddy at Camp Pendleton since she was a witness against Pedro Hernandez. She had found out that the Cartel Leader was coming after mommy and myself. So she decided to call the Witness Protection Program for which they did an exchange with body doubles to take out place. Meanwhile we were flown out to head out of the states to Italy and a compound with many others for 24 years. The last ten years with being released we were given all new lives with me in Florida and my mother in California."

"Is this where you were able to meet your husband Kelly?" Loreile asked...

"Correct. I am working as a secretary for the Witness Protection Program, while mother is a communications specialist for the Navy in the office with her husband Alex and his company developing classified underwater drones."

"Really Alex! Can I asked on whether your company is having any issues with hackers?" Gibbs needed to asked...

"Actually since we have been on vacation during the past few weeks. I was able to find out that the Pentagon and other agencies had been informed that one of their drone programs had been hacked and they needed right away to change all of the codes." Alex responded.."Tell me Special Agent Gibbs did you and NCIS ever deal with a case like this?"

"Three times over the past four years for the most part." Gibbs quipped with his words.


	109. Chapter 109

"And in each case Alex there was always someone having been killed in the process due to the issue of money. Each of the companies always had to make changes with their hiring process along with all of the security clearances and most of all the codes." Gibbs needed to say...

"I believe this is what's happening now with the company. There is a chance that the contract might be dropped for other type of airborne drones." Alex responded....

"I just hope that doesn't happen Alex?" Shannon will say for the moment.

"Me neither." He said with holding his wife's hand.

Kelly moved in closer to her father while they were waiting for the Chinese food. "What about you, Daddy in regard to different cases for NCIS?" She quipped for the most part...

"NCIS mostly investigates Marine and Naval crimes. However on rare occasions NCIS and my team will work on cases for civilian crimes. I hate these type of crimes sometimes to turn out to be boring mostly?" he said...

"Daddy not all cases can be exciting or involving the Cartel god forbid?" Kelly was telling him the truth..

"She tells the truth Special Agent Gibbs. Alex said ....

"There had been a few times over the years for where I had complained about cases having to be boring. But than again there was always the chance that someone on any case will wind up getting shot or killed with making terrible mistakes." Gibbs said to have Shannon about ready to say something.

"Jesus H. Christ! Do you both have to always talk about work?" She snapped at the both of them.

"Mommy what is wrong with you?" Kelly had lashed out at her mother behaving badly.

It was at this time that Doctor Cyril Taft came in to tell them that the Chinese food arrived and will be placed inside the lounge to eat. He had sense that there was something going on with them.

"I have a wheelchair for Jethro while I want everyone to clear out. Loreile knows where the lounge is located?" he said with Kelly to be the first to walk out into the corridor along with Shannon, James, Alex and than Loreile to take them down the hall to the lounge.

Back inside the room. "Did I miss something Gibbs?" Taft had to asked even though it was none of his business.

"I really don't know Cyril? I think Shannon didn't like the idea of coming here in the first place. The both of them are fighting like cats and Dogs." Gibbs responded from what he's able to understand.

"It's too bad that this had to happened with the reunion of the both of them with you?" he cried out for his friend getting into the wheelchair very slowly off the bed and into the chair with no issues at all with Taft putting on his slippers to head out to the lounge to eat.

"Thanks for being here nevertheless." Gibbs replied with needing to close his robe with the chill of the corridor with the air conditioning on full...

Sometime later after finishing up the last of the egg rolls and shrimp in a large container for which was really delicious for the most part. Kelly was full as with Loreile since the both of them were pregnant. Taft, Gibbs, James and Alex had been talking.

While Loreile had been talking to Kelly and Shannon. "Shannon can I asked the question to you?" she said to have her attention.

"What is that Loreile?" she was feeling slightly off guard...

"Why don't you want to come to house tomorrow night for dinner?" she wanted to get to the bottom of the problem.

"Look Loreile I just don't feel right to be in the same house having lived there a long time. And now with you there as his wife. I just don't feel good to be doing this in the first place Loreile. So please don't try to push the issue. And besides I am exhausted with having to fight with my daughter the past few weeks."

"Mother for Christ sakes you need to let go? Daddy is happy again for the first time in a very long time. Please let him have that happiness and make Alex happy since he's not the one to have hurt you in the first place?"

"Fine. But it's going to be hard for me to do since it was my decision to have called the Witness Protection Program in the first place?" she said with the sadness showing up on her face...


	110. Chapter 110

The next day.....

Special Agent Gibbs was never so glad to be home finally. Taft was true to his word with releasing him in the morning with an ambulance ride. Loreile had advised Madeline and the boys that their father was coming home today along with their visitors at night.

Madeline was getting ready to leave for shopping to pick up the items for tonight's dinner. She had a list that Loreile had given her. She had left the house with using Loreile's vehicle instead of hers. While the boys were upstairs dressed on the computer while waiting for their father.

One thing for sure Loreile was very anxious for the ambulance to arrive. She had made sure that Madeline had cleaned up the house a little making sure it was spotless and including the toys and most of all the laundry.

Sitting on the couch with her own laptop reading her email with a message from her husband that was written last night...She brings it up onto the screen to read.

"Dear Loreile

Last night was wonderful after they left. I really did miss being together like that sweetie. I do hope we will be able to communicate like that once again.

"I can't wait to get home tomorrow along with the dinner. I do hope Shannon will be able to relax in spite the fact she had been fighting with Kelly.

"I love you, Loreile. I have so much to say. I just don't know how to say it. But for now I will see you tomorrow and just tell you in person.

Jethro

Once again she was balling like a little baby. This man her husband can really get her under her skin at times.

Otherwise she didn't get all that much time when she heard and looked out the window to see the ambulance arriving with her husband. She needed to grab her coat and key so not to lock herself out to be really embarrassing for the most part.

Walking outside into the cold wearing the coat. It was cold and crisp. She watched her husband moved out of the front seat of the ambulance holding onto his cane as he moves towards the house. Even though the technician had walked ahead asking his wife on where he should place the items with opening the door and with putting on on the side of the porch.

She had come back out to see her husband taking his time with the stairs before standing before her with a smirk indicating that she knew on what was on his mind. However he fell into her embrace and then a kiss that was filled with passion and love between the both of them...

"Welcome home Jethro. Shall we go inside the house with our boys waiting for you upstairs." She held on to him to head for the stairs to have her standing behind with him taking his time with the stairs holding on. While she was holding onto the cane for now.

Shane and Nathan were sitting on the edge of his bed playing with the Lego's while they were waiting. Madeline was sitting in the chair watching them. When Shane looked up to see his father and mother standing at the entrance of the nursery. "DADDY!" Shane screamed out as with Nathan very quiet had gotten off the bed to head for their father with a hug. He was bending down thrilled to see them along with kissing them on their cheeks.

"Hey big man! How is my oldest doing?" he said to upset Nathan having to be the youngest. Even though soon in four months Loreile was going to have her third son.

"Happy! But Nathan no." he said to have Gibbs taking hold of his second son to kiss him like a puppy. 

"Jesus! Jethro watch with all of those germs with your tongue?" Loreile was horrified with seeing it. The next thing she heard again was "Party Pooper." "I know where I am not wanted?" she said with turning to smile at Madeline walking out to let them have their time.


	111. Chapter 111

For the next twenty minutes. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was truly enjoying himself with playing games with his two sons. Until he realize that he was running out of steam. Knowing that he didn't have breakfast at the hospital. He was now starving and he needed to asked his wife to call the diner to have them deliver food to his house.

Madeline had come back in knowing this was going to happened. "Alright boys it's time for your father to head downstairs for breakfast. Jethro breakfast has been made for you and the boys since none of us had eaten earlier." she said to have the boys placing their lego's onto the bed with Madeline to help them wash up before coming downstairs.

"Saved by the bell Madeline I am starving?" Gibbs said with needing to move up from the floor so very slowly.

"We know Jethro. Are you alright with getting up without help?" she needed to asked so very nicely with getting that famous stare of hers.

"Okay I need the help with my back stiff as with my right knee." He responded with staying calm, cool and collective.

She knew him better to finally to be asking. Though his secret was safe with her. Even though their was a possible chance that the boys might be saying something to their mother.

She helped with offering her hand. Since she is not allowed to lift all that much with being pregnant herself now after being on vacation with her husband after 28 years of marriage.

"Thanks for the help. One thing for sure I am starved with having to hate the hospital food. Maybe I should weigh myself in the bathroom to see just how much weight I might of lost?" he said with a short, quick of a smile heading for the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom with him with grabbing his cane with pulling out the scale making sure it was sitting correctly. Leroy Jethro Gibbs went to step on the scale with Madeline to see the weight to be 162.

"Jesus I lost 20 pounds. Doctor Taft is not going to like this one bit with the weight being a little excessive to lose?" Gibbs needed to say on the subject before heading downstairs to have breakfast.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"What took you so long Jethro?" Loreile had to say with taking a bite of her slice of bacon.

"I lost 20 pounds checking my weight in the bathroom." he will have to say with needing to sit down with the delicious smells of his breakfast as compared to the hospital food smelling just awful.

"I can bet what Doctor Taft will have to say with the weight lost not being good at all for your age?" Loreile once again was in a heap of trouble ever since he had gotten home. He differently was going to be taking it out on her later in the bedroom.

Sitting down at the table in the kitchen. He started to eat his food with sipping his black coffee and orange juice that was in front of him.

The both of them at the table was quiet. Even though Madeline had come down to grab her share and as well for the boys. "Madeline are they behaving upstairs?" Loreile asked with the question munching on her butter toast with Jelly...

"They are on the laptop right now with Phineas chatting away about school, baseball and would you believe about Politics?" she responded with heading upstairs...

Gibbs began to laugh at the idea that Shane and Nathan were interested in Politics...

"What's so funny Jethro? Did you ever considered that one of our sons or even a daughter might decide to go into Politics to run for senator of New York?"

"We don't have a daughter Loreile? We have three boys since you have decided to close off your tubes with no fourth child?" he said to annoy further.

"Where do you get off to put words in my mouth to end it with the third child and not try for a fourth? You're a real bastard at times Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" she had gotten up from her seat to head up stairs to the bedroom angry. Leaving himself and Madeline to take care of the two boys right now and with the clean up and breakfast.

"This is what you get Jethro with your big mouth?" she was angry as hell with treating his wife like this with the pregnancy and crazy mixed up hormones. "Excuse me while I wash the dishes. I suggest you try and make it up to your wife?" she ordered ...

"However he didn't listen and decided to head for his basement instead!

he found the apron, goggles and his gloves while using the sander to finish up on the cradle that he was making for a friend of his. Ever though there were other projects that he needed to start with the newest version of his mother's Chickadee for the boys and Johhny along with Morgan.

He was angry and pulled out his Bourbon needing to take a sip with pouring a generous amount into his favorite cup and have it burn going down his throat and stomach.

Afterwards he went to work on designing those small Chickadee's hiding in the back of the basement. He had been thinking as to why his wife was acting like this in order to pissed him off.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Loreile was trying to sleep in the bedroom under the blankets feeling slightly cold. She knew that she was in the wrong for having to angrier her husband and going to work in the basement like a little child.

Even Madeline had told her what was going on with her...."What happened Loreile? Do you realize that Jethro is in his own haven working?"

"I know. I am going to have to make an apology to him. Even if it means that it may get violent or worst with my own husband attacking me sexually in order to get even against me?" she said....

"And if this happens Loreile? Do you want me to call the police to have him arrested to teach him a lesson for hurting a pregnant woman?" Madeline will say to her before trying to sleep....

"Yes." she cries out...

She had gotten up to fight with her husband. She was in the mood for it mostly to try and put him into his place.

Madeline was going to be waiting upstairs in the living room just in case the fight in the basement will get violent between the both of them. 

Loreile was standing at the top of the stairs waiting...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was busy working with his sanding without realizing that his wife Loreile was watching him. He looked up to remove the goggles from his face seeing her standing.

"Why are you standing there Loreile? Why don't you come down and keep me company?" While taking a large gulp of his Bourbon bottle that was just about empty.

"Are you drunk Jethro?" she said to him with slowly walking down the stairs.

"Not yet! But I will be soon." he said with that god damn smirk on his face...

"Are you out of your mind with the number of medications you're taking?" she cried out with the response of his comment....

"I know one thing for sure? Every nerve end in my body I can't feel a thing?" he said with Loreile moving in closer to try and prove his point.

Since he was wearing just his grey Marine sweatpants. She placed her hand inside his sweats to grab onto his hardening penis. "Can you feel this Jethro with my hand wrapped around your cock?" She was enjoying this nevertheless.

"Don't be so funny Loreile? Of course I can feel your hand around my penis. "I just meant it as a joke for when it comes to being drunk like this." he said with taking another swig of the Bourbon bottle to finally finished it up.

"Do you want me to take care of your little problem?" she responded with the biggest smirk on her face pulling his now hardened shaft throbbing in her hand.

"PLEASE!" he begged as Loreile bent down with her luscious mouth to take his large, fat and round throbbing penis down her throat sucking, licking and even biting making his head roll back up against the back of the boat. His nerves were on fire for the moment with his legs spread apart as she continued....

He had placed his hands onto her head making her to suck harder with his cock all the way down her throat. She wasn't going to stop at all with her making him come with his orgasm....

"OMG!" he cried out from the enormous pressure of his orgasm building deep down into his gut....Finally with the last of the sucks, licks and biting he explodes down her throat. Loreile was able to swallow every last drop of his cum... Hie heart was racing as with his blood pressure.

His next move was to place his wife now up against the boat with lifting her legs wide and spreading them onto the ledges. She was so wet and dripping from her own orgasm. That Special Agent Gibbs moved his head to her opening to lap up the juices between her lanky long legs....

She wasn't able to move with his head buried into her pussy dripping..."DEAR GOD JETHRO! Please more.....

She had pushed his head into her further with her hands. He needed to catch a deep breath before sucking her further and enjoying himself with his cock growing hard again between her legs.

Moving his head from her and with placing the tip of his cock of her dripping entrance. He pushed in hard to hit up against her cervix stretching her insides further...She was able to feel every single inch of him inside while his membranes were throbbing, swelling and very tender inside of her....

Meanwhile he kissed her hard with the using of his tongue inside her own mouth making her feel intensely hot inside, and out of her body as with her husband feeling the heat of his cock inside feeling like he was on fire....

"MORE...." She wanted more of his penis deep inside her ...She was pushing his hips to dig in deeper with her heart rate and blood pressure extremely high pounding up against his silver hairs of his chest...

"DEAR GOD LORIELE! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH..."He's pounding further into her while tweeting her swallow nipples ripe and juicy into his mouth. His saliva was all over her chest and nipples as if he was some type of an animal.

Pulling out with turning her around with once again placing her legs into place. This position he loves the most with pounding behind her entering her dripping pussy up against his boat....

His heart was beating so hard that he wasn't able to catch his breath at times....

He continued to pound into her as she was crying out from the pleasure and pain at the same time. His hands squeezed her swollen nipples so hard that it was making him even harder if this was possible.

"Dear God! Loriele I can't take this any longer I am unable to hold it any longer with dumping my cum into your pussy." he cries....Moving faster as he could with the pressure building down below in his groin. He explodes deep down inside her and the cervix....

HE CRIED OUT WITH HIS ORGASM OVER TAKING HIM WITH SWEAT POURING OFF HIS BROW, HEAD AND CHEST.

He stopped trying to catch his breath as Loreile was dripping wet down her legs and all over his still hardened cock. he pulled out as she push him back up against the boat with his legs as before. She once again took his dripping cock covered in his cum and hers. She was able to lick every drop of the combine cum before taking him down her throat for which his penis was throbbing, red and his membrane swelling.

Gibbs was moaning, twisting with his both legs from the orgasm he had suffered. He didn't know on how much more he was able to take.

She came up for air as she kissed him with the fluid on her lips. She had placed her tongue deep inside his mouth to drive him wild further...


	112. Chapter 112

She continued with taking his swelled cock into her mouth while his legs were in the stirrups and the boat as if he was going to be having a baby. She pushed the stirrups out further with his legs to have him crying out.......

She placed his entire cock down her throat without having to throw up in the process.

He was groaning and all other types of noises. She wasn't going to stop until she felt that she was stated for the most part.

She then grabbed his sweet balls into her mouth to have him cry out in pain. He wasn't able to stand it much longer making it feel like he was in Paraguay being tortured. "OMG! Stop Loreile already?" he cried...

"What is wrong with you, Jethro acting like a baby? You're getting too soft when it comes to this type of sexual torture?" she joked while again sucking on his balls that she was enjoying a great deal.

His balls were swelling inside her mouth. So she decided to grab his penis and begin scraping her teeth along the membrane. He jumped from his nerves of his penis.

His head was leaning back against the boat while he was out in full view with his legs in the stirrups. "DEAR GOD! I feel like I am dying Loreile?" her husband expressed with his emotions.

"You're not dying Jethro. Your wife is just making you happy with the sex," she says with her once again licking his penis full staff, hard, round, fat, and throbbing. He was enjoying it nevertheless for when his wife sucked on the membrane throbbing and swollen in her mouth.

"Please more Loreile. I want to feel wonderful after all this?" he said with his wife licking the bottom of his penis before taking his balls into her mouth sucking hard to have him crying from the pain. Just like when Hernandez and his soldiers did in Paraguay.

"Would you want me to hang you upsidedown with the equipment we brought from the gym?" she asked her very weak husband.

He croaked out the response with a positive answer.

"Very well I will release you with needing to be able to get you set up on the device and turn you upside down.

She had pulled out the device from the closet that was folded up. It didn't take her long to set it up without hurting herself further. Placing the device over the bed in order to tie up her husband's wrists and ankles before placing the device and her husband in the middle of the bedroom. Before using the control panel on the side to turn him upsidedown while spreading his legs wide open. "Are you feeling dizzy Jethro?" she asked.

"No," he said with Loreile to place a blindfold over his head so as not to see what is coming.

She was ready to use the belt on him to hit his penis and balls as per his request. She began to hit him with the cries coming out of his mouth swelling his penis and balls further along with tenderness, reddening, and throbbing for the most part.

She was enjoying it by hitting him again with the screams from his mouth. She was going to go for 30 times before trying something else. She was able to hear him crying. "What's the matter Jethro you're getting too soft? " she grabbed his balls and placing them into her mouth standing between his legs and his very erect cock.

"No, I can't! Not anymore," he says with the throbbing of his balls screaming out.

"So what you're telling me is the fact that you're an old man now and you can't handle your 57-year-old wife doing this to you?"

"Yes, I am an old man now Loreile. It's why I have decided to make that decision to retire and take-up Vance's offer to work at the Academy and the gun range," he said while she went for his penis instead to begin sucking it hard on his membranes throbbing and hot.

She grabbed his penis hard while licking, sucking, and even biting his membrane to have him crying with the spasms of his legs happening.

This time she grabbed the black small whip to strike him a number of times over his balls and penis. He screamed sounding like for when he was in Paraguay and with his soldiers.

"Did you liked being whipped by the soldiers in Paraguay?" she had that vicious look on her face whipping him over and over again.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASKED ME THAT LOREILE?" HE CRIED OUT AS THE PAIN WAS JUST TOO MUCH TO BARE......

She grabbed his two balls swelled in her hand to hit them with the smaller electro wand to have him spasm with his entire body and legs. She will hit his balls ten more times before passing out. It was a good thing she had the smelling salts to wake him again.

While she was doing this she continued to play with his penis. She then went to grab the vibrator a large one along with the lotion to be used with placing it inside his anal canal to fuck him this way.

He screamed out this time with the vibrator having been shoved up his canal causing the tissue to swell, bleed, and a great deal of pain. "You like having this shoved up your ass?"

"You're sick Loreile with doing this to me of all people?" he cried out again when the vibrator was once again placed deep inside him with his entire body spasming.


	113. Chapter 113

Actually, he was liking it a lot just to make her pissed off further. The role-playing between the both of them was getting a little too much for his taste. Even though he can see that his wife was enjoying herself immensely.

She continued to dig into his ass with the vibrator turning it up further to full making his ass painful.

Gibbs cried out as he raised his hips into the air. She wasn't stopping the cruel actions of the vibrator of being shoved up his ass.

"SON OF A BITCH! I just wish that you stop this role-playing already?" he begged her.

"No, I won't Jethro until you make that god damn apology," she said with a tone indicating that she is serious.

She grabbed him hard by his penis to make the man cry out like a baby. He tried to break the cuffs cutting into his wrists making them bleed. "Keep that up and you're going to be bleeding a great deal.

"The hell with you, Loreile." he spits out up at her to miss while she slaps him once again to snap back his head.

This role-playing was never would have gotten this worse. "Why are you doing this in the first place?" he croaked out as the side of his face was sore as with his entire body.

"You're the one to agree to the idea to enhance our marriage further and in my judgment, it's working."

Loreile laughed at him. Maybe I should ask my sister to come and be your wife for a week while I will be James's wife and see the difference when it comes to sex.

She already had called her as part of the big picture of her plan. There was a knock on the door with Elizabeth knowing where they will be in the bedroom. Loreile already packed her go-bag without Gibbs noticing.

"Loreile where are you?" she reaches the top of the stairs with her own go-bag in her hand.

She cries out....."In the bedroom with our pigeon?" she says as Elizabeth walks in to see the big picture with Gibbs all tied up unable to move.

"Now this is something I love to see?" she said with removing her clothing. While Loreile said the following...

"I will take the boys with me as with Madeline to your house as part of the exchange. What does your husband have to think of the idea?" she says.

"He loves the idea Loreile." she responded.

Gibbs getting over the pain and his anger for the moment. "You two are not going to get away with this?" he screamed out...

"Oh, really Gibbs!" Elizabeth said with climbing onto his body with kissing him hard in order to have this silver fox catch his breath. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're an extremely sexy man?"

"What's your point Elizabeth?" he quipped with Elizabeth to kiss him by placing her tongue inside of him. She was lovely the feel of him.

"Your wife my sister is trying to change things in her life, Jethro. And she is trying to tell you to change as well or else you're going to be the one to lose out again with your life, wife, and children." Elizabeth said with not getting through to him or able to understand her.

"I just don't believe you, Elizabeth? She would never do this when she loves me and our children." Gibbs needed to say to add spice to the conversation and role-playing. He was excited.

"And what makes you think Jethro that my sister loves you? She married you because she felt sorry for you for the most part once you came back from Paraguay and all that sexual torture you had gone through. When Vance had asked her to rehab you both in the hospital and home. She was totally mixed up herself having been recovering still from the death of her daughter Elizabeth."

"Why didn't she anything to me in the first place so as not to have gone through all this pain with the marriage during the past four years?" Gibbs commented.

"Because she was hired to keep an eye out on you besides the D.O.D. once she was able to have Shane and Nathan. Even though Shane was born at the Tombstone, Arizona safe house," she says as part of the game.

Elizabeth came in closer to him to place her wet pussy over his face in order for him to get a taste of her. This is one thing he loved doing with Loreile. Even though now he had no idea what to think now with what she had been saying to him.

Taking in a very deep breath in order to place his tongue inside the woman. Though this was the strangest thing he had done over the years. But yet when he was married to Diane. They had sex as well with some of her groupies. He had found this interesting nevertheless along with enhancing any marriage.

He was able to lick up her juicy white cum dripping out of her pussy. She wasn't able to stay in place with what he was doing with that tongue of his. However, he grabbed her placing Elizabeth onto the bed to really begin his assault of her.

She never expected him to take control like this with his strength. He was one hell of a sexy man in her eyes and she was going though this because of her sister.


End file.
